


Red Trash

by lllogical



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Fire department, Gen, Humor, M/M, OT13 - Freeform, Romance, basically the story is just a whole pot of crack, basically the whole story is about 13 boys being dumb, but i wont stop, fires are basically a daily thing, forgive us for wrong informations, friendships, hansol is basically living in the restaurant, holy shite im tagging so much, im sorry for tagging too much, jeonghan being dramatic and beautiful as usual, jihoon and chan being regulars, jisoo being your rich all around guy, lots of dense kids, lots of dumbness, minghao and jun are chinese firefighter interns, mingyu and seokmin are trying to accomplish their goals in life, mingyu and seokmin trying to run a restaurant, restaurant, seungcheol and soonyoung are firefighters who doesn't get called for a real fire, seungkwan the savage diva as always, sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, there's many reference about various stuff, watch out for cowboy and leather, we dont know anything about being a firefighter or about running a restaurant, wonwoo the sloth who is in a middle of a phase
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 40,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: In which, Mingyu and Seokmin are two restaurant owners who are idiots. Jisoo is a rich-ass weirdo who helps them, Jeonghan is the pretty, lazy dude who works for them. Seungkwan is a sassy waiter, Hansol is a chef who's a freeloader at the restaurant, and Wonwoo is an emo cashier who's going through a phase. Chan is an MJ-wannabe who's a regular at the restaurant, and Jihoon is another regular who's best friends with the infamous 'Kwon Fire'. Seungcheol is the head of the fire department, Jun and Minghao are Chinese interns who are so done with the restaurant fires, and Soonyoung is the infamous 'Kwon Fire' who fell in love with Seokmin at first fire.   or The Red Trash is always on fire and the fire department is so done with the fires.





	1. Start of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> this is crossposted in aff
> 
> If you're reading this, well, all we can say is you're wasting fifteen minutes (or so) of your life reading this chapter
> 
> this is basically a "prologue" chapter
> 
> oh yeah, Hong Jisoo is our divider

**Hong Jisoo**

 

Chapter One – Start of Something New

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

**Eggtartu University**

 

Lee Seokmin and Kim Mingyu moved to Seoul to pursue their dreams of being chefs. They moved away from the small and comfortable province they used to call home, well it's still their home, but they're not living there anymore... at the moment.

 

At the beginning it was hard, it took them two hours to find their apartment that was literally two blocks away from them. Mingyu kept getting distracted by the street foods, they just kept on offering them food and Mingyu, being the food mania he is, couldn't resist the temptation and now, also because of him, they're short on money. Curse his best friend.

 

The two best friends had to walk around Seoul just to find the light blue building. Being the nonathletic people they are, in just fifteen minutes of walking they were already dying of exhaustion. Exercising was just not for them.

 

"God dammit, Mingyu! I thought it was this way!" Seokmin yelled out of frustration. He was breathing hard and almost wheezing from all the walking they did.

 

"Watch your language," Mingyu reprimanded, not even bothered by Seokmin's whining and wheezing. You do not use the God's name in vain.

 

"Gosh dammit, Mingyu! I thought it was this way!"

 

"Better," Mingyu said with a smirk which earned him a middle finger from his friend.

 

When they finally reached the apartment, the two celebrated outside, not caring if the people passing by were giving them odd looks, they were just so happy to finally find their apartment. When they got their stuff inside, they went straight to the couch in the lobby and slept. They were too lazy to find their room, so the lobby couch it is.

 

They woke up the next morning with people staring and taking a photo of them. The security guard almost arrested them, if it weren't for the fact that Mingyu told them they're the new tenant on the 2nd-floor apartment.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

A few months living in the city, they finally started fitting in Seoul or so they thought, or so they assumed. They didn't really know. But who cares, apparently not them.

 

As a Culinary major, both of them have cooking lessons together. Fortunately, they're still in university surviving and not kicked out.

 

However, all that changes today.

 

It's the usual baking class for them, they have to make a mango crepe. It's a simple dessert. A mango inside the crepe and an ice cream on top of it with chocolate syrup. Easy.

 

Shortly, the two idiots were bored with just mixing the flour and the room was being all too quiet for them. The sound of mixing and utensils is all you can hear. Seokmin decided he hates the awkward silence around the room.

 

They were already done, so why not play around with Minyu for a few minutes. He grabbed a fistful of flour and threw it at his friend and of course, Mingyu decided to tag along with Seokmin's game. Both were running around and giggling like kids covered in flour.

 

Their classmates didn't even care, they were far used to their antics. The first time they had a class with those two, they started a food fight, it was fun, but they got in trouble. After a few more wasted bags of flour, Mingyu decided to try something new.

 

He saw a lighter beside the ice cream container. "Hey, Seokmin, wanna do something fun?" he asked his friend, holding up the lighter. As if they shared one mind, both grinned at each other. A plan forming in their head.

 

"So here's the plan, you know those magicians that spit outs fire? Well, just lit the lighter and blow water on it and it'll grow big! And if we're lucky, it might go BOOM!" He explained with a hint of excitement in his eyes.

 

Seokmin grinned. "I don't see any problem with that, my dear wicked friend."

 

He tries to lit the lighter first, of course, it didn't work. On his fourth attempt, the fire finally stilled and Mingyu passed him a glass of water. Unfortunately, they didn't notice the professor that's making his way over them.

 

Like in the movies, the time slowed. Seokmin chugged the glass of water without swallowing it, while the slow hushed footsteps of the professor can be heard loudly.

 

As Seokmin spit the water on the fire, the professor decided it was the right moment to walked towards Seokmin.

 

Everything was back to its normal pace and everyone just watched in shocked as the professor's hair burns in the middle of the room. It's like everyone was mesmerized by the fire until Seokmin realized what was happening.

 

"OH FUCK!" he shouted loudly while trying to get the fire to calm down. Which didn't help because he was fanning the prof's hair fast and the fire definitely increased.

 

"I'm surprised the professor hasn't moved and killed Seokmin yet." One student said in a 'hushed' voice.

 

"I'm more surprised that the professor isn't dead yet." The girl commented like it's the most natural thing to say in this kind of situation.

 

"Look at the prof's face! He's all red! HAHAHA OMG he's gonna explode any minute now!" One of the boys said while laughing hysterically. Others joined with the laughing and complimented Seokmin with his job well done.

 

They didn't really care, they all hated the professor.

 

Mingyu is finally recovered from the shock and looked for something to stop the fire. He grabbed the fire extinguisher. However, he is a noob and doesn't know how to use it.

 

"God damn it! HOW DO YOU FUCKING USE THIS THING?!" He yelled at Seokmin while trying to press anything that looked like might help. Seokmin wanted to tell him to watch his language but he was too busy trying to prevent the fire from growing, which wasn't really helping.

 

"I DON'T KNOW, I'M NOT A FIREFIGHTER!" Seokmin howled back. "Just throw that at him." Which gets a murderous glare from the professor on fire.

 

"Ahaha... Just kidding. Try a bucket of water." He suggested.

 

Mingyu saw a blue bucket on his classmate's sink and hurriedly grabbed it. He ran towards the red-faced teacher and dump the contents of the bucket. Which turns out to be flour instead of water.

 

The students laughed more and some were already dying from laughter. The professor was now burning with rage or should I say pale from anger.

 

"Hey, at least the fire's gone," Mingyu said trying to lighten the mood. This caused the professor to grabbed both him and Seokmin by the collar and dragged them out of the room.

 

And that's how they found themselves kicked out of university.

 

Goodbye, dreams. Goodbye, bald prof.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

It's been two days since they were kicked out of university. They didn't feel bad about what happened, the professor was rude and mean. And of course, what happened was hilarious.

 

So anyways, since they basically didn't have anything better to do, they had an idea of opening a small restaurant. They're broke and jobless.

 

"Well then, where do we get the money to open our restaurant?" Mingyu asked. He agrees with the idea but they're broke as fuck. Their wallets were wailing with emptiness.

 

"I don't knooow..." Seokmin trailed off while rubbing his chin in wonder, which means he has an idea where to get the money.

 

"Same," Mingyu said. The taller of the two knows they have to look for a job to start their own restaurant. "Hey chingu-yahhhhhh, why don't we get a job?" Mingyu suggested. He'd seen all those movies where the main protagonist works hard and earns enough money to achieve whatever they saved up for.

 

"Like what? I don't wanna work at McDonalds and stuff." The other whined. He doesn't like talking to girls. They mostly flirt with him or scared him. Seokmin remembered calling his crush 'fat' when they were young. He only wanted to get her attention, however, the girl was on her period and attacked him. So, from that day, he never talks to girls except for his teachers, mom, sister, and cousins. So that's why he became gay.

 

"Let's be strippers, Gyu!" Seokmin said with enthusiasm.

 

"Wtf? No, let's just walk dogs and clean their shits."

 

"Nahh.. They smell. You know let's work at a bar."

 

"Sure! There's bar hiring nearby."

 

"How do you know that?" Seokmin confusedly ask.

 

"Instinct." The other replied like it's the most reasonable explanation ever.

 

"Jerk."

 

"Bitch."

 

When they reached the bar, they handed in their resume which came out of nowhere. Seokmin just handed Minyu a bunch of papers when they entered. Surprisingly, the manager just checked them out from head to toe and hires them.

 

They were too happy on getting a job that they didn't notice the guy on stage wearing only thongs and a bow tie, grinding on the pole.

 

It's their first day at the bar, both are excited to finally wear a bartender's suit. They're more excited about the suit than the actual job. Also, it's their first time ever getting a job.

 

At that bar, it's tradition to let the newbies enjoy some show and bring them up on stage. Of course, the two were totally clueless about it and paid more attention to their fancy bartender suit. The fabric was so soft and smooth, it felt like they were wearing marshmallows.

 

The moment some guy in a tight, black short shorts, leather boots and a cowboy hat came up to them and dragged them on stage, forcing the two of them to sit on the two chairs just waiting there, they both knew that something was wrong with the situation.

 

Indeed, something was VERY VERY wrong with the situation. They have no idea why they were just sitting there, watching some two dudes who are looking at them like they are their prey and wants to devour them. It was really uncomfortable. There're two guys circling around the pole in middle of the stage, slowly unbuttoning their shorts while giving them this erotic look (the two Min's thought the guys were in pain so they just ignored the expressions); a glimpse of their thongs can be seen as they dry hump the air like their lives depends on it. Both were touching their own body and were roughly thrusting the air while holding onto the pole.

 

Eventually, the two dudes got bored of just fucking the air and walked up to them while swinging their hips in a teasing way. The guy with a cowboy hat stopped in front of Seokmin, while the one in a leather shorts and necktie stopped in front of Mingyu.

 

Leather and Cowboy or whatever their name is slowly climbed onto the boys laps and grind a little on their stomach for a while, which causes both idiots to freeze. Literally. They were not even breathing. To add up to that, the two dudes were doing that with a lewd expression on their faces, their tongues sticking out and licking their lips. Seokmin thought they look constipated.

 

They are overwhelmed with what's happening right now. The two strippers eventually stood up after grinding some more and making lewd faces at the idiots. The two idiots were idiots and thought that the two strippers were making 'weird' faces and got creeped out a bit. The strippers faced the audiences while the two sighed in relief, however, the stripper bends a little so their ass is literally 5cm away from Seokmin and Mingyu.

 

Speaking of those two morons who still has no idea that they're working at a gay strip bar. The two sat on their chair frozen again and hasn't moved since the strippers brought them on stage. The look on their faces would be a good meme if there was someone who can take a picture of it. At that moment, the strippers suddenly pulled down their shorts and revealing one pink and purple thongs. The look on those two was priceless, they were speechless as the strippers started wiggling their ass in front of them.

 

 _Oh, my fucking gosh._ Is what the two idiots thought.

 

Seokmin gave Mingyu the I-know-I'm-homosexual-but-I-didn't-think-i'll-be-facing-this-kind-of-situation look as Cowboy grabbed his head and shoved it in his thigh while grinding a little. _RIP Seokmin_. Mingyu prayed as he saw what state his friend was in. He gazed at Seokmin with a horrified expression with matching shocked and uncomfortable face. Basically, he's speechless and relieved that he was safe and mentally cheered at that thought.

 

Finally, back to their senses, the two looked at each other in horror. Which basically means Seokmin is over from the harassing and Mingyu's done cheering.

 

"What the fuck! Why didn't you say this was a gay strip bar?" Seokmin whispered loudly while trying to control the embarrassment he was feeling. His face felt numb, Cowboy's thigh were rock-hard solid.

 

"I didn't know. I thought this was a normal bar and they just accepted us right away because we look like hard workers." The other whispered back while looking at the stripper who now decided to go down on him and push open his legs. "Help..." he whimpered to Seokmin. This time, it was Seokmin that mentally cheered and laughed at his friend's face.

 

The good-looking Mingyu looks like he's in labor and is giving birth to twins. Apparently, Leather thought Mingyu was enjoying it and decided to brush his fingertips across Mingyu's thighs which caused him to whimper some more and look at the guy, who's internally laughing, at him for help.

 

"You know what? Since we're working here now let's just enjoy this." Seokmin prompted with a matching smile that's brighter than the spotlight pointed at them. He thought that they've been molested enough, so why not just let them be harassed more.

 

"Yeah, okay let's go with that." Mingyu agreed nonchalantly and the two finally loosened up and shame finally gone.

 

Mingyu thinks that he has been embarrassed enough so why not be more embarrassed for the night. They found themselves dancing with the strippers and partying along with them. Slowly teasing the audience by taking off their vests first which left them at their long white sleeves then, they untangled their tie and threw it at the crowd. They have no idea what they were doing but the customers squealed in delight whenever they slowly unbutton their top.

 

For some odd reasons, Seokmin was left in his alien-themed boxers and socks while Mingyu was only left with his bow-tie and neon orange briefs. There were a few woman customers too, so, their clothes were taken away from them. They just shrugged it off and went home naked. No grinding or any touching others because that is saved for someone else.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

Two boys can be seen walking along the Han River, one was complaining about life in general and the other was ignoring him. It's been four months since they started working at the FAIRY GARDEN GAY BAR.

 

"Min, how can we start out our own restaurant if we only saved up $4,000 each. We need to find more job and earn more money."

 

"Well thanks, Captain obvious," Mingyu replied sarcastically. He knows they need a job, they barely earned enough money. Their wallets were still wailing.

 

Just then, a guy with his guitar case walked passed them and sat on the bench. The guy with silver cross piercing opened his guitar case and played a song. He caught the people's attention and they start throwing money on his guitar case. At the same time, the light bulb on Seokmin's brain light up.

 

"Aha! I know what we should do. I can sing and you can rap, so LET'S BE STREET VENDORS!" He practically broke Mingyu's eardrum with how loud he yelled his idea.

 

The other looked at him for a moment. "Seokmin.." He started, then paused for a more dramatically effect. "THAT IS THE FREAKING BEST IDEA YOU EVER HAD! YOU HAVE A LOUD VOICE AND I CAN TALK FLUENTLY. WHICH IS AN ADVANTAGE FOR US WHEN WE SELL SHI--STUFFS!" Mingyu replied with the same enthusiasm as Seokmin. They're still both noob and idiots so please forgive them.

 

"I know right! Fuck I'm the best."

 

"Language."

 

Seokmin looked at him with a deadpanned expression. "Hypocrite, you swear a lot more than me."

 

"And your point is?"

 

"Jerk."

 

"Bitch." Then, they were off to find some stuff to sell.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

A month has passed since they became street vendors. At first, they tried selling hot dogs which were a mistake. Some guys recognized them as the bartender at Fishy gay bar and started offering them their own 'hotdog'. Bad luck since they love them so much, Leather and Cowboy found out where they work and decided that the Han River is their new hang out place.

 

The strippers sometimes danced for them which wasn't so bad if it weren't for the fact that there are customers everywhere. And the fact that the two are strippers and doesn't care if they strip naked in front of everyone. So yeah, that's not the kind of hot dog they wanna see.

 

The second thing they tried selling was ice cream, which also wasn't the best idea. Whenever Leather and Cowboy bought ice cream, they gave Seokmin and Mingyu this lustful look and licks their ice cream slowly. It wasn't really erotic or anything, as a matter of fact, it looked disgusting. The ice cream melted easily and they bought chocolate flavored ice cream, so it looks like they're eating poop. It was all over their face, and sometimes they spread the ice cream all over their chest and.. And you get the point, so yeah, bad idea.

 

Then, came the best idea they ever had.

 

The two were already on the verge of giving up when they saw the guitar player again. That guitar player with the piercing is what they call him. They see him five times a week just sitting there without a care in the world, people approached and listened to his music. They even throw coins in Piercing's guitar case.

 

"Min, why don't we be just like piercing? Look at him being the most chill bad ass that ever existed." They call him a bad ass because of his piercing. The so-called Piercing is getting ready for his performance, he started tuning his guitar and setting up a blanket to sit on.

 

"Hey Min, let's just sing like piercing." Seokmin looked at Mingyu for a minute and thought that it wasn't a bad idea. Oh yeah, they call each other Min.

 

However, they don't have any instruments. Seokmin looked back at Piercing and his guitar and decided to just approach the guy and borrow their guitar for now.

 

The two were debating on who should approach piercing. They were pushing, hitting and slapping each other because both were too scared to approach the guy with the bad ass piercing. The two are too busy pushing each other that they didn't realize that they're literally in front of Piercing, who's looking at them weirdly.

 

"Umm..." The two Mins stopped whatever they were doing and turned their heads to the right. In front of them was Piercing.

 

"P... pi... PIERCING!" Piercing just watched them with a confused look. Anyone would be confused because there's two suspicious men having a cat fight in front of him and calls him 'Piercing'. Which was weird because his name is Jisoo.

 

"Umm... Hey, I'm Hong Jisoo." Pier--Jisoo said while he offered the two a smile.

 

The two Mins realized that Piercing a.k.a Jisoo is actually a nice guy and not a total bad ass. They also realized that they haven't introduced themselves. Seokmin was the first one who came back to his senses and introduced himself, and Mingyu followed after.

 

After the introduction, the two are still fighting with their intense eye contact on who gets to ask the guy. A few more minutes of contemplation, Seokmin lost.

 

"Jerk."

 

"Bitch," Mingyu smirked while trying to hide his happiness. Honestly, Jisoo kind of scares Mingyu. It's because of his carefree attitude that gives Jisoo the hippie type. Like any minute now he'll give you a motivational speech about life and how it's short and you should enjoy it before you die. And blah blah blahhh... So yeah, Mingyu was relieved he wasn't chosen.

 

Seokmin stood in front of Jisoo, hands nervously scratching the back of his neck. He was sweating like crazy, enough to fill a whole bucket. "S-so..." Mingyu mentally prayed for his friend.

 

Jisoo smiled at him, but it scared Seokmin to death because Jisoo reminded him of those villains in the movie that seems so innocent at first, but in the end, it turns out he's the bad guy. But it's not like Seokmin thinks he's on of those guys, he just looks like it. Oh god, why is it so hard to ask?

 

"S-so... Caniborrowyourguitarbecausewe'regoingtoopenarestaurantbutweneedmoneysoweplantomakemoneybysingingandweneedaninstrumentforthatandyouhaveaninstrumentsoit'smatchmadeinheavensowhatimtryingtosayifcanwepleassborrowyourguitar!" Mingyu faced palmed. Seokmin grinned.

 

"Woah, woah, slow down, bro." Jisoo held his hand up. "The only thing I caught is it's a match made in heaven and hfjsafjdshfjhsajhfjhashfkla."

 

What the fuck.

 

"Yes, yes, yes! It's totally match made in heaven! We need guitar, you have guitar! See? Match made in heaven!" Seokmin cheered, happily pointing at the guitar.

 

Mingyu wondered if it's totally legal to accidentally kill someone. It was an accident, right? So no biggie, he could just say that he was holding a rock to throw in the river, but then his fingers slipped and accidentally threw it at Seokmin and that he didn't mean it to happen and then that his hands accidentally threw Seokmin into the river. He might also consider accidentally killing Jisoo, that guy's creeping the hell out of him.

 

Like how could he understand Seokmin just like that?! He trusts people too easily. He wouldn't be surprised if the guy actually befriended a killer or something.

 

Anyhow... "Hong Joshua. Joshua's my English name, but call me Jisoo." Jisoo is a weird dude. He introduced himself again and he understands Seokmin, even Mingyu couldn't understand the guy and he is supposedly Seokmin's best friend.

 

"Ohh... Sureeee dudes, you can use my guitar." Hong Jipster said with this calming voice while slurring his words a bit. "You could have asked me sooner," he added and handed his guitar to Seokmin with his bright smile that sent chills down Mingyu's spine. His best friend returned the smile with his own creepy style.

 

Mingyu is suddenly scared of the new found friendship of those two.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

Two months... Two months has passed with their new found friend, Jisoo. They started hanging out with the guy and he still creeps the heck out of Mingyu, and Seokmin is still a creepy 'lil shit like always.

 

Anyways, they started singing with Jisoo at the park. They earned a hundred dollars or more, if lucky. Some people are quite rude and leaves garbages on the guitar case. Though, sometimes the garbages were food, so they eat it. You do not waste food.

 

They didn't really care as long as they enjoy what they do, it's all good. Jisoo hadn't asked them why they were doing this because he's just a chill guy. He's fun to be with and joins them with their antics and he's the one who throws away the thongs that Leather and Cowboy leaves. So, basically, they like him. Though, he's creepy in some ways.

 

The three were done for the day and decided to invite Jisoo to their apartment. As a culinary major, both of them served Jisoo a fancy dinner. The guy was in awed at the sight of the food and fell in love with their cooking.

 

In reality, this is the first proper meal that the two cooked. They were too busy earning money so they just mostly ate ramen and some canned foods. They spent a hundred dollars on this meal because they wanted to show some gratitude to Jisoo. The two died a little inside, though because they just spent a hundred bucks. But it's okay, they say, not really, but they needed to show some gratitude.

 

"You two should definitely open up a restaurant. I'll be your number one customer." Jisoo said with his creepy smile, shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

 

The two just looked at each other and grinned. "We are! That's why were saving up money." Seokmin looked proud of themselves for being so independent.

 

"Ohh... So, where are you planning on opening it?"

 

Mingyu looked embarrassed because they haven't actually thought about it and just went with the flow of the idea. "We're not really sure. Maybe here in our apartment?" He ends up asking Seokmin that.

 

"Yeah, I guess, since we didn't really have a proper job, so maybe we'll use our apartment." He looked delighted with his answer and grinned at Mingyu because they have an idea were to open their restaurant now.

 

Jisoo stopped eating for a moment and wiped his lips with a napkin. He looked serious for a moment, the two thought that they might have said something wrong, but then he smiled again, his eyes were smiling too. The two Min's were suddenly scared of that smile. Jisoo doesn't have an eye smile, so why is he smiling like that?

 

He looks like a psycho with a forced eye smile and red sauce in his teeth.

 

"Is that why you were singing with me and used to sell weird stuff at the park?" The two just nodded, unsure where this conversation was going. "I thought it was just your hobby to sell with things." Jisoo giggled and the two shivered at the sight again. It feels like they're about to get eaten by a sea witch.

 

The two are now definitely trying so hard not to piss their pants.

 

Jisoo stopped laughing and looked at the two. "Stop that! Don't look at me like that, I don't bite." The two let go of each other because Jisoo was back in his old self with the creepy smile and chill posture.

 

"I was just wondering if you want a space for a restaurant. I could give you some, my dad has an open space downtown near the shopping malls and I could ask him to give it to you. My dad owns the Eggtartu Industries you guys can have that spot an---"

 

"WHAT THE FUNK YO?! You're rich?!" The two said simultaneously and stared at Jisoo with disbelieving looks. They couldn't believe it. Jisoo is the son of the owner of Eggtartu Industries, it's like one of the famous companies in Seoul. Also the owner of the university they got kicked out. Hong Jisoo. Hong... Jisoo? They couldn't believe it. Hong Jisoo, the one who chills at the park with his guitar. The one who dresses somewhat like a hipster, sometimes, is the son of a CEO.

 

Damn.

 

"Well, my family is. And if you want, I can give a place to open your restaurant and you don't even have to pay for it." He offered again like it's totally normal to give someone a place just like that for free.

 

The two looked at each for a moment. They just sighed because it's too much to accept the offer for free. They were debating to say no because it's not fair to Jisoo, it feels like they were taking advantage of him.

 

The smile on Jisoo's face faltered when he saw their expression. Jisoo just really want to help them and eat some more of their cooking. Yes, it's all for the food and also because he doesn't want to see Leather and Cowboy ever again. Those two were disgusting, always throwing thongs around them.

 

"Jisoo hyung..." Mingyu started, he was fidgeting with his bottom t-shirt. He looked at Seokmin again, who nodded. "OF COURSE, WE'LL TAKE IT!" The two answered with glee on their voices and face with a full-on grin.

 

Jisoo smiled with the two because finally, he wouldn't see Leather and Cowboy again. He stood up from his chair and started doing the worm the dance on the floor. The two Mins, of course, joined him with the dancing and cheering.

 

They are literally just dancing with no music on and just laughing and some more celebrating.

 

"Shut up!" Their neighbor shouted from the other room and the three stopped, but their grin at each other are still painted on their face.

 

"That's Jihoon," Seokmin whispered to Joshua, and both gave each other an amused grin.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

"I can't believe we're doing this." The excitement ran through Seokmin's whole body, he can't stop shaking his legs from the adrenaline rush. The tapping of his fingers on the table annoyed Mingyu quite a bit, but he too is excited so he didn't do anything about it.

 

The three are gathered around Mingyu's laptop. Seokmin on the left, Jisoo in the middle and Mingyu is at the right smiling at himself.

 

Wanna know why they're excited?

 

Well, Jisoo's father just literally shrugged and agreed to his son's request. Apparently, he was gonna turn it into an eggplant store if nothing's gonna occupy it. And his father hates eggplants.

 

So now, the three are searching the web for restaurant names. Of all the things they needed to figure out, they start with naming the restaurant.

 

"How about TeenieMinnie?" Jisoo read out loud from the website they were using. It's a website where they put their names and gives suggestions.

 

"NO! It's too girly." The excitement from Seokmin left his body when he heard the first suggestion. It was just such a terrible name.

 

"Lick-a-Min?"

 

"What the heck! Just no!" This time, it's Mingyu who complained. He knows that he and Seokmin call each other 'Min', but come on, that name is something he doesn't want and who the hell would even name their restaurant that name.

 

"Min's Dicks." Seokmin read another suggestion. "Okay... Not this."

 

"JiMins. It's a combination of our names dudes." The oldest suggested with this calming voice again. He received blank looks in return. "Okay, moving on..."

 

Hours of looking for a perfect name, and they still didn't find one. 'The Jamong Window' was basically for Seokmin only. 'Jisoos' is not even part of the choice. 'SeokMingyu' would be their ship name but not a restaurant. 'Stripping Intestines' , 'Eating Here', 'Vertigo', 'Caragie', 'Carrots', and worst of all 'The Northern Sisters'.

 

"I give up! Let's just come up with our own name." The two nodded along Seokmin's idea. They were just so done with the name suggestions. That name generator should sue for their terrible names.

 

They stayed quiet for a few minutes until Jisoo gave a dissatisfied groan.

 

"Ughh... I can't think of anything either."

 

"Oh, were we supposed to come up with ideas?" Seokmin said while giving the others a nervous laugh and a stupid grin. He didn't know they were supposed to come up with names.

 

The two just sent him blank looks and moved on quickly, by that, it means that they just ignored him. They were done with him.

 

"Moving on... How about we play open your eyes and name the first thing you see?" Jisoo asked.

 

"Umm, sure." The two Mins shrugged, they have nothing to lose anyways. Also, they were too lazy to think of a restaurant name. "Okay, close your eyes and open when I say go. Then, say the first thing you see." Jisoo commanded and the two soon-to-be-restaurant-owners just nodded.

 

"Ready---" The three of them closed their eyes and randomly turned their head to one direction."--and open!"

 

"White!"

 

"Green!"

 

"Black!"

 

The three of them faced at each other and face palmed. 'White Green Black' wasn't really a good restaurant name. It sounds more like the power rangers shouting their outfit color.

 

"Okay, let's try again. This time, don't just say colors." Seokmin proposed with a nervous grin. "Ready... And OPEN!"

 

"Gray!" "Grass!" "Chair!"

 

Mingyu's face lit up at the name. "That's a good one! Let's name i---"

 

"Ready... And OPEN!" Jisoo just cut him off because honestly, it was one of the worst names, though it was quite catchy he admits.

 

"Red!" "Trash?"

 

Mingyu crossed his arms and pouted at the two. "Not fair, I wasn't ready."

 

"Tough shit, Min." Seokmin smirked at his best friend and looked at Jisoo.

 

The two made eye contact and suddenly their eyes brighten, which means that those two are back at it again with the crazy idea. Mingyu just stared at them with a disgusting look and just sighed.

 

Those two can't be stopped now.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

The morning sun was up early this day, the birds singing woke the two soon-to-be-owners of the new restaurant. The weather was quite nice. Really, fucking nice.

 

Just kidding. The black clouds can be seen through the small windows, thunderstorms can be heard everywhere, and the pouring rain drenched the three people, who are currently inside an abandoned place beside some clothing stores.

 

However, this gloomy weather cannot stop the two Mins from their excitement. They're currently with Jisoo at the building where their restaurant is going to be.

 

They decided to check it out today because the cold never bothered them anyways. The adrenaline rush they felt couldn't be stopped, and that's why at 2:34 A.M in the morning, right after they picked out a name, and at this horrendous weather, they decided to check out the building they're gonna to use.

 

Jisoo pulled out the keys from his heart and slowly pushed the door open, for dramatic effect. He flicked open the light switch and let the two welcome the view.

 

"Woooow.. It's so.. It's so.." Mingyu couldn't even finish his sentence. The glee and excitement he felt. It's finally happening. Their dream to open up a restaurant, all their hard word and sweat are finaㅡ

 

"Ugly." His best friend finished the sentence for him. And he couldn't agree more. The size of the inside was fine. There's a counter right by the entrance and beside it was a big wall with a door. The windows were too small and the place is so dark and lonely. It's like one of the location for filming a horror movie. The white paint was gone, it's more like a greyish color and it's all ruined and tattered. When they open the door; the room inside it was big enough to be a kitchen and there's another door at its end, which can be the storage. Their restaurant is really an eye sore, the light bulbs were orange so it adds more effect on the gloomy side. It's soㅡ

 

"Perfect!" Seokmin added after his comment on how ugly it was.

 

His best friend was now beside him and nodding his head in agreement. The two were grinning at Jisoo like little kids overdosed from chocolates. Which by the way, is the worst experience for a parent.

 

"What?" Jisoo gave the two a lost looked. He doesn't understand why they think it's perfect when the place looks like it's been abandoned for years.

 

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor Jisoo hyung." The two stood beside him and placed their arms around his shoulders. Seokmin pointed in one direction and continued spitting out their ideas.

 

"This place looks like the location of World War II, that's why 'tis perfecto." He said it with this Mexican/Korean/Idiot accent and rolls his 'r' in a weird way.

 

"I don't understand," Jisoo stated simply. Mingyu gave him this belief look and shook his head.

 

"What a naive human being you are, hyung. Can't you see!! The place is a mess, therefore-"

 

"We the so-called-owners will have our own opportunity to-"

 

"Make this a better place for you and for me and the entire human race-"

 

"Which basically means we'll be doing this with our hands and can-"

 

"Decorate this place the way we wanted it to and more importantly, we have time for-"

 

"BONDING!" The two shouted in unison while ending their sentences with a pose. Jisoo didn't understand why they had to finish each other sentences. But who cares since those two best friends are now holding hands and dancing in circle while laughing out loud.

 

For Pete's sake, the thunder was so loud, he couldn't hear the celebration dance the two were doing. He wants to join too, but can't since he can't hear what they were saying.

 

"Hey, Josh." Okay, that certainly wasn't Mingyu or Seokmin's voice. The three looked behind them, only to see a guy with a light shade of brown hair closing the door and entering like he owns the place.

 

They stared at the newcomer for a minute and realized that he's an idiot. It's 2:45 AM and why was he out on the streets., and in this kind of weather, really.

 

"Vernon?" Jisoo asked in a surprise voice, he wasn't expecting his meeting with him to be like this. They knew each other of course.

 

"Chwe Vernon Hansol." The two Mins said out loud with a serious face. It seems like they knew each other too. All of a sudden, the atmosphere turned tense.

 

"Kim Mingyu. Lee Seokmin... hyung." Even though they're in this tense atmosphere, Hansol still needs to add honorifics. He is still younger than them.

 

The three were just staring at each other. Jisoo doesn't know what to do, he wants to tell them that no bloodshed would happen at this building. It seems like the situation isn't getting any better. None of the three has said a word yet. And it's quite rare for Seokmin to be this quiet.

 

He walks in between them to fix their problem. Hansol suddenly grinned, showing off his teeth and his meme face. "Hey, guys! Wassup?!" He suddenly spoke in English.

 

The two just returned the smile and replied with all the English words they know. "Wassup man! Wassup?! Hew er you?" Mingyu greeted with his accent.

 

"Enbelievable!" Seokmin exclaimed loudly while spreading his arms like he was taking off to fly. The three continued with their weird greeting and talking in English. Jisoo doesn't understand what's happening but whatever. He just watched them with his chill aura (or whatever that is).

 

He can hear the words 'banana', 'tree is green', 'i like weed' or was it 'i like meat'. Whatever, he doesn't wanna get involved in that conversation.

 

"Wassup, Josh." Apparently, they're done with their greeting. The three approached him and joined him on the floor, where he was sitting. The place was empty so he has no choice but to sit on the floor.

 

"What are you doing here? It's like 3AM?" He asked the youngest of them all.

 

"Nothing really, just walking around and saw this building. What are guys doing here in this kind of weather and time?" Hansol asked them with an amused expression.

 

"Me and my homie, Mingyu, are opening a restaurant at this place and we're checking it out," Seokmin explained. They knew Hansol from the university they used to go. He was also in their class and was also there to witness the 'fire' incident.

 

"Say Hansol, how's our cooking class?" Mingyu asked. He was curious on how grumpy the professor got. Jisoo looked at Seokmin for answers, he didn't know they used to go to the same university. Seokmin told about the incident and how Hansol was a baker. How he makes dessert and how that was his specialty.

 

"Oh." Is what he said before he started laughing out loud. Holding onto his stomach while rolling on the floor and oh, look, MemeSol is back. The three just watched as the youngest kept rolling on the floor. After a few minutes of cleaning the floor, Hansol finally stopped laughing and sat up to answer the question.

 

"I'm not in university anymore. Just got kicked out two months ago." He casually answered. It's like he wasn't even bothered by it. They understand him, after all, they were also kicked out.

 

Jisoo, being the goody two shoes he was gave him a hug and some motivational speech. "It is said that life has its up and down, however, without it, it wouldn't be called life. I know you have suffered enough at this age. But don't worry someone is always there for you and you have to be strong to fight all those downs. Little one, you must know that real life is tough but you are never alone. You have to get up and try again..."

 

Hansol looked at Jisoo with his scrunched up expression aka memesol-wtf-version. The two Mins just continued talking to each other, they are far used to Jisoo's random motivational speech. He also gave them some motivational speech after they met.

 

Twenty minutes through his speech Jisoo is finally done. "Chwe Vernon Hansol, I know you might be carrying a big burdened from your mistakes but remember it's all in the past and learn from your mistakes. Don't keep it all to yourself and talk to us." He gave the younger one final hug and went to his normal self.

 

"Hey, Vernonie, wanna work for us?" And that is how they found their first employees. I mean the second employee. Jisoo declared he wants to be a janitor, so they let him.

 

Two i-can-make-anything chefs, 1 pastry chef and a janitor. It seems like things are looking bright for them. Literally. They sat there and 'talked' until 7am when the sun rises.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

The next day at four in the afternoon, Jisoo asked them to meet up at the building again. After their talk at seven, they all went home, ate and sleep. And now they're here again. Not that they cared.

 

When the two Mins entered, they weren't expecting Hansol to be there, because firstly he doesn't have a key and secondly, Jisoo wasn't even there yet. They were quite surprised but more surprised at the fact that Hansol was laying on a sleeping bag.

 

"Hansollie, what's up with the sleeping bag?" Seokmin asked while he joined the younger on the sleeping bag.

 

"For sleeping." The younger answered simply. They just shrugged and let it go. Mingyu felt left out. The two were cuddling in the sleeping bag while he was just sitting beside them.

 

He looked at his best friend. Seokmin's best friend instinct was acting up and he checked what's wrong. When he looked up he saw his best friend with a pout on his face. They kept staring at each other until Seokmin smiled and nodded his head. Mingyu's face lit up and jumped on top of the two and cuddled them.

 

They cuddled for fifteen more minutes because Jisoo entered with a huge smile on his face. It's not the creepy smile, or motivational smile, it's a different smile. More like a love sick smile. His face was glowing and the atmosphere around him was brighter than Seokmin's smile, also hint of rainbow can be seen around him too.

 

"Hey, guys! I have a good news for you." It was obvious that a good news was coming their way based on the fluffy atmosphere around Jisoo. The three just nodded their head in acknowledgment. Jisoo didn't even question the sleeping bag in the middle and why they were cuddling.

 

He sat in front of them and opened his mouth to announced the 'good' news. However, he was cut off when some random guy with a sleeveless leather jacket, muscles popping up and tattoos all around his arms, walked in while carrying two circle tables.

 

"Hey, boss, where do we put these?" The Hulk asked with a sheepish smile on his face. It scared the three of them (except Jisoo, as usual) because a smile with that kind of body was creepy. He looks like some kind of pedophile.

 

Jisoo waved at them to come in and told them to just put the table where there is space. The guy just gave a salute. Not even a minute later, five guys kept walking in and bringing some tables. It was an unusual sight. The guys that enters keep on getting buffer and buffer and more intimidating and with more sinister looks. However, they soon learned that all of them were softies because who would sing 'Catallena' while working.

 

The others felt awkward with whatever was happening. They don't know what the tables are for and there wasn't even a single chair. So, after the fifteenth table was in, the muscular guys just waved goodbye to Jisoo and left.

 

"So, is this the good news?" Hansol wondered. Jisoo just shook his head and kept smiling. This wasn't the good news.

 

The awkward atmosphere was back again. It seems like Jisoo wasn't planning on saying anything, he's too busy smiling and daydreaming.

 

"Are you... are you gonna tell us the good news now?" Hansol asked again, motioning Jisoo to continue what he was supposed to say.

 

"Yeah." Jisoo nodded.

 

"So, what is it?" Hansol asked again. He was getting annoyed now, Jisoo kept nodding and smiling and doesn't even bother telling them the news. He just wants to know the good news.

 

"Oh..." Jisoo started, "well.." He paused for a second and continued to smile. "I have found a waiter for you guys!" He exclaimed loudly, the others weren't impressed.

 

"That's it?" The youngest asked, Jisoo nodded and Hansol rolled his eyes while the two Mins didn't really care. They were just glad they have another employee now.

 

"Well, who is it?" Seokmin asked excitedly while smiling at Jisoo.

 

"It's myㅡ" Jisoo didn't get to finish his sentence because the door opened and suddenly, time slowed, petals began falling from the ceiling, while a song started playing in the background when a guy walked in. It was just not any 'guy', that guy is probably the prettiest guy they've ever seen. With his long hair, angelic face, fair skin and that beautiful smile he has. The others swear that they could see angel wings behind the guy as he walks up to them with that same smile as Jisoo—the in love idiotic smile. The slow-motion, petals and song was not helping at all, it made him more beautiful.

 

"Yeobo!" The long-haired guy shouted and soon, the time was back to its normal pace, the petals and song were also gone. The rest were confused, as far as they know they were all single and they don't even know that person. They gave each other a confused look, except Jisoo, whose smile definitely got bigger.

 

"Jagiya!" Jisoo shouted back, standing up and walking towards the newcomer.

 

"Babe." The Angel responded back.

 

"Baby," Jisoo said, opening his arms for a hug.

 

"Honey!" Angel said while going towards Jisoo's arms. The two were embracing each other while the three were in a state of shocked. First of all, their Jisoo hyung was in a relationship. Secondly, he was the first one in a relationship. Thirdly, his 'boyfriend' is gorgeous. Lastly, holy shit he wasn't single.

 

"I missed you." The angel stated while giving Jisoo a pout.

 

"Aww baby, I missed you too." Jisoo gave his boyfriend a peck on the lips and the two keep smiling at each other and maintaining their eye contact. The three were now throwing Jisoo a deadpanned look.

 

"Ahem..." Migyu cleared his throat. "We're still here you know," he added while giving the two a distasteful look. They were just too cheesy. It was disgusting.

 

Jisoo just gave them a sheepish smile while holding his boyfriend tighter. "Oh yeah, I would like to introduce you guys to my honeybunch, the love of me life, the butter to my cup, the keys to my he---"

 

"Your boyfriend. We know." The three said together while motioning to Jisoo to just get to the point.

 

"My boyfriend, and your first waiter, Yoon Jeonghan." Jisoo smiled at Jeonghan. The three gagged at the sight because the whole time Jisoo was talking he was staring at his boyfriend. It was sickening.

 

Jeonghan finally broke eye contact and looked at the three. "Hey, guys! A pleasure to be working with you littlings~ Call me Jeonghan hyung."

 

"Hyung~" Seokmin said affectionately while smiling at their new employee.

 

Jisoo grinned at the three and placed his arms around Jeonghan's waist. "Hey now, don't get fooled by this angelic face. He's actually a devil inside." He pointed out, while Jeonghan gave his lover a pout, he was revealing his secret.

 

"Anyways, welcome to the family Jeonghan hyung." The taller owner gave his hyung a welcoming smile. And you can see Hansol giving Seokmin a confused because they weren't family... yet.

 

"Now, we only need another waiter and a cashier," Seokmin smiled at them.

 

"If you need one I can give you one." A smirk found its way on Jeonghan's lips. "But he can be a little feisty," he added. He took his phone out and dialed a number. They just watched him.

 

The phone stopped ringing and shortly, a groan can be heard from the other line.

"Hello, this is your worst nightmare, so you better have a good reason why you are calling me in the middle of my nap time." The person on the phone said, his voice laced with annoyance.

 

"Daaamn, gurl, you have some attitude," Hansol commented which earned him a sass back from the person on the other line.

 

"This is your Jeonghan hyung by the way, Seungkwan-ah," Jeonghan said with an overly sweet voice, this gave the rest chills because damn, that was creepy and it scared the hell out of them.

 

"Oh.. Ohhh... Hahaha.." 'Seungkwan' laughed nervously. "So hyung, what can I do for you?"

 

"Congratulations! You are now officially part of the family. Come at 17 Kwangsuh St. because your new job is here." Jeonghan said with an enthusiastic voice.

 

The rest were confused, except Jisoo, because he used to this. Their new waiter just hired someone out of nowhere.

 

"Oh. Cool. Hello, everyone on the other line! My name is Boo Seungkwan and it's nice to meet all of you." The other greeted enthusiastically.

 

"We haven't even introduced ourselves yet." Hansol deadpanned, which earned him another growl from Seungkwan.

 

"Well, why don't you introduce yourself, you rude nugget!" yelled Seungkwan.

 

"It's Chwe Vernon Hansol, not nugget."

 

"Whatever."

 

"Hey! I'm Lee Seokmin and I'm one of the owners. Can't wait to meet you in person." Seokmin nudged his best friend to introduce himself too.

 

"Kim Mingyu and I'm the other owner and that guy was my bfff, by the way," Mingyu said. He was kinda nervous so he sounded stiff and intimidating.

 

"So, we're done with the greeting. Okay, bye I have to get back to my beauty sleep." Seungkwan sassed and hang up.

 

The rest gave each other uncertain looks. It seems like their family was gonna get interesting. Jisoo just gave the rest his creepy smile again. He was kinda upset because he didn't get to introduce himself.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

The two Mins explained to the rest of the employees their situation. Surprisingly, they were fine with helping renovate the restaurant. They looked like some guys who doesn't like working, but apparently, they are hard workers. So, they started listing the things that they needed.

 

Jisoo and Jeonghan are in charge of buying the paints and the design they want for their floor. Seungkwan and Hansol are left back at the restaurant to find a chair they can use. The tables that Jisoo's father gave them doesn't include chairs, so they're in charge for looking sub-chairs.

 

The two owners are currently at the supermarket, shopping for kitchen utensils. They were in charge of buying kitchen utensils because they know best what is needed for cooking.

 

After paying, they were about to just get off the line when a shout can be heard from a different aisle. Being the curious human being they are, they walked to the direction where the shouting came from.

 

"You are so fired! This is the fourteenth time you let some customers check all their belongings! As a cashier, you are the one responsible for handling this, not them! What if the customer scammed you and you also let a $50 get away! Get out of here! And freak my grammar is not even making sense. Ugh!" The manager stopped ranting and walked out. The now unemployed cashier just rolled his at his former manager.

 

The cashier just shrugged and gathered his things. The guy didn't really care, he kept his poker face on and wasn't even fazed with all the attention he was getting. At least, he got his paycheck yesterday.

 

"He's cute. And definitely your type, Min." Seokmin said to his best friend while wiggling his eyebrows at him.

 

"Oh, shut up," Mingyu said, but Seokmin can definitely see the hint of a smile on his face.

 

Seokmin smirked at his best friend, Mingyu knows that look it's the i-have-something-on-mind-and-you'll-definitely-thank-me-in-the-future, he ran after the fired employee.

 

"Hey! Guy that just got fired! Wait up!" The bystanders just gave Seokmin a weird look but he was too busy chasing after the guy.

 

Seokmin stopped in front of the employee, the guy just looked around and pointed at himself. Seokmin just gave him a smile and nodded.

 

"So, I'm Lee Seokmin and my friend--" He pointed at Mingyu who was walking towards them. "and I are opening a restaurant. We are looking for a cashier, it seems like you are jobless. Why don't you work at our restaurant?"

 

The poker-faced guy just shrugged and nodded his head. Mingyu finally reached his best friend. He was about to apologize to the guy for whatever his best friend said when Seokmin smirked at him and said that they have found their cashier.

 

Mingyu's shocked face kinda amused their new employee. Seokmin just grinned at them. Their new cashier wasn't even creeped out by them, it definitely means he'll fit right in their family.

 

They were now complete. A two wannabe restaurant owners, one wealthy janitor, a pastry chef that brings sleeping bag at their restaurant, a devil in disguise waiter and a sassy waiter, and lastly a cashier who hasn't uttered a word to them. Well, at least they have employees now, so it's all good.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

"Hey guys, we're back from the market and we brought our new cashier." Seokmin greeted the rest of the employees, who is now sitting on the floor and eating some chicken.

 

The rest just nodded and gave the newcomers a thumbs up. They sat down with the rest and started eating.

 

"So, why don't you introduce us to our new cashier?" Seungkwan said.

 

"Oh yeah, sure." Mingyu agreed and started pointing at them one by one. "This is Jisoo hyung, Jeonghan hyung, Hansollie and that's sassy diva over there is Seungkwan." The cashier just nodded and gave them a smile.

 

"Guys this is... Wait, what's your name?" The two didn't realize that they haven't even asked the guy for his name. Well, he was just there being quiet and hasn't said anything.

 

"Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo." The cashier, whose name is actually Wonwoo, introduced himself. Finally, the new guy said something. Seokmin swore that he saw some rainbow surrounding his best friend.

 

Mingyu glanced at his best friend. The idiot was smirking at him and making a heart with his fingers. He just mouthed 'shut up' to him but the idiot just grinned at him.

 

It's been three days since they started painting and fixing the place. They only need to wait for the workers who needs to fix their windows, the stove, oven and microwave to be delivered. They were almost done, however, they still didn't have any chairs.

 

They've gathered again at the restaurant, sitting on the floor, as usual, it's their usual meeting. The web wasn't a big help to them because there isn't a single cheap chair. They were short on money. And Wonwoo still hasn't said a complete sentence to Mingyu, which frustrates the latter and amuses Seokmin.

 

All of them sighed, they were on the verge of giving up when Jisoo had an idea.

 

"Hey, did you guys keep the garbage can that the audiences threw at us?" he asked the two Mins. The rest just gave them a puzzled looked, they didn't wanna know why people were throwing trash cans at them. So, they just kept quiet and listened to their conversation.

 

"Yeah, of course! We even have the newspapers stored at home too." Seokmin looked proud at their accomplishments of keeping the garbage bin and newspapers. The taller of the two sighed because the garbage cans are kept stocked in their second bedroom. Mingyu didn't like it one beat because, now, they have to share a room.

 

"Okay, good."

 

"Why do you ask?" It's Mingyu who asked Jisoo, he doesn't understand why they needed those. Mingyu gave relief sigh because finally those fifty garbage can will finally be gone.

 

"Because we can use the trash bin as chairs. Let's just clean it real good and paint over it. The newspapers can be the table cover. And we can continue out team bonding" Jisoo said. The rest gave a nod at the idea. It definitely suits their restaurant name.

 

"Oh yeah! We can get creative wrap newspapers around every table and put a white transparent plastic on top of it!" Jeonghan piped.

 

"Okay, now that's settled. What about the light bulbs? We can't just leave them hanging on ceiling." The diva of the group pointed out.

 

Seokmin gasped at that question. "What about the garbage lids? We can use the lids to cover the light bulbs. So, every table has it's own lid and light bulb. Damn, I am a master at arts and crafts." He suggested while making wild gesture. Also, giving himself a pat on his shoulders

 

The rest nodded and gave each other a thumbs up. It seems like their restaurant is coming together.

 

"I guess we could say, 'Welcome to the Red Trash where everything is literally trash'." Wonwoo said jokingly, which gets him a surprised reaction. Wonwoo was only kidding but it seems like everyone loved it.

 

"Hey, let's say it together!" Seokmin exclaimed, which gets him a bunch of 'yes'.

 

Two weeks later...

 

Seokmin turned the sign to open and soon, people were coming in. The employees stood there, ecstatic that there's some people already waiting outside. Jisoo passed the scissors to Seokmin and Mingyu, the two smiled at each other and the cut the ribbon in half. Applause can be heard everywhere, especially Jisoo who was excited to eat their cooking again. They looked at each other, Mingyu silently counting and when he reached three, they opened their mouths.

 

"Welcome to the Red Trash! Where everything is literally trash!" And smile.

 

 

**OUR GOALS IN LIFE (by 2Min at the age of 12)**

 

  * ~~get out of the house~~

  * ~~go to Seoul~~

  * ~~go to university~~

  * ~~go work~~

  * ~~go be restaurant owners~~

  * ~~go be chefs~~

  * ~~go find employees~~

  * ~~go get friends and be fam together~~

  * ~~go have fun~~

  * ~~go get drunk~~

  * ~~go and be famous owners~~

  * ~~go on with life and still be bfffffffffffssssss~~

  * ~~go check out cute guys~~

  * ~~go get boyfriends~~

  * ~~go to a club with friends~~

  * don't get arrested

  * go and etc...




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter [@dohunmtaeongd](https://twitter.com/dohunmtaeongd)


	2. The New Ninja Turtles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are wasting another fifteen (or so) minutes of your life, thank you.

**Hong Jisoo**

 

Chapter 2 : The Daily Life of the Ninja Turtles

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

If you see people crying while passing by by the Fire Department, just ignore it. The depressing music that can be heard from the inside was just so sad, that the people who walked passed the department can't help but burst into tears. The music just kept hitting them in the damn feels, like right in the kokoro.

 

Inside the department, Seungcheol and Soonyoung are also crying a river. Their department was now so quiet, it used to be full of life, but now it was full of sadness. The only thing you could hear is the depressing music and the sobs of the two firemen. Apparently, they just watched this sad movie, it was called Titanic and Jack dying was too much to handle. They decided to play sad music to honor his death. So, yeah, that's why they were just laying down there on the couch, mourning over a character's death.

 

"Hyung, why the hell did we watch this movie?" Soonyoung asked, wiping his snot with a tissue and throwing it on the ground. Both of them were surrounded by wet tissues, thanks to their tears and snot.

 

Seungcheol glanced at the other fireman. "Because Leonardo DiCaprio was in it, and you know how it's our punishment to watch every God damn DiCaprio movies." The other supported.

 

"Tell me why we're being punished again?"

 

"We lost the fucking bet with Doyoon."

 

"Oh yeah, and by the way, where are the others?" The blonde with blue highlights wondered. This morning when he came for work, there was no one around and usually, Doyoon and the others were already there.

 

To the other's shocked, the brown-haired suddenly wailed, letting out even more ugly sobs. Soonyoung just passed him more tissues. "I forgot, they were moved to another department!" the head fireman cried, loudly blowing on the tissue.

 

Soonyoung soon joined him with the ugly sobs. The remembrance of their other members being moved just added to their sadness even more, now only the two of them are left in their department. Was this how Rose felt when Jack died? Because damn, girl, it hurtsss. Uglier sobs can now also be heard from the inside, some people even thought that an animal was being tortured inside. The sound was just plain horrible and ugly.

 

The two firemen's tears suddenly evaporated when they heard a beeping sound. The wet tissues and depressing music also disappeared, even the people passing by had also stopped tearing up. The gloomy aura surrounding them was replaced with a happier aura, it was like as if they weren't just bawling their eyes out and blowing snots into tissue earlier.

 

Seungcheol stood up from the couch, stretching his stiff limbs.

 

"Time to water the plants, Soonyoung," he cheerfully said.

 

"It's your turn this time, hyung. I watered them yesterday," Soonyoung reminded him. In reality, though, it was Seungcheol who actually watered the plants, but it seems like his hyung's memory of who's watering them kept disappearing, like every morning he would forget that he was the one who watered them, so Soonyoung just took advantage of it and would tell him that it was his turn. He felt guilty, but hey, the man always happily complied and he enjoys watering them.

 

Who could get in the way of true happiness, well certainly not Soonyoung.

 

"Ohh yeah, you're right." Seungcheol nodded. "'Kay, I'm off to water them now." He waved goodbye at the sitting fireman.

 

"Have fun, hyung." The blonde waved back, smiling. "Also, don't get drenched again this time," he added, but the older had already gone outside. Oh well, they have many clothes in the storage, his hyung could just use some clothes from there.

 

Seungcheol happily made his way outside of the Fire Department, humming under his breath as he strolled across the front lawn. Since he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking, he didn't realize that there was a rock in the way, so he tripped. Like in the movies, the timed slowed as he tried to save himself from face planting, but moving his hands too much made his balance even more off, so yeah, he fell, face first.

 

Acting like nothing happened, he was back on his feet in a second. With a big smile, Seungcheol continued his way to the hose. He entangled the hose, bringing it with him as he twists open the faucet. When the water finally came sprouting out from the long rubber, he started humming again and turned around, ready to water the plants.

 

"What. The. Actually. Fuck!" Looks like there was a person behind him, oops. "Choi. Fucking. Seungcheol. You—ackk—are so—ackgkcg—fucking—affsksks—dead!" the person screamed, coughing and choking on water.

 

Soonyoung was listening to My Heart Will Go On (the song kept playing over and over in his head, he just had to listen to it) when he heard a shout from outside. Oh, looks like his one and only best friend, Lee Jihoon, finally arrived and by the sound of his screams, looks like Seungcheol sprayed water on him... again.

 

"Fucking—phfffttt—stop pointing—acksfgshs—the hose—gahshsfsh—at me!" Seungcheol nervously chuckled and let down the hose, he only realized that the hose was still on and facing Jihoon.

 

He watched as the short pink-haired man stood there, a deadly aura surrounding him and glaring at him.

 

"Ahehe... Jihoon... good morning—I meant a-afternoon, you're looking c-cool today, ahaha..." He prayed for his life when he saw the shorter man grabbing the hose.

 

Soonyoung could only sigh when he heard the screams of Seungcheol saying to stop. He paused the song and went to the back room where the storage is, time to get the towels and clothes ready.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

The atmosphere was so tense that Soonyoung feels like he would choke. Erase that, he's already choking to death. There, he could already see it, on the newspapers headlines: Local Fireman Kwon Soonyoung Died from Choking from Tense Atmosphere Between Best Friend Lee Jihoon and Co-Worker Choi Seungcheol, yep that would be the headlines.

 

His dream of being in the newspapers will be finally be achieved! Though, instead of the news about him being all heroic and shit, he's only going to be there because only he died. He just hopes it doesn't happen.

 

So yeah, he was stuck between these two grown-ass-men who was finally done changing. Jihoon was glaring daggers at Seungcheol, while Seungcheol was just there squirming on the couch and trying to hide. Which he could not understand, because his hyung was like tall and big and the couch was small.

 

The room was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop, heck! he was sure you could even hear a feather dropping and that thing was freakin' light. Really, he preferred the gloomy atmosphere earlier rather than this tense atmosphere now.

 

Soonyoung should be used to this because every afternoon was always like this, okay not every afternoon, but mostly. Why? Because Seungcheol keeps forgetting that Jihoon arrives the same he waters the plant, so he would accidentally spray Jihoon with the hose as soon as he turns around, cause miraculously, Jihoon would just arrive the same time he turns around and would be there in that spot, behind Seungcheol.

 

This was actually how the first meeting of these two went. Jihoon finally decided to visit the department because Soonyoung's been pestering him to come visit and apparently, Seungcheol was watering the plants and when a voice spoke behind him, Seungcheol turned around, forgetting he was holding a hose and sprayed Jihoon with water. Jihoon was so pissed, he sprayed Seungcheol back.

 

And from then on, every time his best friend would visit, Seungcheol would just keep accidentally drenching him, so every time Jihoon would come, he would have an umbrella in his hands, but he forgot his umbrella today. Soonyoung just can't understand why this keeps happening, like really.

 

Finally deciding to speak, he turned to his best friend. "How's the new song you're working on?"

 

"It's done, I've also handed it already, so I'm just waiting for my bosses opinion." The two firemen mentally let out a sigh of relief when the tense atmosphere disappeared. No more suffocating.

 

"By the way, when's the arrival of the two exchanged interns?" Oh shit, they've forgotten about it. They shared a surprised look.

 

When it was announced that the other members would be moved, their boss called the next day to inform them that there are two exchanged Chinese interns who are going to be joining their department.

 

"Umm... Tuesday," Seungcheol answered.

 

Jihoon face palmed, shaking his head. They just watched him, confused at the sudden action. "Why are you shaking your head like that?" Soonyoung asked.

 

"You two are morons, no wonder this department doesn't get called for emergencies," the smaller mumbled, earning a 'hey' from the two.

 

"Excuse you, but we do get calls for emergencies, okay." The head fireman defended.

 

"Oh please, saving animals from high places are not emergencies," Jihoon retorted.

 

The two opened their mouths, ready for a comeback, but no words came out. Jihoon sent them a smug smirk, knowing that he had won that one. The firemen deflated on the couch, Jihoon was right, saving animals from high places was not emergencies. But because they have new members now, they'll prove Jihoon wrong, and that their department does get calls for emergencies.

 

"Wipe that smug smirk off your face, Ji, it doesn't look good." Jihoon glared at the blonde.

 

"You two said that the new interns will arrive on Tuesday, right?" A nod from the two. "Well, today's fucking Tuesday, you dipshits." He sighed.

 

Oh, it's Tuesday today.

 

The two firefighters thought.

 

Ohh! It's Tuesday today!

 

They stared at each other, both not knowing how to react. Today was Tuesday, so that means the two interns will arrive today. They're dead, both of them planned to throw a party to welcome the new comers, but seeing how they've forgotten about it, looks like no party is happening.

 

Goodbye, food. Goodbye, decorations.

 

"OH SHIT! What do we do?" Soonyoung panicked, turning to his best friend.

 

"Don't look at me, I don't know." Jihoon shrugged.

 

"Hyung! What time will they arrive again?!" he asked, Seungcheol recalled the conversation they had with their boss, going back to remember what time they arrive.

 

He furrowed his eyebrows, thinking hard. "Don't think too hard, Cheol, it might hurt your dumb brain," Jihoon commented, he was just ignored, though.

 

"Hmm..." The two best friend's waited for him. "I think bossu said that they'll arrive at 2:00 p.m, is that right? Yeah! It's right, they'll arrive at around 2:00 p.m!" Seungcheol grinned, proud that he remembered. Soonyoung gave the head firemen a high five.

 

While the two celebrated, Jihoon face palmed. He seriously wants to bash his head against the wall right now. "Hey, hey, hey, Jihoon, stop smacking your head, bro. What's wrong now?" Soonyoung asked, worried for his best friend's sanity.

 

The smaller man pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. "Look at the clock," he sighed.

 

The two exchanged confused looks, but they did check the clock nonetheless. The small hand was pointing at two, while the big hand was pointed at three. Oh, it's 2:15.

 

The realization seemed to finally hit them. They shared another panicked look, feeling helpless. Now how were they going to welcome the interns? By just saying welcome? But that's too boring, and not to say, common! They have to throw a party, but they have no time! But wait... Didn't Seungcheol said they'll arrive at around 2:00 something? Great! That means they can still prepare something!

 

Seungcheol and Soonyoung nodded at each other, getting the message, then they glanced at Jihoon, who was clueless as fuck. He has no idea why they were nodding at each other and why they were looking at him.

 

"Quick, Jihoonie! Let's go get the decorations and then order food!" The two grabbed Jihoon by the wrist, running to where the storage is.

 

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" The two stopped in their tracks, looking back at the pink-haired.

 

Seungcheol let out an annoyed huff. "What now?"

 

Jihoon gave him a glare, the taller just gave him one back. Soonyoung rolled his eyes, motioning his best friend to hurry up and tell. "Did you two even bought decorations?"

 

Oh, that's a good question. That got the two men thinking, did they? Seungcheol and Soonyoung looked at each other, rubbing each other's chin as they try to remember if they bought decorations. Jihoon just really want to get out of there, it was obvious the two morons didn't buy decorations.

 

"Ahh, yeah, we didn't..." Soonyoung said, still rubbing Seungcheol's chin. It felt nice, his hyung's chin was smooth.

 

"Smooth chin, hyung." He winked.

 

The older winked back. "Back at you, bro."

 

Jihoon rolled his eyes.

 

"How are we supposed to fucking decorate this dump place when you two do not even have any decorations!" Jihoon yelled, glaring at the two who, thank God, finally stopped stroking each other's chin. It was getting annoying.

 

"Maybe we can make our own decorations?" Seungcheol suggested, his face glowing. "You know, DIY."

 

"Oh yeah? Where's the supplies?" Seungcheol deflated, grin quickly transforming into a frown.

 

Jihoon didn't have to crush his hope like that, he was just trying to suggest ideas. But he was right, they don't have any supplies, because this is a fire department and who the hell would have art supplies lying around inside a fire department? Well, it's going to be them, because Seungcheol would be damned if they don't have any art supplies, so later, he would go art supplies shopping.

 

Soonyoung stood there, trying to think of any ideas. Maybe they can use the shirts they have for a banner, just cut it out and sew it together and since they have sharpies, they can just right welcome there. That could work, but the blonde just shook his head, erasing the idea quickly. They—no not him, Jihoon and Seungcheol needs the shirts for changing every time they get wet. So, no, cutting shirts is out.

 

But what can they use, though? The broomsticks and mops would be no use at all, they were just a stick with a bunch of strings glued down at the end. Maybe they can just write and draw on the walls. Oooh, that's such a good idea, good job Soonyoung. He mentally praised himself, smiling brightly.

 

When he was about to open his mouth, Jihoon interrupted him. "Don't... just don't even tell us what you're thinking right now."

 

Soonyoung pouted. "I didn't even say anything yet."

 

"You have that look where you just thought of a bad idea." What? What was Jihoon talking about? His idea was brilliant, okay. It's not bad.

 

Before he can even defend himself, he was cut off, again. "No, don't say anything at all. You're ideas are not brilliant, not even once." Okay, that was hurtful. Right in his kokoro!

 

Jihoon didn't mean to be mean... wait, scratch that, he did mean to be mean. Soonyoung's idea was probably horrible, like every idea he has. His best friend only has good ideas sometimes, and that rarely happens. It was a good thing Jihoon quickly learned the face Soonyoung makes every time he has bad ideas, and he stuck the look in his brain because he was not going through another horrible shits.

 

Before he knew the look, he had to go through many, many terrible ideas his best friend ever had. The first one happened was when they were like seven-years-old. Yes, he still remembers it, along with all the other bad ideas Soonyoung ever thought of.

 

"What about you, Jihoon, any good ideas?" Soonyoung snarked, glaring at the smaller man. Jihoon rolled his eyes. "See! You don't even have any ideas at all!"

 

Not that Jihoon cares.

 

"Come on, thi—"

 

Seungcheol was cut off when the familiar 'Pink Fluffy Unicorn Dancing On Rainbow~ Pink Fluffy Unicorn Dancing On Rainbow~' doorbell rang in the department. They all froze, well mostly the two firemen, Jihoon couldn't careless, he was more bothered about the doorbell. Can't they choose a better one? Or like a normal one instead, because why? Why Pink Fluffy Unicorn On Rainbow? Just why?

 

"Oh no, Jihoon! That's probably them! What do we do?!" Soonyoung cried, latching on his best friend and shaking him.

 

"You open the door and welcome them," the irritated man replied.

 

"B-but—" Jihoon glared at Seungcheol. "Ugh, fine," he huffed, walking towards the door. Soonyoung separated himself from Jihoon and trailed after him.

 

Seungcheol took a deep breath, hands gripping the door knob. Soonyoung bit his nails. Jihoon just glared at the wall, wishing to be back in his studio. Seungcheol took another deep breath, then another one and another one. Soonyoung was still biting his nails.

 

He was about to take another deep bre—"For fucks sake, just open the door, you dipshit." Jihoon groaned.

 

"Chill, Ji."

 

"Soonyoung, just shut up."

 

"Woah, Ji, what's gotten into you today? Why so irritated?"

 

"You seriously want to ask me that, you clock."

 

"Heey, what time is it? It's 10 hour, 10 minute!" Soonyoung grinned. "Say it with me, Jihoon, what time is it?"

 

"No."

 

"Ehh, wrong answer. Try again, what time is it?"

 

"One more time and I'm go—" Seungcheol opened the door. There, standing in the entrance was two people, one tall blonde and one bubble gum haired one.

 

Seungcheol gave them his biggest grin. "Helloo! Are you two the interns?" he asked, the two men nodded. "Oh great! Come in, come in." He motioned them inside.

 

The two Chinese interns stepped inside the department, looking around the place. It looks normal, except for the gigantic painting of two people (which suspiciously looks like Soonyoung and Seungcheol) in a ninja turtle costume. Also for the pink pole in the corner, the blue fan beside the TV, the creepy Santa Claus and Cat figurine sitting on top of the TV, the disco ball hanging from the ceiling and the ninja turtles weapon beside the big ass painting on the wall and the list goes on and on... Okay, so the place doesn't look normal.

 

Soonyoung approached the two men, a big happy grin etched on his face. "Hiii! Welcome to Ninja Turtle Fire Department! I'm Soonyoung, what are your names?"

 

He waited for them to reply, but he just got blank looks in return. Maybe the two interns didn't hear him, he asked them the same question again, but he got the same result. His grin faded and he glanced at Seungcheol, who was next to Jihoon, watching him. He turned back at the new interns and flashed an apologetic smile before walking towards Seungcheol.

 

"Hyuung, how do we communicate with them?" Soonyoung panicked. "They can't speak Korean."

 

"Huh? What do you mean?"

 

"They didn't understand what I said, so they probably don't speak Korean, what do we do?"

 

Jihoon looked at the two Chinese men who were talking to each other, then back to Soonyoung. "How are you sure?"

 

"They didn't reply when I asked them what's their name, they just gave me this look." Soonyoung copied the interns' blank look.

 

"Maybe they just didn't want to talk to you," Jihoon replied. He was sure the two interns knew how to speak Korean, after all, Seungcheol asked them in Korean earlier and they understood.

 

"Oh please, everyone wants to talk to me, what are you talking 'bout, Ji."

 

"Not everyone," he muttered under his breath, walking towards the couch and sitting down.

 

Soonyoung turned his gaze towards Seungcheol. "So, what do we do, hyung?"

 

"Well, just follow me." Soonyoung nodded and they walked towards the two interns who were talking to each other, pointing around the place.

 

They probably like the place. Seungcheol smiled at that.

 

When the two Chinese noticed them, they flashed a small smile towards them, the two firemen grinned back in return. Seungcheol cleared his throat before opening his mouth. "Hi, you two can no Korean?" he asked, grinning.

 

They interns glanced confusedly at each other before turning their confuse gazes towards the two. Jihoon face palmed from the couch.

 

"So, no Korean?" he asked again, they still stared at him with the same confused looks. He turned to Soonyoung. "I'll try again."

 

"You two"—he pointed at the two—"no speak—"he pointed at himself and Soonyoung—"Korean?" he asked slowly, waiting for their response, he just got the same confuse looks.

 

"You're right, they don't speak Korean," Seungcheol said, frowning.

 

"See, now what are we going to do?" Soonyoung asked. Seungcheol was quiet for a second before pulling Soonyoung in the corner. Jihoon saw the two interns give each other a what he likes to call what-the-fuck looks.

 

He sighed, standing up and making his way towards the two interns. "I'm sorry about them, they're just big idiots," he said. "I'm Lee Jihoon, by the way."

 

"Wen Junhui, but call me Jun and this is Minghao," the taller one introduced, pointing at the bubble gum haired next to him, who waved at him.

 

"You two do speak Korean, I was right."

 

"Yeah, we're fluent, but Minghao still has a hard time reading hangul, though." Minghao nodded in agreement.

 

 _Idiots_ , Jihoon thought, looking at the two in the corner.

 

"Why do they think that we don't speak Korean?" Jihoon found Minghao's accent cute.

 

"Because they assumed that you guys don't speak Korean when you two just gave Soonyoung a blank look when he asked you guys your name," he answered. "Also, they're idiots," he added.

 

"Ohh, we just didn't answer him because we were surprised about how big his grin was," Jun said, Minghao nodding next to him.

 

"Yeah, I understand how big it is." Jihoon agreed. "You'd be more shock if you saw one of the restaurant employees grin, his smile is so fucking creepy," he said, Jun and Minghao looked at each other, not sure who was Jihoon talking about.

 

Was Jihoon also weird like those two? They hope not, because from the few seconds they met the two firemen, the two of them could already tell that they were weirdos, they just hope Jihoon is not.

 

"Are you also a fireman?" Jun asked.

 

Jihoon shook his head. "Nah, I'm a producer. I just always visit the department."

 

"Oh, I see. Why, though?"

 

"Soonyoung, the one with the small eyes, kept pestering me to visit, so it became a routine to always visit the department I guess," he explained.

 

The two nodded. "What's the relationship between you two?" Minghao asked.

 

"We're best friends."

 

"Poor you," Jun said.

 

Jihoon nodded in agreement. "I know, that clock is an idiot, always dragging me around to do some shits, and then Seungcheol is worse, always spraying me with water, like every time," he complained. Minghao and Jun patted him on the back in sympathy.

 

With those two as friends, they could imagine the hardships Jihoon had to endure. The two gives them that 'weird' vibe and they only met them a few minutes ago.

 

"Well, it's time for me to go now," Jihoon announced, looking at the clock. He stared at Jun and Minghao. "They'll probably talk to you two weirdly, so endure it for now until they realize that you two can speak Korean, and also be careful, and good luck. Also, nice meeting you guys." He gave the two a pat in the back.

 

"Hey, dipshits!" Soonyoung and Seungcheol who were discussing what to do in the corner, stopped and looked at Jihoon. "I'm going now, don't scare Jun and Minghao."

 

They didn't even notice that he knew their names.

 

"Bye, Ji!"

 

"See you tomorrow!"

 

Jihoon nodded and walked out of the department. He hopes that Jun and Minghao won't run back to China after spending a few hours with Soonyoung and Seungcheol.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

It's been an hour now since Jihoon left, and Jun and Minghao desperately want him to come back. Seungcheol and Soonyoung were making them want to bash their head against the wall. Jun can't even count how many time he had rolled his eyes, and Minghao was wishing he has his nunchucks to shut these two up. They were trying to converse with them, but because they think they can't speak Korean, they speak slowly and making sentences short.

 

It doesn't even make sense! And how do they expect them to answer their questions with one-word sentences? It was a good thing they've finally introduced themselves, it was hard, but they got through it.

 

"You two, enjoy, now?" Seungcheol asked, smiling at them. Jun and Minghao mentally sighed, wanting to be anywhere but here.

 

They didn't reply. "Hyung, make it shorter," Soonyoung suggested.

 

"Okay, maybe I should use pictures too."

 

"Oh, good idea!" They watched as Soonyoung got up from the couch, walked towards the cabinet beneath the painting, open it and pull out a paper and pen.

 

He sat back down, handing Seungcheol the paper and pen. "Thanks, Soonyoung." Seungcheol started drawing. Jun and Minghao gave each other a look, mentally sending the other a good luck message.

 

When Seungcheol was done, he showed them his drawing. Minghao immediately wanted to burn it.

 

"You two"—Seungcheol points at his drawing of two stickmen with a nose, big grins that have so many lines in the middle and a twinkle next to their head—"this?"

 

They sighed, and nodded even though they didn't understand anything. Seungcheol and Soonyoung cheered, giving each other high fives.

 

It was a long day. A long, long day for the two interns.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

It's been two days since Minghao and Jun were transferred at Ninja Turtle Department, and those two days were torture. They still didn't know that they speak and understand Korean, so Seungcheol and Soonyoung were still talking to them with drawings and broken sentences. They've tried giving them hints that they do speak Korean, but no, they were just too dense.

 

They even talked to each other in Korean in front of them, but they still didn't know. Jihoon just kept sending them pity looks and kept patting them on the back, while apologizing about how idiotic the two firemen were. Jun had probably broke the world's Roll Your Eyes record from how many times he had already rolled his eyes between those two days.

 

Right now, Soonyoung was explaining the equipment to them. They would have understood it if it weren't for the fact he was talking in broken sentences.

 

"Okay, this is Fire Hose," he said, holding up the fire hose. He was saying the Hose in English, and because of his accent, it sounded like Hoshu."

 

Minghao blinked, tilting his head to the side. "A Hoshue?"

 

"No, no, no." Soonyoung shook his head. "A Hose." It still sounded like Hoshue.

 

"So, Hoshue," Minghao said.

 

"No, Hose."

 

"Hoshi."

 

"No, hose." He held it up higher, pointing at the hose, but he didn't know he was pointing at himself.

 

Minghao grinned, wanting to tease the firemen a little bit. "So, you are Hoshi?"

 

"What? No, me not Hoshi," he shook his head.

 

"You were pointing at yourself, so you're Hoshi." Jun joined, speaking in Korean.

 

Soonyoung groaned in frustration. Why can't their intern speak Korean. He picked up the hose again, the two were giving him blank stares. Out of frustration, he didn't realize how he was turning it on.

 

"Okay. Hos--SHIIIIIIIII..no swearing." The watered sprayed all over him because he's a clumsy idiot who turned the hose towards him. The two Chinese were just smirking at him.

 

"So... You're Hoshi?" Soonyoung sighed. He's frustrated and drenched in water; too lazy to argue with the two.

 

"Yeah, me Hoshi. You, Jun and Minghao." He agreed. Now that he thought about it, it was actually a decent nickname. So, yeah, his new nickname is now Hoshi, derived from the hose.

 

"Okay, we're calling you Hoshi now," Minghao announced, giving Jun a high five.

 

Soonyoung grinned, but wait—he just realized something. Why was he still feeling something hitting his chest? He looked down and saw that the hose was still on. "Quick! Jun, turn off the hose!"

 

Jun did what he was told.

 

"Thank you, man."

 

"No problem."

 

Soonyoung looked at him, face serious. "Hey! Wait a minute..." He paused, Jun and Minghao anticipated what he was going to say, will he finally realize that they can speak Korean. "You understood that one, that's so nice, you're improving!" They sighed in defeat. They weren't even taking any Korean lessons.

 

They could hear Jihoon's voice saying 'idiots' in their head. They could not agree more.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

The four firemen were lounging on the couch, watching another movie with Leonardo DiCaprio in it. This time, they were watching Inception, they were at the part where they were recruiting members. Soonyoung was still confused about the whole movie, Seungcheol was confused as hell with him, though both were intent on watching while the two Chinese members were tired of watching the movie. It was their fifth time watching it.

 

Both wished Jihoon was also suffering with them, but the pink-haired producer was not visiting today since Soonyoung said that he was busy finishing a new song. And oh yeah, it's been a week now since they were here and nothing's changed, the two firemen still didn't know they speak Korean even though they were talking to them in Korean. Since they don't realize that, they still sometimes talk to them with broken sentences and drawings. Jun can't understand how one—no, two can't realize that they were communicating with them already.

 

On the other hand, Seungcheol and Soonyoung were struggling to communicate with the new additions. They enjoy the drawings, but they just wished that the new interns would not give them that same blank look every time they talk to them. They would watch the two Chinese open their mouths and say something to them, and both of them would reply, even though they don't understand but it felt like that they did understand them.

 

They were even amazed how Jihoon would communicate with Jun and Minghao in Chinese. They've tried asking the smaller to teach them some basic so they could speak with the two also, but the latter just smacked them in their heads and walked towards the two interns, patting their back and muttering something. Soonyoung and Seungcheol didn't understand why, they just wanted to learn basic Mandarin.

 

"Jun, Minghao," Seungcheol called. "You two, movie like?" he asked.

 

"No, we're tired of watching it. It's been like six times already, it's tiring." Minghao answered.

 

"Ohhh..." He glanced at Soonyoung for support, the other nodded in return. "Want to change the movie then?" he asked, feeling proud of himself for answering. He secretly high-fived Soonyoung.

 

The two nodded. "Yes, absolutely! Change the movie, please," Jun begged.

 

"Oka—" There was a ring.

 

Another ring was heard, then another one and another one, it only stopped when Seungcheol answers the phone. "Good afternoon, who's this?"

 

"Is this the Ninja Turtle Fire Department?!" A woman's voice rang out.

 

"Uhuh—I meant, yes, this is the NTFD." He cleared his throat. "What's wrong, ma'am?"

 

"This is an emergency!" The woman cried.

 

Seungcheol moved the phone away from his ears, covering the bottom and looking at the three who were watching him. "It's an emergency!" He half whispered, half shouted.

 

Soonyoung pumped his fist out in the air, cheering in happiness. Finally an emergency!! Hah! In your Jihoon!

 

Jun and Minghao were just confused.

 

"Hello? You still there?" Seungcheol brought it back to close to his ear.

 

"Yes, ma'am, still here. So, what's the emergency, ma'am?" he asked, feeling giddy.

 

"It's my babies! My babies are stuck inside the vent and the roof! can you please help them?! I beg you, please help my babies get out of the vent and the roof!!"

 

How did her babies get stuck in those two places? Seungcheol shook his head, he'll just ask her when they get there. "Okay, calm down, ma'am. Please tell me your address and we'll be there as fast as we can."

 

"Okay, my address is 1713 Wataevah Ave." He listed the address on the paper.

 

"Ma'am, we'll be there in a few minutes," he said. Thank God, the street was so close to the department.

 

"Thank you so--" He hung up.

 

Seungcheol turned to the three, grinning. "Okay, guys, we got some woman who's babies are stuck in the vent and roof, which is pretty weird, so let's go and save those poor babies," he announced. "Jun, Minghao, I know this is your first rescue mission, but I know you two will do great. After all, you got Soonyoung and me as mentors!"

 

Jun wanted to say that this was not their first rescue mission, but he didn't get the chance to talk as Soonyoung and Seungcheol were both dragging him and Minghao to the pink pole. In a matter of a minute, they were already dressed in their uniforms and inside the fire truck. They didn't know how, they were just already there inside, all dressed up and ready to go.

 

"Okay, let's go save those babies! Off to Wataevah Avenue!" And then they were off dashing to Wataevah Avenue with the sirens going off.

 

 

**Wataevah Avenue...**

 

 

"Ma'am, The Ninja Turtles Fire Department's firemen are here!!" Seungcheol announced as the woman opened the door. "Please point out where your babies are."

 

The poor woman was a tear-streaked face, they felt bad. Her face was in so much anguish, that Seungcheol and Soonyoung thought about when Rose lost poor ol' Jack. Why did he have to die? Why? Stupid ice berg, because of it, Jack will never draw Rose as one of his french girls ever again.

 

"Thank you so much." She let them in. "Poor Ronald is the one stuck in the vent, while Fernando is stuck on the roof."

 

What is this woman naming her child?

 

"Soonyoung will get Ronaldo, while I'll get Fernando. Show us which part of the vent Ronaldo is." They followed the woman towards the backyard. She pointed at the open vent on the wall and then at the roof on top. They saw a black cat staring down at them.

 

Ohh, so it was cats. Not human babies then. Soonyoung and Seungcheol mentally groaned, both disappointment that it was an animal again. They're glad they're saving someone's babies, but they thought it was human babies this time because they're always saving animals and it's getting sad. Being scratched in the face by claws hurts like a bitch, and that also goes to the female dog they rescued from being stuck inside the hole her owners dug.

 

"Minghao, Jun, bring the ladder to the wall." The two placed the rescue ladder against the wall. Soonyoung thanked them and started climbing.

 

Seungcheol comforted the woman who was having a conversation with her cat. They were meowing at each other. He might not know cat language, but he could tell that the woman was consoling her cat. She was also clutching a picture frame in her chest, he didn't even know she had that.

 

"Here, kitty, kitty, come to Hoshi, Ronaldo." Soonyoung waited for the Ronaldo, but the orange cat was just staring at him, sitting there on the vent.

 

He sighed, reaching out his hand to the cat. "Come on now, Ronaldo. We'll get back to your owner."

 

The cat stayed there.

 

Looks like he has to choice. It was a good thing he always kept the toy mouse in his uniform pocket. He got the toy mouse out and placed it on the vent, waiting for Ronaldo to come to him. The cat sniffed the air and the next to you know, Soonyoung was holding Ronaldo. He got down on the ladder and hand it to the woman.

 

"My Ronaldo!! Are you okay?!" The woman clutched the poor cat, squeezing him to her chest. Poor Ronaldo, he looks like he's suffering under her clutches.

 

"Okay, your turn, hyung." Soonyoung clamped Seungcheol on the back.

 

The head fireman grabbed the ladder, earning impressive looks from the three other Ninja Turtles firemen. He stood under where Fernando was in, and then he hit the bottom of the roof and Fernando fell, Seungcheol quickly caught Fernando. He heard claps from behind, he turned around and bowed.

 

"Oh, Fernando, how are you, baby?" The woman cried, also hugging the black cat.

 

"Well, ma'am, that's all. If you need any more help, just call our number." Seungcheol said, smiling. Soonyoung, Jun and Minghao nodded beside him.

 

"Thank you so much, I don't know what I'll do if my other two babies are gone."

 

"You have more cats?" Minghao asked.

 

The woman nodded. "Yeah! I got Gregorio and Steve inside, they're shy."

 

"Ma'am, if you don' mind, how did Ronaldo and Fernando get up in the vent and roof?" The three other firemen mentally thanked Soonyoung for finally asking that. They've been wondering since earlier.

 

"They were jumping on the trampoline and when I joined them, they just flew and ended up getting stuck there," the woman explained, cooing at her babies.

 

Oh, poor cats.

 

"Well, we'll be going now, ma'am." They waved goodbye to the woman. Jun and Minghao got the fallen ladder and followed Seungcheol and Soonyoung back to the truck.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

They're back in the department. The four of them were watching another DiCaprio movie, while also playing cards.

 

"So, Jun, do you have 5?" Soonyoung asked.

 

"Go fish," the taller said.

 

"Hyung, do you have 8?" Jun asked Seungcheol.

 

"Go fish."

 

"Minghao, your turn," the eldest pointed out.

 

"Oh, I have no cards already," he said.

 

"WHAT?! Noo! I want a rematch!" Seungcheol whined, throwing his cards down on the table.

 

Soonyoung, Jun and Minghao all sighed, but they did comply, though. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter ^-^
> 
> hmu on twitter [@dohunmtaeongd](https://twitter.com/dohunmtaeongd)


	3. Extra : Group Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red Trash employees' + Jihoon and Chan's group chat

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

_**Red Trash Group Chat**_

**Beyoncé** : hey guys

 

 **Beyoncé** : i didn't know we had a group chat

 

 **Naruto** : oh yeah we did have a group chat

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : jisoo hyung created one when it's just me, seokmin and him

 

 **Drake** : how come we never heard of it

 

 **Beyoncé** : probably bcoz u never pay attention to our meetings

 

 **Drake** : like ur the one to talk seungkwan!

 

 **Drake** : you fell asleep on the last meeting

 

 **Harlequin** : i do that all the time

 

 **Naruto** : im guessing that 'harlequin' is jeonghan hyung

 

 **Harlequin** : correct! My pabo knows me so well

 

 **Naruto** : jeonghan hyung~

 

 **MichaelJackson** : why am i included in this group chat?

 

 **MichaelJackson** : i dont even work at red trash

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : jeonghan hyung added you

 

 **MichaelJackson** : figures

 

 **Beyoncé** : im surprised jisoo hyung let him add a non-employee

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : oh pls. Jisoo hyung is so whipped

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : he'll even add satan here just bcoz jeonghan hyung wanted to

 

 **Naruto** : speaking of jisoo hyung

 

 **Naruto** : where is he anyways?

 

 **Drake** : probably with his boyfriend

 

 **Harlequin** : ^ beside me

 

 **Naruto** : why isnt he answering tho

 

 **Beyoncé** : what is he doing anyways

 

 **Harlequin** : sinning

 

 **MichaelJackson** : oh gosh hyung

 

 **MichaelJackson** : tmi tmi tmi tmi

 

 **Beyoncé** ; forget that i ask

 

 **Harlequin** : chill guys, hes just giving me hickeys..

 

 **Harlequin** : at places you cant see

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : ughh hyungg!

 

 **Naruto** : T-M-I

 

 **Beyoncé** : my innocence

 

 **Drake** : what innocence?

 

 **Beyoncé** : shut up

 

**MichaelJackson is now offline.**

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : hey guys what did i miss?

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : i was too absorb in reading, that i didnt notice the notification

 

 **Naruto** : nothing you would want to know

 

 **Naruto** : trust me

 

 **Beyoncé** : waittt

 

 **Beyoncé** : r u wonwoo hyung?

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : of course

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : who else would i be?

 

 **Beyoncé** : then whos 'jeonwonwoo'?

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : ummm.. Me?

 

 **Naruto** : its mingyu

 

 **Drake** : well that makes sense

 

 **Naruto** : say hi, mingyu

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : hi wonu hyung

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : hey mingyu

 

 **SongWriting** : gross

 

 **Beyoncé** : jihoon hyung?!

 

 **SongWriting** : who else dipshit

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : i didnt know ur also part of this group chat

 

 **Apocalypse** : well if chan is included, ofc jihoon has to be included too

 

 **Apocalypse** : our favourite regulars

 

 **Naruto** : ...

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : ...

 

 **Drake** : ...

 

 **Beyoncé** : jisoo... hyung?

 

 **Apocalypse** : yes?

 

 **SongWriting** : well that was unexpected

 

 **Apocalypse** : what is?

 

 **SongWriting** : ur username

 

 **SongWriting** : I thought it'll be something.. you know

 

 **Apocalypse** : what??

 

 **SongWriting** : like 'Yoon Jeonghan'

 

 **Beyoncé** : or 'the Holy Bible'

 

 **Naruto** : or 'jisoos christ'

 

 **Drake** : or at least an anime character

 

 **Apocalypse** : well i like bad guys

 

 **Apocalypse** : its not that weird

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : true, ur dating jeonghan hyung

 

 **SongWriting** : wow... savage wonu

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : lmaooooo

 

 **Harlequin** : i take that as a compliment thank you very much

 

 **Naruto** : what is theme of our group chat anyways?

 

 **Apocalypse** : idk y'll named urself on the things you like

 

 **Beyoncé** : i figured that but come on

 

 **Beyoncé** : jihoon hyung is bringing our theme to shame

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : his username should be change

 

 **MichaelJackson** : rip hyungs

 

 **SongWriting** : u guys are dead meat tomorrow

 

**Naruto changed SongWriting's name to Singing**

 

 **Harlequin** : oh come on

 

 **Harlequin** : you can do better than that

 

 **Beyoncé** : pray for me okay?

 

 **Beyoncé** : ily all

 

**Beyoncé changed Singing's name to Thumbelina**

 

 **Drake** : RIP SEUNGKWAN

 

 **Naruto** : noooooo seungkwannnnnn

 

 **Apocalypse** : i'll miss you

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : we'll keep ur pictures in the restaurant

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : u will be missed

 

 **Thumbelina** : that's a cute name.

 

 **Beyoncé** : I'M SORRY JIHOON HYUNG I LOVE YOU!!! <3 <3

 

 **Thumbelina** : hey seungkwan i love you too

 

 **MichaelJackson** : i dont wanna see this

 

 **Thumbelina** : i love you to death

 

 **Apocalypse** : jihoon lets talk about this

 

 **Thumbelina** : ur right hyung

 

 **Thumbelina** : why dont i go visit Seungkwan and apologized to him

 

 **Thumbelina** : personally :)

 

 

 **Beyoncé** : guys

 

 **Beyoncé** : guysssss

 

 **Beyoncé** : i hear the doorbell ringingggg!!!!!

 

 **Naruto** : RIP

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : condolences

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : knock knock

 

 **Beyoncé** : whos there

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : jihoon

 

 **MichaelJackson** : too soon hyung

 

 **MichaelJackson** : too soon

 

 **Harlequin** : is it bad that I laughed out loud?

 

 **Naruto** : only you would enjoy peoples pain

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : only you hyung

 

 **Harlequin** : ik thanks~

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : knock knock

 

 **Drake** : whos there

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : dishes

 

 **Drake** : dishes who?

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : dishes a really bad joke

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : AHAHAHA

 

 **Naruto** : ...

 

 **Drake** : ...

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : ah hehehe

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : oh come on that was funny

 

 **Harlequin** : right

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : knock knock

 

 **MichaelJackson** : whos there

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : your old lady

 

 **MichaelJackson** : your old lady who?

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : i didn't know you could yodel :-))))

 

 **MichaelJackson** : i regret answering

 

 **Naruto** : its okay

 

 **Apocalypse** : we also regret not leaving this group chat earlier

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : what does an emo and a pumpkin have in common?

 

 **Naruto** : i dont like the sound of this..

 

 **Harlequin** : what

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : they can both carve a new emotion

 

**MeBeforeYou left the group chat.**

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : wow

 

 **Apocalypse** : that's harsh

 

 **MichaelJackson** : i think we hurt his feelings hyung

 

 **Naruto** : gosh chan why do you keep appearing out of nowhere

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : it doesn't even say 'michael jackson is now online'

 

 **Harlequin** : it's because mj is dead

 

 **MichaelJackson** : hyungggg!!!

 

 **MichaelJackson** : TT^TT

 

**Drake change MichaelJackson's name to TheGhostOfMichaelJackson**

 

 **Drake** : anyways back to wonu hyung

 

 **Drake** : what was that about

 

 **Naruto** : when no one appreciates wonu hyung's jokes, he always follow the joke with his dark humour

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : and u know this how?

 

 **Naruto** : wonwoo hyung always tells me his joke

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : im sorry to hear that min

 

 **Apocalypse** : do you need some counseling?

 

 **Naruto** : no its okay..

 

 **Naruto** : not really ㅠㅠㅠㅠ

 

 **Naruto** : all those jokes. his dark humor gives me nightmares

 

 **Naruto** : they're so gruesome at times

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : would it make you feel better if i you join in bed today?

 

 **Naruto** : yes pls

 

**Apocalypse added MeBeforeYou in the group chat.**

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : what?

 

 **Apocalypse** : hey buddy i have a joke for you

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : okay...

 

 **Apocalypse** : knock knock

 

 **Thumbelina** : come in

 

 **MeBeforeYou** : oh sht

 

 **Naruto** : bye

 

 **Drake** : mommy is calling me bye

 

 **JeonWonwoo** : hehehe bye

 

**TheGhostOfMichaelJackson, Apocalypse, Harlequin, JeonWonwoo, MeBeforeYou, Naruto, and Drake are now offline.**

 

 

**Harlequin changed Thumbelina's name to S.Coups**

 

 **Harlequin** : okay bye now for reals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonu : knock knock
> 
> svt : ...
> 
> wonu : knock knock, come on just say who's there
> 
> seokmin : fine, who's there?
> 
> wonu : amos
> 
> seokmin : amos who?
> 
> wonu : a mosquito
> 
> svt: ...
> 
> wonu left the group chat...
> 
>  
> 
> hmu on twitter [@dohunmtaeongd](https://twitter.com/dohunmtaeongd)


	4. A Year Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are wasting another fifteen (or so) minutes of your life, thank you.

**Hong Jisoo**

 

Chapter 3 : A Year Later

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

The door loudly opened, making all the employees halt. The timed slowed as a man with a long maroon haired walked in. Gust of wind blew towards his way, making his hair flow beautifully behind him as he stride forward. Petals began falling while a song started playing in the background, adding more effects to his entrance.

 

The man walks with grace, enough to make all girls and boys envy his beauty and bow down to his feet when they see him. He faced their direction, flashing that dashing smile of his that can cure all sicknesses in the world and make people do anything for him. The smile was so bright, it was brighter than your future.

 

"Honey!" The guy beamed, flipping a strand of hair. He flashed loving eyes towards his lover who awaits for him with that lovely smile of his.

 

"Bee" His other-half said in a much calmer tone, but, with a hint of sweetness and a big grin plastered on his face; which can be mistaken as the 'infamous pedophile smile'.

 

"Strawberry bu—ackghsh!" He didn't get to finish his sentence, due to the fact that the wind blew stronger that got his hair invading his gorgeous mouth. "Hansol! The fan is too strong. Lower it down!" He complained as he spat out his hair. He still looks graceful spite of all that.

 

The wind stopped, along with the petals and background song and the time went back to its normal pace. Hansol gave his hyung a nervous grin and mouthed a small 'sorry'. Jeonghan just rolled his eyes and motioned for everyone to continue.

 

Seungkwan started the music once again, the two Mins started throwing flower petals and Hansol pressed the number two on the fan. And with that the earlier atmosphere was brought back. Jeonghan smiled, satisfied and continued his morning entrance.

 

"Honeybunch!"

 

"Bacon!"

 

"Sausage!" The rest gave the lovey-dovey couple a weird look, however, the two were so immersed in their own world they didn't even realize the weirdness of their nicknames.

 

"BAEgel!" Jeonghan winked to his boyfriend.

 

"Baby girl!" Jisoo grinned as he pulled his boyfriend by the waist, giving him a kiss.

 

The music suddenly stops, which means Seungkwan was busy gagging behind their backs. Which resulted for the petals to disappear because the two Mins were probably busy fan-girling over their 'otp'. Hansol... Well, he's probably changing into his 'work' clothes, because anything was better than wearing his Harry Potter pyjamas.

 

As usual, the two love birds did their thing. The rest likes call it the 'The Rise of D. I. C. K' a.k.a Disgustingly Intolerable Couples Kink', in reality, though, they have no clue what it means. But who cares? No one's there to stop them from using that term. The two Mins gave them a few minutes before they go on with their morning routine.

 

As the few minutes ended, Mingyu clapped his hands thrice. Not once, not twice, but thrice. The others paused whatever they were doing and gave him their full attention.

 

"Attention, workers! We're opening in one minute. So, places everyone."

 

They all formed a straight line near the door and listened to Mingyu as he count down to one.

 

"Four, three..." The door flew open and their cashier strolled in without a care in the world. He wasn't even panting or sweating. It's okay, though, Wonwoo was always the last one to come at work anyways. They all know their sloth cashier was too lazy to give an effort.

 

"And... ONE!" As Mingyu finished counting down, Seungkwan changed the sign from close to open and everyone applauded.

 

"Wow, hyung! You're two seconds early. That's a new record." Seokmin complimented their cashier and gave him a thumbs up, the other returned smile. Usually, Wonwoo arrives at exactly 'one' and sometimes he even arrives at the count of 'zero'.

 

"Hyung! Hyung! You must be in a good mood today. Did something happen?" Mingyu asked, wanting so hard to start a conversation with his favorite hyung.

 

"Yeah. Something did happen." Wonwoo replied and gave the younger a smile. The cashier walks to his usual spot, behind the cash register while Mingyu was left standing there, trying all his best not to give out a girly squeal. His favorite hyung would usually respond with a nod, or some kind of gesture, or just say two words. However, today seems to be a good day since his hyung responded with FOUR words.

 

 _He must be in a really good mood today_ , Mingyu thought with a smile. His smile grew larger when he realized that his Wonwoo hyung also smiled at him. _Inhale, exhale, Kim Mingyu! Calm down, calm down before--holyyy shitttt! He smiled at me! I could like totes die right now. Omo, omo, omo.. Ohmaygadueee! Pineoppleee! Pineapple! What is life like? I kennot even... Okay. Calm down! Calm down and... smile_. Mingyu's face was practically glowing right now.

 

He took a deep breath, waiting for his rapid heart to slow down.

 

Now that he's somewhat calm, they decided to proceed their routine. This time it's only him and Seokmin. Their routine consists of standing in the middle, arms around each other, and admiring their garbage truck; their restaurant.

 

"Hey Min, look at this trash. It's so beautiful."

 

"Yeah, it sure is, Min." The taller of the two agreed, a proud smile on his face. He placed his arms around his best friend and joined him with scanning every corner of their own creation and hard work.

 

The colored black floor that Jisoo and Jeonghan painted, because Jisoo complained that he doesn't want to clean white floors, and that it was too common. He was just really too lazy to pick a different color. They didn't want to buy a linoleum because the floor was already smooth for some odd reason and the walls were painted red like Jeonghan's lips, because everything is all about Jeonghan. Jisoo was the one who picked all the colors.

 

Mingyu and Seokmin admired the tables in front of them and gave it a satisfying-like smile. Tables and chairs were something that they took great pride in. It was something they were proud of, like legit proud.

 

Rounded plain tables were now covered with colorful newspaper, they painted it in with some magical paint. It turns out it was really magical—the newspapers won't come off and it's now water proof. When they touch it, the newspapers feels like its wasn't even painted there.

 

They took great pride in it because finally their apartment has more space, and Mingyu can have his own room back. Everything was all good in this restaurant ever since they opened it, nothing but good things came their way.

 

 

They spoke too soon.

 

 

"HEY, JOSH! THE PILLOW IS ON FIRE!" A shout loud can be heard from the kitchen. A minute later, some girly squeal, running, yelling, crying, kitchen utensils falling on the floor was heard.

 

"What did you do?" Seungkwan yelled. Some more shouting was heard. The two Mins has no idea what was happening, the two just suddenly heard screaming and loud noises. They let out sighed and decided to check it out. So much for nothing but good things.

 

"NOOOOOO!!" Oh look, Jisoo was screaming. What a reliable janitor.

 

"The loof! the loof! the loof is one fiyahh!" The chanting of a low and raspy voices frightened the Mins who were finally gaining some courage to check out the situation. They both took a deep breath, looking at each other before pushing the door open.

 

Inside the kitchen was Hansol waving a blazing pillow to lessen the fire. Which Seokmin knows was a bad idea, based on experience. Jisoo was just repeating the word 'no' for the millionth time. Seungkwan was so frustrated that he left the kitchen and started cleaning tables outside. Jeonghan and Wonwoo were the ones chanting like tribe leaders.

 

"Calm down! Calm down!" Mingyu told the rest. Seokmin just flashed them a mischievous ear to ear grin and took the burning pillow from Hansol. The employees felt like it was a bad idea.

 

"Don't worry, guys! We got this." Seokmin gave them a positive nod, it's still not enough to reassure them, though. They waited for him to do something, and yep, they were right. It was a bad idea as all of them watched Seokmin wave the pillow around rapidly, increasing the fire more. The rest was about to protest, but Mingyu shushed them with his index finger, silently telling them to relax.

 

"Now for a magic trick! Do you wanna see the fire disappear?" The tallest of them asked with a voice of an entertainer talking to a kid. He gave them a sweet smile.

 

"Bro, are you fucking serious right now? Of course, we want it gone, man!" An annoyed Hansol shouted at the two. However, Seokmin just waved the pillow more.

 

"Shuck! THE RESTAURANT IS GONNA BURN, STOP THAT!" This time it was Jisoo that yelled. He used to be calm, but now he's eagerly looking for a fire extinguisher. "Holy crap! Why don't you guys have some fire extinguisher!" This time he was definitely panicking.

 

"Just get it over with, Seokmin," Wonwoo said to the latter. Mingyu, however, is in the quite state of shock. His Wonwoo hyung said SIX WORDS to his best friend while he gets FOUR FREAKING WORDS and a cute smile. Oh, he was beyond furious. He thought of letting the restaurant burn, but his favorite hyung turned to him and smiled... Again.

 

_Long live Red Trash!_

 

He mentally cheered.

 

"Ahem..." The cough definitely gained the others attention. "Anyways, for our first and final trick of the day. Let's see how I can stop this fire that miraculously hasn't burned my best friend yet."

 

The others stopped panicking for a second and watched as Mingyu shifted towards the cabinet, pulled a bag of flour, motioned for Seokmin to let down the pillow (he did) and dumped it on it.

 

A moment of silence passed between the workers. The fire was gone. The pillow was gone too.

 

"Fuck me right now. The fire is gone! Holyyyy!" Exclaimed Jeonghan, the others gave the two a round of applause. Loud cheering can be heard through the kitchen.

 

"Thank you! Thank you!" The two owners gave a bow at them and a thumbs up. "Now that the show is over. Go back to your places. And don't forget we have our general meeting later," Seokmin added as they walked out of the kitchen.

 

"Hey, sugar, please control your hormones and refrain yourself from swearing," Jisoo whispered to his boyfriend on the way out. "It turns me on," he added with a smirk and a wink. His boyfriend just gave him a knowing smile and pecked his lips.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

The fire incident only took ten minutes, they were lucky enough that no customers have come in that time yet. They wouldn't want their precious eaters to panic.

 

***rrrrrrrgggrhhhhrrrrrrrrggggg***

 

A loud sound of an unknown tune went, this gained the employees attention. Everyone was quite happy with it even though it's a loud and terrible noise. But it's their door chime; which means a customer has come in. Instead of a normal bell ring, they made it into this unknown noise. Jisoo kept insisting it's the sound of a garbage truck. No one argued with him cause why not and they have no proof.

 

A short man with a guitar case on his back walked in.

 

"Hey, Jihoon." Wonwoo greeted, smiling when the pink-haired jumped.

 

"Fuck,” he cursed. “You shocked the hell out of me, Wonwoo." The customer glared at the cashier. Wonwoo was far used to the grumpy attitude of Jihoon. He's one of their regular customer and the owners neighbor after all.

 

"Gosh, I never understand why the cash register is right by the door." The regular complained with a gruff.

 

"Because we are a unique restaurant that doesn't let waiters take your order." A teasing smirk can be found on the cashier's lips as he explained it to Jihoon.

 

It's true, their restaurant is quite unique. Right after you enter through the door, a cash register is set up by it. Behind the cash register was a large and long wall painted in black with a small rectangle window and a door on the wall a few spaces away from the register. Inside the long black wall, is actually their kitchen.

 

Anyways, the customers have to order right away at the register. The waiters job is to bring them the food. Seungkwan argued that he doesn't want to take orders from bratty customers, so they should just bring them their food. It's quite convenient for the cashier, because he doesn't have to walk all the way inside to give them the orders, Wonwoo would just open the small window, hang the sticky notes to let the chefs know the orders. The system worked very well, but it does surprise new comers when they come in.

 

"What will you get this time, Jihoon?"

 

"I'll have the A h Yeah course."

 

"I would like to suggest the Still Lonely course for lonely customers like you." Jihoon just flipped him the bird and walked to his table. Wonwoo and him are close enough to play around like that.

 

Not even a minute later, the horrible truck noises rang again. A hyper university student walked in with a big smile.

 

"Hi, hyungs!" The newcomer greeted with a loud voice. He can yell all he wants because there's only him and Jihoon as a customer so far.

 

"Hey, Chan! Stop smiling. It's too early for that." Being the closest to the door, Wonwoo was the one who witnessed the loud greeting of the other regular.

 

Chan just stuck his tongue out at Wonwoo, he was used to the insults coming out of the cashier's mouth. Wonwoo wasn't being mean or anything, its just he's blunt, frank, and says everything casually. People would usually mistaken his personality at first.

 

Wonwoo smirked and winked at the university student. Suddenly, Chan felt scared for what's about to happen.

 

"Oh, JEONGHAN HYUNG~" Chan's eye widened at sudden shout from the cashier and paled at the name being called. "GUESS WHO JUST ENTERED, IT'S OUR CHAN." The younger was ready to bolt out of the restaurant, however, he was a second too late and the kitchen door opened.

 

A hand pulled the younger into a bear hug. His face was soon being squished, hands limp at his sides, and his eyes glaring at the laughing man behind the register.

 

"My baby..." Cooed by an enthusiastic Jeonghan. He tighten his hold on the younger, and stroked his head while giving a delightful smile to the younger. Chan gives up, he raised his hands to return the hug.

 

"Our baby Chan, what do you want to eat?"

 

"I was planning on getting Jam Jam since I'm running late for my first class." A breakfast course for the younger to give him energy, because he's gonna have to run fast to reach the bus. Chan is another regular customer here, a university student. He found this place because Michael Jackson lead him here. He and Jihoon are their regular customers, first to come in and last to come out.

 

While listening to a MJ song, he couldn't help but dance along the beat. Too absorbed with the dancing, Chan didn't realize he literally danced the whole way and stopped at Red Trash. It fascinated him how the outside design of it was like a garbage truck. And when he had a taste of their food, he started stopping by the place everyday.

 

Seungkwan exited the kitchen doors, holding a tray on his right hand and a cup on the other. He searched the restaurant, looking around for the grumpy pink haired. At last, he spotted Jihoon at the very far end corner. He walked towards him with a big smile.

 

"Here you go, hyung! One Still Lonely set and here's your drink." He gave Jihoon the most cheerful smile he could muster. However, the petite producer just glared at him.

 

"This course consist of—why are you glaring at me?" Another glare was sent to Seungkwan. "Why hyung?" The waiter whined, as far as he knows he didn't to anything wrong. Except for the name changing he did yesterday. They're good now.

 

"Why? Wait... You didn't order this set, did you?" A brief nod is what he got.

 

Cold sweat broke out in the waiter's back, a nervous laugh escapes his mouth and a scared looked made his way to his face.

 

"Wonwoo hyung wrote that, not me,” he said, giving a pointed look at the cashier who just waved innocently at Jihoon.

 

A moment of silence passed, he sighed because it wasn't Seungkwan's fault. It was his pathetic excuse for a friend that did this. He picked up his coffee to calm his nerves down. He took a sip and spat it out back.

 

"Ohh that is it!" He growled at the cashier, Seungkwan escaped already the moment Jihoon drank his chocolate milk. That's right, it was chocolate milk instead of his usual coffee.

 

"JEON WONWOO YOU ARE SO GETTING IT! YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR PONIES WITH YOU OR ELSE I AM GOING TO CUT THAT SO CALLED HAIR THAT YOU GROOM EVERYDAY!" Wonwoo's eyed widened at the threat. The smile on his face gone and replaced with a nervous and scared expression.

 

"Jihoon not that hair! I work hard on combing, showering and grooming those. Please, don't touch my ponies." He pleaded while grasping his hands together and a desperate smile on his face. However, the producer just kept giving him dark looks. Wonwoo was getting anxious as each seconds pass. Jihoon can't hurt his ponies, he worked hard to get those hairs fabulous.

 

An idea came to his mind.

 

"Uh-huh! Don't worry about the bill, it's on the house." Another awkward smile from the cashier, he was trying so hard to calm the producer but a scowl appeared on his face. "I'll give you three sets of your favorite food. Three sets of Simple, it's still on the house."

 

Jihoon smiled.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

***Pink Fluffy Unicorn Dancing On Rainbow~ Pink Fluffy Unicorn Dancing On Rainbow~ ***

 

"Minghao..." Seungcheol grabbed his art notebook, he drew a door and a stick figure opening it. Satisfied with his work, he showed his drawing to Minghao and smiled and motion for him to go.

 

The Chinese intern just sighed and got up. Junhui gave him a sympathetic look. Both workers are still fixated that they can't understand or speak Korean, the two of them are tired of convincing the two firemen that they can understand Korean. So, they just go along with whatever shit their sunbae-nims do.

 

Minghao opened the door, a puzzled looked on his face shows. The person by the door just nodded in acknowledgment and walked towards the rest of the workers. He placed a plastic bag on the table.

 

"Hello, dipshits."

 

"Jihoonie?!" The leader of the department exclaimed loudly, shocked at the sudden visit of the producer.

 

"What, I can't visit early? It's my lunch break and I had extra food." The new arrival answered. There was no response to his retort, they were busy drowning themselves with the food he brought.

 

"This is good! Where'd you buy it?" It would but an understatement that Jihoon did in fact hit Junhui. Why did he do it? Simple, because the older Chinese spoke with his mouth full and bits and pieces of food were raining down Jihoon's face.

 

"I didn't buy it. I got it for free." At his statement, everyone froze midway to eating and gave Jihoon a skeptical look. All were scared, maybe the petite producer stole the food, maybe he finally murdered someone, or maybe he did some illegal action?

 

"Don't look at me like that! I didn't do anything bad, the workers there gave it to me. They owe me." For sparing their cashier's life. But those words were unspoken.

 

The rest sighed in relief and continued chomping down their food. Ten minutes later, everything was cleared. Not even a hint of food left, just some plastics and styrofoam.

 

"Oh, hey let's continue watching our movie." A chirpier Minghao suggested.

 

"What DiCaprio movie is it this time?"

 

At the question, Minghao gave Jihoon a delightful smile.

 

"It's not DiCaprio this time. We're watching The Notebook." Jihoon also let a relief sigh, finally they were watching a different movies. He was so goddamn tired of DiCaprio. It took a year for them to finish all his movies, Seungcheol and Soonyoung kept re-watching it because their damn idiotic brains couldn't comprehend the movies at all.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

The last customer finally left the restaurant, all workers were already at the conference room. They were just waiting for Seungkwan to send off the customer and lock the door.

 

Their so called conference room was actually beside the bedroom. Which basically was Hansol's room and their counseling room.

 

Inside their kitchen was another door, behind the door are three other doors. One leads to the supply closet, another was for the bedroom and the last one is for the conference room. For some reasons, Wednesday became their general meeting day. They would talk about the restaurant first, but it would to gossiping about what they heard from the customers.

 

But not today.

 

"Is everyone here?" Jisoo asked and everyone answered with a loud 'yes'.

 

"Good. Today's Wednesday is very important. But before we start, I have a question." Seokmin stated with a hint of profession. Inside he really wants to laugh out loud because of the way he was talking. He sounded like a real restaurant owner. Which was fucking hilarious.

 

"First off, Wonwoo hyung why were you bothering Jihoon hyung this morning? You know he's still sore about that whole 'Thumbelina' thing." He faced their cashier and gave him a

disapproving look.

 

"I was in the mood." He returned the look with a stern one. They held gazes for a few seconds before Seokmin blinks, ending their staring contest. Damn, he needs to work on his staring game.

 

"Back to the good news, we're celebrating our 1st year anniversary in two weeks! Go September 23!" An excited Mingyu cut in. No one said anything, they all knew it anyways. They were there when the owners cut off the ribbon.

 

The grin on Mingyu's face was slowly fading away. Seokmin noticed his best friend's somber look, he turned to the rest of the employees and gave them a puppy look, silently begging them to at least pretend they're excited.

 

A few minutes of contemplation, the others finally give in.

 

"YAY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO US TRASHES!" Seungkwan shouted with a very bad acting of excitement, for starters he literally just yelled with a straight face. However, Kim Mingyu doesn't seem to notice and smiled at him.

 

"Woo-hoooo! Go red trash! Go! Fight! Win!" Cheered by an excited Jisoo, who started doing some cheer leading crap or whatever that is. Seokmin was sure a man's body wasn't supposed to twist, or bend that way.

 

"Yay." This one word said with a the most monotone voice ever and very unenthusiastic expression, made his best friend smile the brightest he'd ever seen.

 

That doesn't really matter to Seokmin now, what matters right now is to shut the rest of them up. He just wanted them to give a short reaction, not this very exaggerated reaction. With some yelling, applauding for no reason, congratulating them for being alive, and some more jeers and cat-calls. Really, they act as if they won a lottery or a gold medal in the fucking Olympics.

 

Seokmin could do nothing but join them. After all, he's the loudest of them all and their fake cheering made him want to join, too.

 

"Shut up! Can we go back to the meeting?!" Jeonghan asked, shouting.

 

At his question, everyone gasped at him. All looking at him like he's some kind of ghost. It wasn't shocking for him to want to finish the work (Apparently, it is for them). Plus, their voices were getting pretty annoying, too. It was surprising no one has called the police to arrest them yet—they're basically disturbing the public with their loud noises.

 

"What? Can't a man want to get his work done?" Another collective gasp from the others. He rolled his eyes at them.

 

"I may sleep at this boring ass meeting all the time, but that doesn't mean I don't pay attention." The waiter defended himself. It's not like he's that lazy, okay, maybe he was, but only... Only... Like for every seconds. _Well saved_ , Jeonghan.

 

"But, hyung, how can you pay attention when you're sleeping?" The half-Korean asked. As far as he knows, your brain should be dead when you're sleeping. Brain function is not a right it's a privilege.

 

The lazy waiter just shrugged and gave the chef a serious look and opened his mouth to answer. "Magic."

 

Hansol's eyes widened at the answer. Finally, someone he knows appreciates magic. A fellow Gryffindor buddy, well, in Jeonghan's case he's a Slytherin. Hansol couldn't wait to show the lazy waiter his spell book and wand.

 

"Hyung I have thi—" Hansol started to tell stories about his magical adventures, but the two Mins were having none of that.

 

"Back to the real topic." Mingyu cleared his throat and everyone settles back to their proper seat and kept quiet. "For our 1st anniversary, we should do something special." He excitedly explained, like a kid explaining every knowledge they have on cars or whatever toy they had.

 

Everyone stayed silent, silently waiting for Mingyu or Seokmin to continue speaking. Unfortunately, the two idiot owners just kept smiling and doesn't have a plan on talking any moment now.

 

"... That's it?" Hansol, being the silence-breaker asked, also he's always the one who can't read the mood.

 

"Yup," Mingyu answered cheerfully.

 

"I thought you had an idea or something." Seungkwan just rolled his eyes at the idiotic owners.

 

"Nope." This time a grinning Seokmin answered. He continued smiling at them, Seungkwan looked at Jisoo for a better answer. Well, Jisoo may not be the owner but he's the most trustworthy of all. The janitor has no choice but to take over the meeting.

 

"It seems like our owners have no clue on what to do. As a faithful and loyal employees, we should try our best to help the best we can. If you believe, you can succeed." Jisoo stood up from his chair and walked all the way to the front. Pushing the owners to sit on their own chair, he took command on the meeting. "But I believe if we try hard and work together, we can achieve our dream. Go! Fight! Win!" It seems like the janitor is still in cheering mode. His face full of determination, but his body full of hesitation.

 

That fucking rhymed.

 

"Right..." They all said doubtfully, once Jisoo go into his motivational mode, he can't be brought back. He was just too deep inside the motivations.

 

"It seems like I won't be sleeping this time. Yo ladies, let's do this." The waiter stood up, stretching his arms out, bending his body to stretch his back. Boo Seungkwan is now in charge, he's probably the most sane one at the moment.

 

He stood in front, pulling a white-board out of nowhere.

 

"Let's start with ideas." Their new host said, taking the cap off the marker he was holding and writing down ideas on the board. Seokmin eagerly raised his hands. Seungkwan pointed his finger at him to answer.

 

"What if we give free foods every Friday?" Seokmin started off with the suggestion.

 

"Good idea, but no. We have like thousands of customers a day." Seungkwan replied with a smiling face, but it turned to a blank face. Seokmin's face fell and went back to pouting.

 

"What if we gave out coupons?" Hansol suggested this time.

 

"Why would we?" Scoffed by Jeonghan.

 

"Good point." It was a good idea, but not really. Since they're a self-producing restaurant, they have to make their own coupons. Design them, decided what price to lower down, draw, and etc. It's too much work for lazy people like them, especially Jeonghan. He just wants to be fabulous.

 

"What if we dressed up as girls?" Jeonghan suggested, this one he doesn't have to try hard.

 

"What's the benefit of that?" There wasn't any benefits really, the only thing they'll gain is embarrassment and make-up experience.

 

"Nothing really, just some black mailing pictures." He shrugged without a care.

 

"What if we give them free massages?" The others gave Mingyu a judging look and a silent treatment. Silence means yes in his opinion, but maybe not for others.

 

They knew Mingyu is an all around guy but, come on, this is not a salon, it's a trash restaurant. Their event should be unique and fitting for their trashy concept.

 

"What if we held a talent show?"

 

"No." Honestly, why couldn't Jeonghan just keep his opinion to himself. They know he's lazy and all but his ideas are so old school and cliche.

 

"What if, what if we ran away~" All attention seems to dart towards Seokmin, thinking that finally someone came up with a better idea. "What if, what if left today? What if we say goodbye to safe and sound~"

 

"..." All remained silent, confused by their own owner's idea.

 

"... Wait, that's just some song." Finally, Jisoo was back to his senses and realized that indeed it's a song lyrics. It's his current favorite song. He gave a thumbs up to Seokmin, while the rest gave them a disapproving look.

 

"Not the right time, Min." Seokmin just kept smiling like an idiot. The song has been stuck on his head all day, he can't ignore it, he just had to sing it out loud.

 

A laugh suddenly erupted on the left corner, all attention seems to focused on the hyperventilating cashier. His laugh echoes through the whole conference room.

 

"What? I don't understand." Their youngest asked again, the usual sacrificial lamb.

 

The usually stoic cashier opened his mouth to answer but laughs and giggles are what came out.

 

"No its—funny cause hahaha you... Hahahaha like haha,ha no it's just.." They watched in amusement as the cashier kept laughing, they have no idea why, maybe he finally took some happy pills or some illegal drugs.

 

"Are you done now?" The peeved Seungkwan asked. He just wants to go home and sleep, and maybe eat the cakes Hansol gave him. He was just so done.

 

"No, hahahaha, it's really fun—hahaha, just give me a minute." Wonwoo pleaded while still laughing alone, by himself. He probably made a joke in his brain and found it so hilarious.

 

Wonwoo sighed in relief and took a deep breath. His face back to the emotionless expression.

 

"I had this hilarious idea we can do..." He started, voice monotone but his expression betraying him. His face scrunched up, trying so hard not to burst into laughter again. He held it in and continued. "... What if we had this uniform things for every three days."

 

Everyone just stared at him, waiting for more elaboration. As far as they know, the dress code they had was to either wear black or red.

 

"Uniforms as in like dressing up as different people or concepts." They stared at him more, intrigued by the idea but still doesn't understand. "For example, Monday to Wednesday we can all wear stripes, then Thursday to Saturday we can go as blob fishes. Then, we can..." He didn't get to finish his sentence, his own laughter finished it for him. Wonwoo couldn't keep his laughter anymore and kept laughing.

 

They all watched Wonwoo clutched his stomach and wipe the tears falling from his eyes, still laughing at nothing.

 

"I don't understand what's funny." Hansol commented.

 

"Shut up. It's hilarious." Wonwoo said, voice filled with venom and his expression darkening.

 

"Oh god, noo." Hansol heard Seokmin whispered. He looked over and saw the owner covering his own ears. Weird.

 

"Hey, Vernon, why did little Verna fell of the swing?"

 

"Why?" Hansol asked warily, not sure why Wonwoo was asking him that question.

 

"Because someone cut her arms off." Wonwoo smiled.

 

Hansol cried.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

***NaegaHosh***

 

***NaegaHosh***

 

***NaegaHosh***

 

***NaegaHosh***

 

 

Soonyoung woke up at the sounds of his phone beeping and vibrating at his night stand. He kinda regrets recording his own voice repeatedly saying Naega Hosh.

 

He grabbed his phone and checked the time, it says 3:45 AM. Soonyoung groaned. His sleep was cut off and this better be an emergency or he's going to flip. In his dream, they were finally doing some real firefighters job.

 

He hurriedly open his messages, it seems like Junhui has an emergency.

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *sends pictures of himself*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *picture of himself*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *another selfie*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *prince junhui*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *bitch im beautiful junhui*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *im feeling very nice junhui*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *a smirking junhui*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *another magnificent picture of him*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *a cute picture of him*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *fabulous junhu*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *don't hate me cuz im beautiful emoji*

 

 **Jun~ jun~ jun~** : *fabulous hair flip by a blue kitten sticker*

 

"Goddammit, Wen Junhui." He threw his phone at wall.

 

The floor greeted its new friend, pieces of cracked glass.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

_Schedule (Sept. 15-31)_

 

_Monday-Wednesday: Casual day_

_Thursday-Saturday: Denim day_

_Sunday- Tuesday: Volleyball day_

_Wednesday- Friday: Uniform day_

_Saturday- Monday: Color day_

_Tuesday- Thursday: Professor day_

_Friday- Sunday: Kpop idols day_

 

"Are you serious right now?" Is what Wonwoo said when he entered the restaurant. He was having bad day right now. It all started when he woke up with wet pants, missed the bus, walked to work, late for 10 secs, and lastly, this paper on the wall.

 

"Yup. Jisoo hyung wrote the schedule yesterday." Seungkwan explained. The young waiter was excited with this new idea. It's quite unique and so red trash style. Though, it doesn't really do anything for their 1st anniversary.

 

"Why did you take my idea seriously?" The cashier cried, he doesn't understand. They don't laugh at his jokes, but takes his jokes seriously. Now they have to dress-up and change uniforms every three days. That's fucking tiring.

 

"It's the most unique out of everything." A slightly flustered Jeonghan said, he just came out of the kitchen door. Hair a little messed up, clothes wrinkled, cheeks a little flushed and lips swollen a little.

 

They both grimaced at Jeonghan's appearance, they already knew what the elder did and any specific details wasn't need right now. It's only been two minutes since Wonwoo arrived and he doesn't understand how they could have done it that fast.

 

The sound of a dying truck noises is heard, their regulars are here now. A smiling customer walked in, his guitar case dangling from his back and notebooks held close to his chest.

 

"What took the stick out of your bum bum?"

 

"Who put the fish in you ass and died?"

 

"I would like to hit you right now, Jihoonie." Wonwoo deadpanned.

 

"Whatever, Wonwon." The pink-haired smirked.

 

"Hey guys what's up?" A new voice joined their conversation. Jeonghan looked behind and saw his boyfriend on the way to them.

 

"Babe."

 

"Bb."

 

"Sweetcheeks."

 

"Hot stuff."

 

"Okay enough, we get it." A slightly irked Wonwoo said. The couple ignored him and continued smiling at each other.

 

"Hey, Josh." Greeted a passing Hansol.

 

"Hello, Hansol." They all greeted him back in reflex.

 

"What's happening? Is this a general meeting?" He placed the trays he was holding on the table and joined them into their conversation circle.

 

"Nope. Just trying to make Wonwoo hyung feel better." Seungkwan answered, rolling his eyes at them.

 

"Wonwoo, in life there are some things that—“ Jisoo, who was busy paying attention to his boyfriend heard what Seungkwan said. He faced the sulking cashier and gave him an encouraging smile.

 

"Don't even start, Jisoo hyung." Before Jisoo can start his advice, Wonwoo already beat him to it.

 

"Well, someone needs a happy pill." Jisoo kept smiling at Wonwoo and pinched his cheeks. The cashier was now incensed by the pinching and moved away from the pouting janitor.

 

 

**Behind the black counter walls...**

 

"Hey Min, what's all the commotion outside?" Seokmin asked, taking out the bread from the oven.

 

"I don't know, Min. Seems like all our workers are outside." He walked towards the cabinet and took out some garlic and onions. Mingyu starts peeling the garlic, and washed the onions so it wouldn't make him cry.

 

"Should we check it out?" Seokmin hesitantly asked. He really doesn't wanna know what's happening outside. Last time they did, a fire started in the kitchen.

 

A loud scream was heard outside. They looked at each other for a second, and Mingyu smiled at him.

 

"Nah. I think we're good." The chef shrugged. Mingyu believes that they can handle their own problems. They're all grown up and mature.

 

"Fireeee!" They heard Jihoon screeched with a his high-pitched voice. Mingyu was not regretting his decision on staying inside the kitchen, not one bit.

 

"God, Seungkwan, why are you starting a fire?!" Another scream is heard outside, they're lucky that Chan hasn't arrive yet. Both owners just ignored the chaos outside. Until...

 

"Nooooo." Another one of Jisoo's 'no's.

 

"WTF?! Where'd that came from?!"

 

"SHIT!"

 

"SPIT ON IT!!"

 

"THE FIRE INCREASED IDIOT! STOP SPITTING ON IT!" Still not going outside. _Keep chopping_ _keep, keep chopping, Just keep chopping, just keep, keep chopping. Keep chopping, keep, keep chopping. You chop it open, Kim Mingyu._

 

"BLOW ON IT THEN!"

 

"MY EYESSSSSS!"

 

"Baby, are you okay?"

 

"No, my money."

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

 

"EHHHHHHHHH!"

 

"AaaahhhhHHHHHHHH!"

 

"AaAaAaaaaAchhhhhHHHHHHH!"

 

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

 

"A PTERODACTYL!" _Keep cooking. Just keep cooking. Keep calm and cook, Lee Seokmin._

 

"Noooooooooo."

 

"Shut up, Josh."

 

"No, you shut up, Vernon."

 

"IT'S STILL ON FIREEE!"

 

"PUKE ON IT!"

 

"NO! THAT'S GROSS."

 

"UghhhhhhHHHH." The two owners looked at each again, making eye contact. Both are still not giving in, until they heard another scream. They had another staring contest, Mingyu sighed. Seokmin blinked.

 

"Okay, let's go." Seokmin said, washing his hands at the sink.

 

"Just wait." The other owner answered, opening another cabinet. He grabbed a small pack of flour and motioned for them to continue.

 

The sight outside wasn't chaotic as in sounds. One of Jihoon's notebook is on fire, Jihoon was panicking and screaming at everything. Jisoo and Vernon are having a sissy fight, Jeonghan is covering his eyes, Seungkwan is being forced by Jihoon to stop the fire, and Wonwoo is just standing at the side, watching and screaming. No idea why, but he's just screaming.

 

The two Mins approached them. Seokmin analyzing the problem and Mingyu holding onto the bag of flour. Source: Nothing, just them being idiots.

 

"PEOPLE! QUIET!" Seokmin screamed loudly which caused the others to glare at him. He falters and hides behind Mingyu. Damn he's the owner, he shouldn't be afraid of them.

 

"Now that we got you're attention. What seems to be the problem?" Mingyu asked.

 

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe it's the fact that my notebook is on fire!" The angry regular shouted at them. A scowl on his lips and face scrunched up. He looked cute in the two Mins eyes, but they know better than say that out loud.

 

"Is there anything important in that notebook?" Seokmin from Mingyu's back. Jihoon's face softened and answered a short 'no'.

 

"Well, time for another trick." The two Mins walked towards the flaming notebook and dump the flour on it.

 

"Gross, whose spit is this?" Seokmin cringed when he saw some saliva sideways. Hansol proudly raised his hands. They all just gave him a disgusted look. The younger doesn't care anyways.

 

"Wonwoo hyung, you can stop sulking now." The smiling owner looked at the cashier, who's still at the side and pouting. Upon hearing the name of his favorite hyung, Mingyu turned and looked at Wonwoo.

 

"Hyung? Are you okay? What happened? Is everything alright?" A frantic Mingyu walked towards Wonwoo and checking every inch for any sigh of pain or cuts.

 

Too busy being worried, Mingyu doesn't notice the slightest change on the cashier's expression. He wasn't sulking anymore, he's back to being expressionless.

 

"They think I was serious on the idea." EIGHT WORDS. Holy, Kim Mingyu is in heaven.

 

"But hyung, I thought you're idea was the best. That's why Min and I agreed on it! Isn't it great? I'm so excited for next week." Child Mingyu came back and explained to Wonwoo. He was smiling the whole time.

 

"I'm excited too." The older answered with smile. Which gets a look of betrayal from Seungkwan and Jisoo. All it takes for Wonwoo to give in was Kim Mingyu. They felt so used.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

A loud bang was heard inside the kitchen, the workers flinched at the noise. In the doorway was Lee Jihoon. He looked at the four people inside and searched for a target. The rest are quite confused with the situation, but wasn't voicing it out, afraid that the producer might get pissed.

 

"You. Let's go. Hey, I'm borrowing him for a few minutes." Mingyu just noded numbly, not wanting to argue. Jihoon grabbed Seokmin's wrist and dragged him out.

 

"Hold this." He gave Seokmin two plastics filled with take out food, he held another two. He motioned to the door with his head and they walked out of the restaurant. Jihoon couldn't possibly bring all four plastics, a guitar case and some notebooks.

 

"Where are we going hyung?" The younger asked brightly, he wasn't really scared or anything. Jihoon is usually nice, the only time he gets pissed was when he's stressed out, which sadly was most of the time.

 

"I'm bringing food for my friends at the fire station." See, he's nice. Wait... what?

 

"You have friends?" He stopped abruptly and looked at Jihoon, eyes wide with a look of disbelief. The older glared at him. "I mean friends... That are firemen?" _Aju nice save_ , Seokmin. He mentally patted himself in the back.

 

"My best friend is a fireman. The two Chinese interns are my friends and their leader is umm..." Jihoon might not notice, but Seokmin definitely saw the slight pink shadows covering his cheeks. "My other friend." Oh. Something was definitely going on, but he wouldn't push his luck.

 

"Right... So, we're only bringing this food to the Chinese friends?" He teased the older and laughed at his confused face. It took a moment for the older to get it, he eventually laughed along with the younger.

 

"Why are you laughing? It's true, I'm only bringing this to those two." His face is back to the blank expression. He stared at Seokmin's face and laughed. The younger looked bewildered and senile.

 

"You're a good actor hyung." He complimented the older and chuckled at the older's antics. Too adorable for a fearless personality.

 

Their walk was quiet again. No one was talking.

 

"My youth, my youth is yours, tripping on skies sipping waterfalls. My youth, my youth is yours run away.." That song again. It's been stuck in Seokmin's head since their meeting. He stopped singing when he heard the person beside him sang too.

 

"... Now and forevermore. My youth, my youth is yours, a truth so loud you can't ignore. My, what?" He saw Seokmin looking at him in shocked. "What? My fireman best friend likes this song." Responded Jihoon. It was true, though. Soonyoung plays this song most of the time at the station.

 

And so the rest of the walked was spent singing Youth for at least seventeen times.

 

After a few more minutes of walking, Seokmin can see the fire station. Wow, there's actually a fire station near their restaurant. Well, that's new. He was about to stepped on the front lawn, but Jihoon poked his sides and stopped him.

 

"Why?" The smaller of the two didn't answer, instead, he put his guitar case down and took out an umbrella?

 

"What's that for?" The chef asked again, the weather was perfect no clouds, just the sun smiling brightly at them. So, why bring out an umbrella.

 

Seokmin was gonna ask for more questions, but Jihoon stood to his left side, opened the umbrella and held it to the side. So, it was shielding their left side, not upwards which was weird. Umbrellas were supposed to cover you over your head, not your side. He was going to ask, but a sudden thumping noise caught his attention. The umbrella. It was raining hard...? But he still sighed in relief, good thing Jihoon brought an umbrella.

 

He was so going to tell Mingyu about this.

 

Seconds later the left side rain stopped and Jihoon fold his umbrella back.

 

He gasped at the sight of a man holding a hose with no water coming out pointing at them.

 

"Hey, Jihoonie! Glad you brought your umbrella this time." Well, it seems like the 'rain' came from the hose. Aww, he thought it was raining side ways, but oh well. Wait... this that man just say 'this time'? Was this some normal occurrence? Probably.

 

"Hello, Seungcheol." He saw the same tint of pink on Jihoon's cheeks. Oh, so his name is Seungcheol, the _other_ friend. He internally smirked when he also noticed the pink color on the _other_ friend's cheeks.

 

"Who's this?" Instead of a friendly tone he used with Jihoon, he gave Seokmin a fake smile and a fake greeting. Now, Seokmin, may be an idiot but he likes where this is going. He is Jeonghan's idiot after all.

 

"Hey, Seungcheol.."

 

"Hyung." Jihoon cut in.

 

Seokmin laughed and stuck his tongue out at Jihoon. The latter just rolled his eyes and chuckled at the younger's attitude.

 

Oh look. Seungcheol is killing Seokmin with his stare.

 

"Hello Seungcheol... hyung. I'm Seokmin." The head fireman just nodded and told Jihoon he'll be going back inside.

 

"What's wrong with him?"

 

"I don't know hyung, maybe Mr. Jello Sy called him." The younger innocently answered while giving his hyung the brightest smile he could master and wiggling his eyesbrows.

 

"Who? Never mind, you're so weird." Jihoon just chuckled and walked towards the door.

 

"Hyung, I gotta go back. Can you call any of your friends to help? Okay. Thanks." He just dumped the plastic bags right by the door and hugged Jihoon goodbye without even letting the older speak or say anything.

 

"Thanks, idiot!" He shouted to Seokmin. The younger turned back and gave him a thumbs up.

 

"Dipshits! Come and help me!" He screamed inside. Seconds later, Soonyoung walked out and greeted him.

 

"Woah, Jihoon! How did your tiny body carry all that?" His fireman best friend asked, surprised with the amount of stuff Jihoon brought. It was surprising the smaller man was able to carry all those food. Jihoon glared at him.

 

"Obviously, I didn't. I got some help from that guy." Jihoon scoffed, pointing at Seokmin's withdrawing back. Since his best friend was distracted, he pushed the food into his hand and left Soonyoung alone to carry the rest of the stuff.

 

Soonyoung just stared at the man's retreating figure. He watched as the guy tripped on his own feet, wincing to himself because the fall looked pretty bad. He was about to walk there and help him, but the man got up, brushed his knees and to his shock, he laughed at himself. Soonyoung couldn't help but laugh along, the guy's laugh was funny. _What an odd human_ , he thought.

 

"Hello, dipshits. I brought food." He heard Jihoon say, followed by a loud shout of joy from the other three firefighters.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

_**Red Trash Group Chat**_

 

**Naruto** : guess who i met today

__

**Harlequin** : who

__

**Naruto** : guess again

__

**Booyancé** : your end

__

**Drake** : that's harsh

__

**Drake** : is it your old friend?

__

**Naruto** : close but not really

__

**Apocalypse** : cut the chase child

__

**MeBeforeYou** : wait let me guess too

__

**Apocalypse** : okay go guess Wonwoo

__

**MeBeforeYou** : your momma

__

**Drake** : was that another joke?

__

**MeBeforeYou** : yuh lol

__

**Harlequin** : I actually laughed at that

__

**MeBeforeYou** : ily jeonghan hyung

__

**S.Coups** : lmaooo

__

**MeBeforeYou** : ily more jihoon

__

**S.Coups** : gross wonu

__

**Harlequin** : i feel so betrayed wonwoo

__

**Apocalypse** : dw i love you the most babe

__

**Harlequin** : ;*

__

**Apocalypse** : ^///^

__

**TheGhostOfMichaelJackson** : get a room hyungs

__

**JeonWonwoo** : did u meet ur naruto

__

**Naruto** : not yet

__

**Booyancé** : who

__

**JeonWonwoo** : sorry this info is for people who actually watch anime

__

**Booyancé** : watever

__

**Naruto** : no more guesses

__

**TheGhostOfMichaelJackson** : was it your other friend

__

**Naruto** : super close but not really

__

**Naruto** : okay i'll tell u

__

**Naruto** : i met one of jihoon hyung's 'other' friends

__

**Harlequin** : O__O

__

**Apocalypse** : I haven't even met him

__

**JeonWonwoo** : who

__

**Booyancé** : whoo

__

**Drake** : whooooo? What???

__

**TheGhostOfMichaelJackson** : whoooooooo

__

**MeBeforeYou** : ohh

__

**Naruto** : u've met him hyung?

__

**MeBeforeYou** : no

__

**MeBeforeYou** : so who is it

__

**Naruto** : he's the other friend ;)

__

**S.Coups** : shut the fuck up lee

__

**Naruto** : me, you, or chan?

__

**S.Coups** : you know damn so well

__

**S.Coups** : im gonna strangle you to death

__

**Naruto** : you can but i'll tell them first

__

**S.Coups** : nooo stfu

__

**Drake** : tell uss

__

**Naruto** : oh sureeeee

__

**S.Coups** : no dont tell

__

**S.Coups** : jensopaaldlss

__

**JeonWonwoo** : ???

__

**S.Coups** : i'll let you leave just dont tell

__

**Naruto** : i wuv you hyung <3

__

**S.Coups** : fuck you

__

**Apocalypse** : *insert dramatic gasp*

__

**Harlequin** : O___O?

__

**TheGhostOfMichaelJackson** : wow thats new

__

**JeonWonwoo** : wat

__

**MeBeforeYou** : i dont know u anymore jihoon

__

**Booyancé** : *insert betrayed gassssssssspppp*

__

**Booyancé** : u let him live but not me

__

**Booyancé is now offline.**

_**  
**MeBeforeYou** : lol ** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter [@dohunmtaeongd](https://twitter.com/dohunmtaeongd)


	5. Dramatics of Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys are wasting another fifteen (or so) minutes of your life, thank you.

 

Chapter 4 : Dramatics of Life

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

A loud bang was heard throughout the district, a blonde haired male walks in with the brightest smile, brighter than the sun shining down today. The people behind the doors were also smiling brightly at him. The gust of wind made his hair flow beautifully, naturally making him more appealing.

 

Cherry blossoms started falling as he continue to walk, definitely making all the humanity sob at his beauty. A delayed piano keys started playing halfway through his catwalk, but he doesn't give a fuck at the moment, he was far too excited for this day.

 

Today is D-Day, yup that's right, it's the start of their 1st year anniversary celebration. Which means that for the next three days, it's going to be Casual Day. This might not be a big deal for others, but it was for the Red Trash employees. They don't have to wear black n' red anymore, no more camouflaging with the restaurant. No more being mistaken as the walls and floors.

 

The star of the morning routine is wearing a black skinny jeans, a loose white tee, some blue converse, and a choker. It wasn't anything special, well it isn't supposed to be special, it is casual day after all. But that wouldn't ruin their mood. All was just happy to wear casual clothing.

 

"Sugarplums," he called out to his boyfriend who was wearing a ripped skinny jeans and an over sized white long sleeves with black writing on the side of his sleeves.

 

"Sugarsweet." His boyfriend called back with the most calmest, enthusiastic expression ever. If that was even possible.

 

"Cupcake."

 

"Cream."

 

"Kisses."

 

"Toblerone."

 

"Maltesers."

 

“Hersheys.”

 

“Dairy Milk.” Now they were just naming chocolate brands.

 

"Wonwoo?" Jisoo called out by accident. As he realized his mistake, he brought his hand to cover his mouth in shock.

 

"Won..woo?!" Jeonghan might have let Hansol pass with this mistake, but not his boyfriend. Especially if he's calling someone else's name and not his own.

 

"Wonwoo..?" All the other employees were also confused. They glanced at each other, trying to figure out what's the case with Wonwoo's name. Seokmin was the most confused out of everyone, until he accidentally held gaze with someone.

 

"Wonwoo!" The energetic owner, known as Seokmin, exclaimed loudly, bringing all the attention to him.

 

Jeonghan let out a dramatic gasp, and shot Seokmin a betrayed look. He could not believe his own pabo would also betray him. See, this is what happens when he lets one incident slide.

 

"Hansol! This is all your fault!" He turned to the youngest, yelling at him while giving him murderous glare.

 

"What..?" Of course, the younger is confuse. As far as he know he's innocent. He hasn't even greeted Joshua. "Why? Donut blame me and my sweetness for this unsweetened happenings."

 

As usual, the youngest is being a brave little lamb.

 

"Oh? Are we baking puns now outta of the oven?" Jeonghan wasn't backing down with the challenge. He might not be a pastry chef, but he knows his puns.

 

"No, this cupcake you're mixing is lacking spices of the situation. Why did you add salt, when you could have just added more sugar." The rest gave each other another puzzled look. They all just want to enjoy the start of their 1st year anniversary, and now, it has turned into this baking-badpuns.

 

"What?" They all voice out their confusion.

 

"Shut your oven or else it's not gonna cook." The long haired bark at them, he's pissed. He comes in the restaurant walking like an angel, giving them his angelic smile, letting one mistake pass, and spreading out the positivity. But what does he get in return? A boyfriend with a different man in his mind, and a battle with their youngest employee.

 

"I came here to have good time, and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." The youngest, dressed in grey sweatpants and red tank top, muttered and walked away. He opened the kitchen door and flee to his home, the bedroom.

 

"Hannie, I swear it's not what it looks like." The janitor said, walking closer to his boyfriend and grabbing his hand. Jisoo wasn't being romantic, he just fears for his safety. He only grabbed it so his sugarplums won't hit, punch, pinch, flick, or slap him.

 

"Really? You didn't mix vinegar instead of vanilla in the pastry?" His boyfriend growled, keeping eye contact with his lover to intimidate him.

 

"Huh?" Jisoo still doesn't understand any of this new language his boyfriend learned.

 

"Nothing. Just explain." The waiter sighed, he couldn't stay mad at his boyfriend. Not when he looks so lost at what's happening. He just want an explanation. "Why, Wonwoo?" he asked, voice tinted with sadness.

 

"What about Wonwoo? He's an all right kid, I guess. Even if he's lazy, that boy still makes an effort to work." As Jisoo talks, he doesn't notice the tears pooling out of Jeonghan's eyes. His heart was breaking at every word the janitor uttered. Should he be more lazy for Jisoo to love him more?

 

Meanwhile, Jisoo is so absorbed with explaining why Wonwoo is part of the family. He thought Jeonghan was doubting the cashier's ability at the counter. Being the best janitor he was, Jisoo spat every good thing he can describe as an employer, even if most of it doesn't qualify the cashier.

 

"Stop it! Stop, you're hurting me!" Jeonghan couldn't take it anymore, he covered Jisoo's mouth with his hand and cried.

 

"No..." _I didn't mean to_ , those words were left unsaid, Jisoo was too shocked at the situation. His boyfriend rarely cries. He doesn't have any idea what he had done, but he pulled Jeonghan into a hug.

 

The fangirls—whoops, fanboys of this ship is also crying along with Jeonghan. They can feel his pain and suffering. The two Mins pulled each other in a hug and cried together. Seungkwan was long gone, he joined Hansol at the bedroom when Jeonghan started crying. He's too marvelous for all this drama. It's also too early.

 

"Min, why does Jisoo hyung have to mention Wonu hyung?" Mingyu pulled out his handkerchief and wiped the tears on his cheeks.

 

"Min, this is so sad. Our otp is being one of those angsty couple. Why did Hansol make that mistake? Why did Jisoo hyung called out Wonwoo hyung's name when he saw him in the middle of the routine?" His best friend replied and pulled him closer into the hug.

 

"Idk..." Mingyu is too busy crying and sobbing to notice that his best friend mentioned the cashier's name.

 

"My pabo, don't cry. It's not Jisoo's fault that he said Wonu's name when he saw him.” He walked towards Seokmin and hugged him, but when he realized what the younger had said, he looked behind and saw Wonwoo looking at them with his usual stoic expression.

 

"Wonwoo?!" "Wonu hyung?" Jeonghan and Mingyu both exclaimed, they were the only ones who hasn't noticed the cashier.

 

"Yes?" Wonwoo answers, confused why they were calling his name. They've been mentioning him like he wasn't even there.

 

"Wonwoo," Seokmin said, he just wanted to join them with the name calling.

 

"Yes, that's my name. Shocker. Why do you keep calling me?" The cashier said, unimpressed with how many times they've called him.

 

"How long have you been here?" Janitor Jisoo finally asked, usually it's him that's first to arrive. The point is, he didn't even noticed that Wonwoo arrived earlier than him. Though, while in the middle of their morning routine, he did kind spot the cashier's figure so that's why he called his name.

 

Jisoo made a mental note to improve his arriving skills. He's got to be the first one who always arrive first.

 

"Since eight, I guess."

 

"But why?" He whined, frustrated that someone arrived earlier than him and it was none other than the sloth cashier.

 

"I was excited." The cashier stated. It was true, though.

 

"Why didn't you tell us you were here?" Jeonghan complained.

 

"I don't tell nor greet you guys whenever I enter." Wonwoo pointed out. The others would always be the one who talks to him first; he never makes the first move.

 

"I came here to have a good time, and I'm..." Jeonghan started, feeling hurt because it felt like his feelings had been played.

 

"No hyung! You can't steal my line right after you accused me of things." Hansol slammed the kitchen's door open, walking out and scolding Jeonghan. After that he went back inside again.

 

"Oh. Well. This is embarrassing." Jeonghan said with a nervous smile. "Sorry, yeobo," he apologized, and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek.

 

"It's okay, babe." The other responded by pulling him closer to a hug. Both missed each other so much; it's been twenty minutes since they had skin contact.

 

The others all ignored the disgusting old couple, and continued to look at Wonwoo with amazement. The sloth cashier actually arrived earlier than any of them, except Hansol. That kid basically lives inside the restaurant.

 

Since Mingyu complimented his idea, Wonwoo had been too thrilled about today that he didn't get any wink of sleep at all. He was just lying on his bed thinking about what he was going to wear and then the next thing you know, his my little pony alarm clock was already ringing.

 

So, he tried on clothes after clothes. When he finally found the perfect one, he cleaned himself up, ate breakfast, entertained himself with some pony videos and when the clock had hit the 8 o'clock mark, he made his way to Red Trash.

 

Clueless of what he was supposed to do when he got there, he took a chair, brought it behind his counter, grabbed a book from his under-the-counter-shelf-that-no-one-cares-about and started reading.

 

Being the silent type he is, he didn't bother greeting any of the employees, and simply resumed reading his book. The only time he placed it down was when they started the routine. Apparently, no one noticed his presence, until Jisoo accidentally called his name. Which led to the interruption of 'the rise of D. I. C. K.'

 

After getting over their shocked state, everyone carried on with the usual routine. Their excitement resurfacing.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

The sound of a garbage truck passing by echoed through the whole restaurant. No one reacted. Looks like their first customer is here already.

 

"Hey, Chan." Wonwoo greeted, giving the younger a slight smile.

 

"Hey, hyung. Can I have some chocolate milkshake and Rock breakfast course.” The younger ordered. “What's up with the clothes?" He gestured at the outfit the cashier is wearing. It's unusual for the employees to wear anything but black n' red.

 

Wonwoo gave the younger a big smile, glad that finally he can inform them about their one year special.

 

"Okay. Well, I'm glad you asked. Today is casual day, we're having this one year thingy special. You'll be seeing us in a different light." He grabbed the sticky notes, writing down Chan's order while explaining.

 

"It doesn't look any special to me." Chan looked at him up and down, and shrugged. Wonwoo was wearing black skinny jeans and a navy blue collared shirt. It still has some black on it, so it really doesn't make any difference.

 

A look of hurt flashed across the cashier's face, however, it changed to an overly excited expression. Chan, however, sees this as his plotting-something-evil-face.

 

Before the university student can say anything, the cashier had already opened his side window. "JEONGHAN HYUNG! CHAN SAID THAT HE'S NOT YOUR BABY ANYMORE AND THAT HE APPARENTLY HAS A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" Screamed the cashier, his deep voice booming all over the kitchen, startling every single one of the workers inside.

 

They all stared at Wonwoo in bewilderment. Some were already preparing to run out of the restaurant, this wasn't going to end well.

 

RIP, Lee Chan.

 

"What?!" A loud voice screeched. The kitchen door opened loudly. Strolling out was a man who's used to keeping his cool. It appears that today just wasn't his day, which never happened before.

 

Everyday is always his day.

 

The student froze for a second, before he turned around, and made a break for the entrance. Wonwoo smiled at the scene. There are times when he's really feeling good, and it would usually turn him into a mischievous person.

 

Unfortunately for Chan, the restaurant's chime rang loudly. And entering the door is a miffed producer.

 

Another unfortunate event happened.

 

The university student wasn't looking, too focus running away from Jeonghan's malicious expression, that he didn't realize that another customer has entered the restaurant. So, when Chan turned his gaze in front, saw an angry producer, he tried to stop his motion. Looks like none of the gods were at his favour today as he crashed into Jihoon, a very bad mood Jihoon.

 

They both landed on the floor, the producer's notes flying out of his grasp and spreading out all over the floor with Chan landing on top of him, squishing him.

 

"You have five seconds to get up, or else." The producer warned as calmly as he could. It scared the crap out of the younger. Calm Jihoon means very, very, very mad Jihoon... hyung.

 

"Ahh, hehehe... sorry, hyung," Chan nervously apologized, getting up to carry his escape. “ But gotta blast!” Before he could, a shout emitted from behind them.

 

"Jihoonie, quick, grab him!" Jihoon, confused and fast and still furious, out of reflex, grabbed Chan's forearm and pulled him back; stilling him.

 

The pink haired dragged the younger to one of the chairs, and tied his wrists with a hair tie.

 

The mad waiter approached them. "Now, now, what do we have here?" He tilted his head, shadows covering half of his face. "A frightened little lamb." Jeonghan smirked.

 

"Hyung, please, it's not true." Chan begged the older. "It sorta is, but for now, it's not true." The younger whispered that part to himself. It's true that he really doesn't want to be Jeonghan's aegi anymore. He is a grown man, who's starting his college life.

 

_But still has no job._

 

_Shut up, brain. Not now_

 

 _I'm just saying._ Chan's brain shrugged, if brains can do that.

 

"Hey, little lamb, pay attention to me.” A snap in front of his face brought his attention back to the older. “I am not in the mood for this. I have been humiliated..." Jeonghan began, circling around the tied younger while telling him how bad his day started. His voice filled with hatred and desperate for revenge.

 

It's like one of those typical bad guys movies. Someone gets kidnapped, turns out the kidnapper wants revenge and shit. But one thing is, no one is dying in this movie—story for sure.

 

"No, you weren't." Jihoon, who was silently guarding from behind the younger, muttered.

 

"... By betrayed, lied to, and now this. You!” Jeonghan paused and accusingly pointed his index finger at Chan. “Young man, simply disowning your own mother!"

 

"You're not his mother." The producer voiced out again. The situation, his hyung's overreacting and Chan suffering was entertaining for him. So, some of his bad mood have been lifted.

 

"... And not telling me that you're finally growing up and having crushes already. Your poor innocence. I have to protect it, baby." Chan's 'mother' started crying halfway through his sentence. The university student sighed, he was pretty sure Jeonghan tainted him more than the others. But since the latter was in 'motherly mode', he got up from the chair, removed the badly tied hair around his wrists and embraced his hyung.

 

Crybaby Jeonghan is definitely better than Enrage Jeonghan. He will take what he can get.

 

Watching the two hug each other wasn't entertaining for Jihoon anymore, it brought back his bad mood. He'll just let out his frustration later at the fire station. He can shout or let it out if another DiCaprio movie is playing.

 

He walked back to the counter and ordered, while also trying so hard not to murder the cashier. Because apparently the cashier is in a good mood.

 

"Hello, idiot. I'll take some coffee and the _Adore U_ breakfast course." Jihoon said, emphasizing that he wants adore u set.

 

"Hello, Sunshine. I'm still recommending Still Lonely, if you want." The pink haired just glared at him and his somewhat smiling face. "No? Okay. Next time, try Can't See The End, cause you know you can't see the end." Jihoon really tried not to kill the cashier, he did, but Wonwoo just had to and insult his unique height.

 

_Oh, he did not just go there._

 

"Huh, funny, at least I don't wear shitty blue clothes like you." The producer retorted back. It wasn't anything offensive. But, he knows Wonwoo take great pride in his fashion, a simple clothing insult will hurt like a bitch.

 

"You did not just said that!" The cashier dramatically gasped at him. Almost ready to pounce on the producer, if not for Hansol passing by and giving them a simple chocolate he made.

 

Basically, Casual Days were full of dramas. Wonwoo being too giddy and happy didn't do them any good, all it cause was drama and their safety. Mingyu's days were spent in heaven, a smiling cashier is the cause. The other owner was, well, still his normal loud self. Good thing Seungkwan or Hansol didn't start any fire, their flour were saved.

 

In summary, today's Casual day was Drama day. Their morning routine was spent watching Jisoo and Jeonghan's tragic love story.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

**Wednesday, General Meeting.**

 

It's the third and last day for Casual day and they're going to have another meeting about how effective it was. As usual, all were waiting for Seungkwan to arrive. He's in charge of changing the signs.

 

Seungkwan bid goodbye to Chan and closed the restaurant. He arrived at the conference room with some macaroons and strawberry milkshake. They all looked at him.

 

"What? I can't have free food now?" He said in the middle of chewing, making him spit some on Mingyu's face.

 

They didn't help him because he deserves it. He is germ man after all, not the country but the bacteria.

 

"Who gave you access to the fridge?" Jeonghan interrogated, raising his right eyebrow at him, feeling a little bit betrayed. He didn't get an access yet Seungkwan does?

 

"Hansol, duh." Jeonghan glared at Hansol.

 

"Hey, Josh, you're boyfriend is mad at me again." He silently whispered to the janitor, speaking in English, so no one will know what he said.

 

"He's not. Just give him chocolates." The janitor whispered back.

 

"We all have access to the fridge, didn't I told you guys at the first meeting?" Seokmin asked them. As far as he remembered, everyone should be given a key card for the fridge.

 

It's locked so no one can steal food from them, except them.

 

"Since when do we pay attention to those meetings?" Jeonghan, the number one person who doesn't pay attention to those meetings, questioned.

 

Seokmin opened his mouth to protest but closed it again and sighed. "That is a good point."

 

"Well, I told Hansol to give you the key cards." Mingyu butted in. They turned their gaze at Hansol expectantly, but all they received was a confuse look.

 

Then, his expression slowly changed into a shocked one.

 

"Oh, yeah! I forgot to give to them. It's in my room. Hang on." He walked out of the conference room, and opened the bedroom to look for they key cards.

 

Minutes later, he re-entered with four key cards, a cupcake and coffee. Hey, he bake those pastries, he deserves to eat them too.

 

"You didn't bother getting us some too?" Jeonghan said giving Hansol an unbelievable look. The younger just shrugged. He handed out the key cards.

 

It's what the key cards are for.

 

"Now, that's all cleared up. Jisoo hyung would you do the honors?" Mingyu and Seokmin moved out of the way and let the janitor take the position behind the podium table, and of playing leader. Both owners don't do finance and taxes(though, this meeting is not about finance and taxes), they let the older handle it, both are too lazy to do it. Jisoo usually doesn't mind, he's kind that way.

 

You might have thought they are finally gonna talk about the 1st year anniversary event, well, you thought wrong.

 

"Hello, guys, I'm here right now to talk about the usual chaos that is happening every morning.." Half of them weren't listening already and ignoring the older's existence. "... That is why I would like to hear from all of you, why the fuck were you causing ruckus and starting a fight?" He finished as calmly as he can, expression remaining joyful. All gaped at him with fear. How could he talk calmly and scare the shit out of them?

 

"Does anyone want to volunteer? Or should I start picking by myself?" The janitor asked professionally, acting like those teachers that want kids to answer his question. Like, what the fuck? He 's the teacher, why is he asking students to answer a question for him, he should know the answer. He's the teacher after all.

 

"I volunteer Mingyu as tribute." Seokmin shamelessly said out loud, even raising his hands to get Jisoo's attention.

 

"I don't think this is how The Hunger Games work. Aren't you supposed to volunteer yourself?" Seungkwan piped, feeling a little bit bitchy. He wanted to go first, but no, someone just had to volunteer their best friend.

 

"Tough shit, this ain't the hunger games. It's Jisoo hyung's motivational persona speaking." Seokmin gave Seungkwan a smug smirk, before facing Jisoo again and acting like it never happened.

 

"If you're all done with the cat fight, Mingyu, would you like to share the problem?" Jisoo said, his tone still clam, and gestures his hand to Mingyu for the latter to continue.

 

"I don't like how me and Min”—A silent 'min and I' is heard from the cashier's corner—”rarely gets to be part of the chaos, we own this restaurant, you know." The tallest complained.

 

"Ah I see, would it make you feel better if we include you guys?" Jisoo gave the chef a reassuring smile, walking to younger and patting his right shoulder.

 

"I thought we're supposed to resolve this the chaos problem?" Seungkwan whispered to his seat mate. The owner's complain doesn't have anything to do with the morning chaos with Jihoon or Chan, in fact they were never there. Too busy in their own kitchen world. And they were supposed to fix that problem not add more problem.

 

"Who cares, just sleep as usual." The cashier replied without even sparing the waiter a glance, too wrapped up in his book. Even Wonwoo doesn't pay attention to these meetings. He's either reading a book or creating an imaginary story in his mind.

 

Jisoo walked behind the podium table. There was now a white board next to him(who knows where it came from). He grabbed a marker and checked off Mingyu's name on the list.

 

Written on the white board are their names, because all are supposed to reveal their feelings and shits. Their names gets a check mark beside it if you share why you are part of the chaos or what your troubles are.

 

"Would anyone like to go next?" No one said anything. Jisoo looked around, searching for a person to pick on—share their troubles. Bingo. "Hmm, let's see, what about you Seungkwan?"

 

"My problem is Wonwoo hyung." Seungkwan abruptly stood up. He pointed his index finger angrily at the clueless cashier.

 

"Me?" The cashier lifts his head up at the mention of his name.

 

"Yes, you, hyung. It's your fault I get involved with Jihoon hyung's anger.” The diva accused. “He's still holding a grudge against me with the whole Thumbelina thing! Now, he might fasten his plan to murder me in my sleep!" Cried Seungkwan. He's been the producer's waiter from the beginning, and because of the cashier's actions that Jihoon mostly releases his anger at him.

 

"Oh please, Jihoon wouldn't murder you in your sleep," Jeonghan scoffed, rolling his eyes. "He'll be more creative with your death. Maybe he'll tear your body to pieces and send your organs all over the world."

 

"I think I'm gonna throw up." They all ignored the pastry chef's comment. Letting him throw up all the sweets he consumed. It's his fault for not getting them sweets.

 

"Moving on, Wonwoo would you like to go next?" Taking out the glasses he has under the table, Jisoo placed it on and glanced at the innocent looking cashier.

 

"Hey! Hyung, we haven't resolve my problem!” Jisoo really doesn't wanna get into Jihoon's bad side, so he'll leave Seungkwan's problem on his own. He's sure that it can be solved in time. Seungkwan just needs to be patient, cause you know, 'Good things comes to those who waits'.

 

"Wonwoo, if you please." The cashier is now looking at Jisoo with annoyance. He just wants to read his book in peace. However, Jisoo keeps smiling at him; that creepy smile that will haunt you in your sleep.

 

"Ugh, I hate you." Seungkwan groaned, sitting back down and glaring at Jisoo. They never take his problems with Jihoon seriously. Like, hello people? Can you not see that he's having a hard time?

 

"Jihoon and I get along very well, so we fight very well too." Wonwoo explained, shifting his attention from the book to Jisoo, who's also holding another book. Where it come from was a mystery. It would have looked cool, but Jisoo was holding the book upside down, making him look like an idiot instead.

 

"That's not really a reason to start a problem." He shut his book with one hand, walking a little closer to Wonwoo to get some answers he could be satisfied with.

 

"You'll understand when you're older."

 

"I am older than you, though." Jisoo silently muttered to himself. He cast a glance at Wonwoo. The cashier has his attention back to the book. The janitor has no idea how to reason with him. The best way is, just move on. Moving on is the best solution.

 

"What about you, Seokmin?" His next target would be the other owner too. If Mingyu has problems, then, maybe the other owner has it too.

 

"I have no problem." The latter beamed at Jisoo. Really. He's happy with his life.

 

"Oh, come on. There should be a problem with you. Let us in with the gossip." Jeonghan protested, now looking at Seokmin with interest. A glint of mischievousness sparkling in his eyes.

 

"I seriously don't have any. I'm happy with the way things are." Seokmin shrugged, not even fazed with the blank looks they all gave him.

 

"Are you sure?" Jeonghan pressed on, wanting at least a secret or a gossip from his pabo.

 

"Positive." Seokmin replied with a smile.

 

"Fuck, you boned someone?!" Hansol yelled in surprise. Usually, in the movies he watched, they only use the word 'positive' if someone is pregnant.

 

"SEOKMIN?!" "HYUNG!" A lot of screaming and shouting was happening at the conference room for the moment. Seokmin could only look at them in panic, trying hard to explain that he didn't pop some cherries.

 

"I think I'm gonna faint. Catch me, strawberry munchkins." Jeonghan dramatically got up, walked to Jisoo, just so he could pretend faint from the news he heard.

 

"No, no, no, no, she's not pregnant!" Seokmin quickly explained, shaking his head aggressively to deny the fact.

 

"Oh may gadue!" Mingyu, Seokmin's best friend exclaimed softly, a hint of betrayal can be detected in his voice. His best friend actually did that thing.

 

"Hyung..."

 

"I think I'm really gonna faint this time." Jeonghan fainted on the arms of his boyfriend.

 

No one said a word, all of them frozen in their spots and staring at Seokmin with mixed emotions. The sickening awkward silence doesn't want to be broken, all are just looking at the pale face owner.

 

Seokmin wants to open a closet, hide in there for the rest of his life, and never come out and let himself die there. He wants this tense atmosphere gone. He wants to go home and hide in his ladybug blanket and never come out. He doesn't want to answer all the questions that Mingyu is gonna ask him.

 

"I think that's it for today. We can all go home and enjoy our Denim Day tomorrow." Seokmin said with a nervous and awkward chuckle. He left them all standing there, the others watching every move he makes.

 

The rest left together silently, no words spoken, except Hansol and Seungkwan, apparently they're going to have a sleep over. They may bicker and fight all the time, but they're the closest to each other.

 

 

**Red Trash**

 

 **Booyancé:** i think we should forget this ever happened

 

 **Apocalypse:** that is a great idea seungkwan

 

 **MeBeforeYou:** yeah

 

 **MeBeforeYou:** i mean who wants to know about seokmin's sex life

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** ...

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** i do

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** bcoz im his best friend

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** we don't keep secrets from each other

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** but apparently we do now

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** what a great best friend

 

 **Naruto:** min it's not like that

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** who u?

 

 **Drake:** ouchhh

 

 **Harlequin:** we can forget but we still need to talk about it

 

 **Harlequin:** go visit me sometime

 

 **Apocalypse:** okay lets all forget that ever happened tonight

 

 **Booyancé:** what night?

 

 **MeBeforeYou:** you know the meeting thing

 

 **Booyancé:** what meeting??

 

 **MeBeforeYou:** you know

 

 **MeBeforeyou:** waittttt

 

 **MeBeforeYou:** ohh ic what you did there

 

 **Drake:** i dont get it

 

 **Naruto:** dont mind hansol

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** who u?

 

 **Naruto:** are we doing this rn?

 

 **JeonWonwoo:** new phone, who dis?

 

 **Naruto:** that is it! Im coming on ur room rn

 

 **Apocalypse:** well, that was... eventful

 

 **S.Coups:** what did i miss?

 

 **Drake:** nothing you can prove of hyung

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

"Is this person Verna?" Minghao is looking intensely at Junhui, desperate to get some answers from his hyung.

 

Junhui shakes his head. “No.” Minghao dejectedly sighed, closing Verna's window. The older Chinese turned to Soonyoung. "Does your person have blonde hair?"

 

"Damn, yes." He answered and Junhui pumped his fist in the air. He closed all the windows to the black and browned hair characters.

 

"Seungcheol hyung, is your person a boy?" The leader shook his head, Soonyoung sighed.

 

"Minghao, does your person have blue eyes?" Minghao nodded his head. Seungcheol broke into an excited grin. He only have 6 people to choose from now.

 

Soonyoung turned to Minghao and gave him a sad smile.

 

"We suck at this game." The Chinese latter nodded his head in agreement.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

"What's up with the denim?" The very next day, a curious producer asked.

 

"I told you before, it's our first year anniversary special." The cashier explained again for the hundredth time.

 

"Right. You look fine." The producer checked him out shamelessly, sarcastically complimenting the cashier.

 

"I know. Thanks." Wonwoo boldly agreed. Jihoon rolled eyes at the self-centered cashier. People and their egotistical self. Not like he can say anything, he's one of them.

 

"I still see no difference, and it really isn't special as you guys think." He scoffed before ordering his regular meal. "When's the first anniversary anyways?" Come to think of it, they never told him when's the special occasion.

 

"It's a secret, you'll just know when it's d-day." Note, don't forget to tell the rest not to spread out their anniversary date because now it'll be a surprise.

 

"What an utter crap." Jihoon paid for his meal and went to find a chair.

 

The horrible garbage truck chime rang again. A couple of university students walks in, going straight to the cashier.

 

"What do you want?" It might have sounded harsh, but it's not for them. It's just how Wonwoo asks what they want to eat. Normally, new customers would have reacted violently, but not them. The university students are used to this rude and blunt attitude of the cashier.

 

The cashier only asks politely to the people he's closed with; it is a reverse logic.

 

"Hey Wonu, looking good." The girl complimented, giving the cashier a smirk. Another reason that they don't mind his attitude is because he's hot.

 

"Of course. It's for the 1st year anniversary special,” he replies with a blank expression, not even a hint of excitement can be found from his voice.

 

"Are the others dressed like this too?" She wondered, feeling a little bit friendly. Jihoon looked back at Wonwoo and glared at the students. He still doesn't find the outfit changing special; it's just some clothes.

 

"Yeah. Do you want Seungkwan or Jeonghan to bring your food? And what do you want?" Another thing they do in this trashy restaurant is asked the customers who they want as a server. It's not anything bias, it's just the way they are. The regulars doesn't do it, they wouldn't care.

 

"Seungkwan oppa please. 2 Adore U, 1 20, and 2 Pretty U for use ladies." She said in a seductive tone, hoping that at least someone will notice her. Unfortunately, no one did.

 

Wonwoo wrote down what she said and took the credit card she held.

 

"Find your seat please, Seungkwan will be there in a few minutes." He handed them a diamond light stick with the number 15 written in the middle.

 

The second person in line is someone who Jisoo knows very well, Jonhnnie. It's not John or Johnny, it's Jonhnnie. Also pronounced as Jooney.

 

"Jisoo hyung, it's for you." Wonwoo stepped aside and waited for Jisoo to enter the counter.

 

Sometimes whenever Jisoo wasn't cleaning, which is most of the time, he switches with Wonwoo and let the latter rest. He can also be a cashier, sometimes if there's too many people he becomes a server too. Basically he's an all around guy.

 

"Wassup, Jonhnnie? What can I do for you?" He greeted the customer, doing their special high five with all the hand movements flying, exploring, exploding and whatever it is they're doing. Wonwoo was just watching from the side.

 

He doesn't understand how those two are friends. They are literally polar opposites. Jisoo has a nice smile, while Jonhnnie has a serial killer grin. It also doesn't help the fact that Johnnie is a muscular almost six foot tall with muscles big as a trash can. His Jisoo hyung has donut muscles. Johnnie also has tattoos and his hair was almost touching his boobs.

 

He resembles a gangster ready to kill, while Jisoo looks like his first victim. The scene would have looked like that, if it weren't for the fact that the two are having a friendly conversation.

 

"Hey, Joshua.” The man smiled. “I was near the place and decided to pass by. What would you recommend that's good?"

 

Jisoo stared at his friend's eyes, face serious. Then he smiled. "Anything is good, man."

 

"Oh well, I would like to try the Love Letter then." Jonhnnie smiled back at the part-time cashier.

 

 _Are you serious? You totally look like the type that would order Rock or Ah Yeah._ Wonwoo thought. He just want switch places with Jisoo and recommend something... more suiting.

 

"Good choice, man. Here's your number and Jeonghan will be your server." Jisoo passed the diamond light stick to his friend.

 

"Ooh~ The boyfriend?" Jonhnnie wiggled his eyebrows at the janitor, also giving him a slight smirk. It made Jisoo giggle. Wonwoo cringe.

 

Jisoo gave him another smile, nodding."Yup. The boyfriend.” Wonwoo sighed from the back. He gives up in trying to figure out Jisoo's character.

 

The kitchen door opened, Seungkwan exiting with his usual bright smile. His eyes darting around to search for one grumpy producer.

 

He spotted the older at the very corner near the door, typing something on his laptop, earphones on his ears, head bobbing back and forth. Seungkwan thinks the older might have been going crazy, but then he realized that Jihoon is a producer. He let out a relieved sigh. Finally, a sane person within the group of friends he has.

 

On his way to Jihoon's table, he can already notice the glare the older sending his way. Seungkwan sighed as he put down the food on Jihoon's table. Knowing that someone was glaring at you while you're working wasn't pleasant..

 

"You didn't order the Still Lonely again, right?" The producer nodded. "Wonwoo hyung was teasing you again, right?" Another nod.

 

He apologized and promised Jihoon another free food later, which stopped the older's glare.

 

"Hyung, please make some Unpopular Song and Simple serving for Jihoon hyung." Seungkwan begged the two Min's right after he entered the kitchen. Borh were fine with the request since they like the grumpy producer and they are neighbors. Jihoon might kill them in their sleep, so, better be nice than be dead.

 

"Not that I'm complaining or anything, but why do we always give Jihoon hyung free food?" Mingyu asked the young waiter while chopping the kidney he has on the chopping board, some blood spilling on his apron a little bit.

 

The younger gave him a very disturbed expression. If Seungkwan didn't know Mingyu, he might have thought the younger was a serial killer showing no mercy to his victims. But he knew better. He knows that his boss is mentally apologizing to the animal who owned the kidney.

 

"Wonwoo hyung really enjoys riling up Jihoon hyung. Food is the key to happiness, so if we wanna live, bring Jihoon hyung food." The younger answered walking to the fridge full of desserts, taking out some newly made brownies, and ignoring the glare Hansol sent his way. Their pastry chef was busy mixing the ingredients for crêpe, when he saw Seungkwan take his newly made brownies. He worked hard on those for customers, not employees.

 

Hansol was about to give some piece of mind to his friends, when he caught a denim jacket being thrown his way. He looked confused for a second, but he heard the dessert fridge opening again. The long haired waiter took out some ice cream, Hansol also made that by himself, and a piece of cheesecake.

 

The youngest mentally sighed and threw the jacket at Seungkwan, effectively hitting him right in the face, and effectively getting him back for stealing food. Hansol can never scold them. He wasn't sure if they have some psychic powers over him. Every time Hansol was about the give a piece of his mind to Seungkwan, Jeonghan would coincidentally arrive and steal some food too. And everyone knows that he can never scold his Jeonghan hyung again. He also wants to keep his balls intact, thank you very much.

 

That is the lonely life of Chwe Hansol Vernon on the kitchen.

 

"Are you almost done?" Seungkwan rudely asked to the Mins, as usual, they didn't mind the Diva's tone.

 

The two Mins might not let Chan or Jihoon pay sometimes, cause those two are their favorite regulars, and they're special. But this month, the pink haired producer was getting free food almost every two days.

 

"Almost. Good thing we prepared some of the food for the Unpopular Song serving." Seokmin said with a smile. Every course or serving they have at least has three to four side dishes. Every side dish is a different kind of food from all around the country. It can be Italian, American, Chinese, and so on.

 

As y'all know, they have a unique restaurant with no real theme with the foods they serve. Just like what their concept says, 'where everything is trash, literally '. They might be full of trash, but their food are good and edible, and probably starting to get popular. Now, people would come here most of the time.

 

Mingyu added the final seasoning to the soup he was cooking, tasting it first, then letting his best friend have taste too, just in case some ingredients needed to be added more.

 

"Just add a little more nutmeg and green onion, then it'll be good enough." Seokmin advised, taking out the seasoning he suggested, and passing it to Mingyu. Then, he walked over to Hansol, checking on the dessert they needed for the course.

 

After getting the boxed macaroons and a set of hwagwaja—a set of dessert that is shaped in flowers or leaves, slightly bigger than mochi in size, each piece of little cake is filled with different filling, like honey, sweet rice flour, red bean paste, and etc— from their fridge, he nicely put them on top of Jihoon's take out food. The secret to the Unpopular Song serving is the dessert hwagwaja. It's a handy dessert, difficult to make and mostly served among royal families. This is why that course is one of Jihoon's favourite, he accidentally ordered the set, but fell in love with it in the end.

 

Another thing about food serving or sets, is that the customers doesn't know what's in it until it's being served to them. Another thing the Red Trash is popular for is, it's surprising food sets on every order. And every food courses has it's own set for breakfast, lunch, or dinner. For example, if a customer is ordering the Adore U, they can choose if they want the breakfast set, lunch set, or dinner set. Most people don't know about the sets, so they would usually just give them the lunch set.

 

Wonwoo might have secretly forgotten to tell the customers about the different set of selections, but hey, Mingyu and Seokmin also didn't introduce those. So, the cashier believes that he's not the one at fault.

 

"Min, are you almost done with the Simple's soup?" Seokmin got a nod from the other, watching him as he transferred it to a more suitable container and packing it. The Simple set was the simplest course to make, it's the basic Korean food and spices.

 

"Here you go, Min. Just put them in a plastic bad and Seungkwan can give them to Jihoon hyung." Passing the soup to his partner, Mingyu helped him with placing it inside a plastic bag. Mingyu rarely do the packing for take outs because he constantly has to check the window every time to see if Wonwoo posted another order. And another reason is because he likes to watch the cashier.

 

"Finally." Seungkwan moans. He's been watching them for almost thirty minutes. Though, the waiter does that all the time. And usually heave an exaggerated sigh after they finish making a customer's order.

 

Seokmin took both plastic bags in his left hand and walked towards the door. He ruffled Seungkwan's hair on the way and gave Mingyu the _look_ , which his best friend knows very well.

 

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. I'll bring this to hyung." Seokmin said, giving them his sickening smile, and walking out of the kitchen door, leaving a confused Seungkwan, an amused Mingyu, and the Jihan couple making out.

 

The disgusting couple had been there the whole either making out or just being gross all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was supposed to be a group chat at the end of the last chapter, but it won't show up so that sucks :((
> 
> update: the gc can be seen now :D
> 
> hmu on twitter [@dohunmtaeongd](https://twitter.com/dohunmtaeongd)


	6. The First, but not really, Fire

Chapter 5 : The First, but not really, Fire

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

"Care to tell me why you are helping me again?" Jihoon asks in curiosity, fixing his notebooks as he walks forward.

 

"I'm being nice hyung," Seokmin simply answered, adjusting his grip on the plastic bags.

 

"Right," Jihoon said doubtfully, "and I'm Lee Kwang Soo." He joked with a straight face.

 

"What?" Seokmin wasn't sure if he's allowed to laugh, or nor. The older saw the constipated expression the younger was wearing and laughed out loud. Seokmin sighed in relief and laughed along the older. What Seungkwan said must be true, food is the key to happiness.

 

"I'm kidding, Seokmin. But seriously, why are you helping me?"

 

"Can't I be a good dongsaeng and help you? Or would you prefer Seungkwan instead?" Jihoon grimaced at the thought of Seungkwan helping him. The mere thought of the younger bothering him, or complaining the whole time was not something Jihoon wants to experience.

 

"You're a really good dongsaeng, Seok." Jihoon gave Seokmin a grateful patted on the back, the younger laughs in response. His hyung probably imagined the sassy waiter helping him.

 

Almost reaching the fire station, Jihoon stops as usual and took out his umbrella. Seokmin having experienced this happening before stood behind the older, waiting for the thumping noises to die down.

 

Outside the fire station is That Other Friend aka Seungcheol, doing his usual rounds of watering the plants. Seokmin doesn't really know why there's a garden outside the station, it's really unusual.

 

The bright gummy smile from the fireman disappeared right away when he saw Seokmin walking behind the producer.

 

"Hello, Seungcheol hyung." Seokmin greeted the older with his bright smile, eyes disappearing and dimples showing. It might have been the older's imagination, but he's pretty sure that that-Seokmin-kid was sending him a smirk behind that smile.

 

"Thanks again, idiot." Jihoon grabbed the plastic bags on the owner's hands and dumps them in Seungcheol's hands, waving a quick goodbye to the younger.

 

"Wait! Hyung can I use the washroom? I really need to go or else I'm gonna pee on those flowers!" Seomin stopped in his tracks and faced the producer, begging Jihoon to let him use the washroom. His bladder has been killing him for the whole walk. Seokmin thought he could still keep it in, but apparently not and now, he has to let it go.

 

"Noooo! Not the flowers. Just go inside, second door to the left." The leader sighed in relief when Seokmin ran passed by him towards the washroom.

 

"Your safe now, babies." He patted the lavender flowers and gave it a kiss.

 

Jihoon witnessed the whole disgusting thing, unable to say anything. Seungcheol really is such a weirdo. Who calls his flowers baby?

 

"Ugh, gross." He said and walk inside, purposely bumping his shoulders against the older. Now people might think he's jealous, but no, Lee Jihoon was not jealous, the scene was just really inappropriate for him.

 

"Your friend is so troublesome." A voice says behind Jihoon, it's Seungcheol, of course. He always follows Jihoon inside right after he bid his goodbyes to his babies. The flowers outside might have been Jihoon's favorites, but now, he is starting to dislike them.

 

"Who? That guy? He's one of the most sane so far." Jihoon answers, not even bothering to look back. Both are standing near the couch, waiting for the younger.

 

It is kinda true. In Jihoon's opinion, Seokmin was one of the sanest person in the group. It's his opinion, so they shouldn't care. The rest of the Red Trash employers are the craziest, insane, horrifying people he'd ever met. Seokmin and Mingyu, might also be crazy but at least they don't have any weird kink, or habit, or sadistic side, or any inappropriate behavior.

 

"That guy?! With all that creepy smile and cocky eyes." Seungcheol's eye dilated at the producer's answer. Seriously, what kind of people did Jihoon hang out with to consider Seokmin is a sane guy.

 

"Cocky? What are you talking about? He's like one of the nicest person I know." Jihoon said, confusion clearly written on his face. He doesn't understand what Seungcheol meant. Maybe he was talking about someone else.

 

"Am I nice too?" He gave the producer a puppy eyes, adding a little pout on his aeygo. He's hoping that the petite guy will say yes, like he did with that guy.

 

"No." In fact, you are very nice.. looking, but Jihoon didn't voice that out loud. The older pouted more at the producer's answer, sulking. Why does that guy gets to be part of the nice list and he doesn't?

 

They didn't say anything after that awkward silence. Good thing Seokmin has a nice timing and decided to come back.

 

"Hey, Seungcheol hyung, thanks for letting me use the washroom." Seokmin thanked behind Jihoon, startling the producer a little. He glares at the younger.

 

"No problem, kid. But if you ever decided to water my precious flowers with your urine again, I swear..." He didn't continue his sentence to prove how serious he was at that threat. Mentally, he just wanted to try those kind of movie lines because it sounded so cool and dramatic. Jihoon rolled his eyes at the older, clearly not buying the act.

 

"Oh. Right, sorry 'bout that, hyung." Seokmin said with a sheepish grin, truly apologizing for that misunderstanding. Seungcheol might have change his mind about the kid, he wasn't so bad after all.

 

"Well, thanks for letting me use the washroom. I gotta go now. Bye, hyung!" Seokmin said.

 

He left the station with another goodbye hug to Jihoon, purposely holding out a little longer until the producer pinched his sides. He might have also subtly gave Seungcheol a smirk or maybe a challenging smile. And Seungcheol might have gasped at the younger and mentally murdered him in his brain.

 

The fire department leader spoke too soon. That cunning ball of sunshine is out to get him. He is a bad kid. He should be in the naughty list. _Note to self, write to Santa about putting Seokmin in the naughty list._

 

Now, now, Seokmin is not sadistic, but he really likes tormenting the head fireman's emotion. And also secretly playing cupid, in his own non-sadistic ways. See, not sadistic at all.

 

"FOOOODD!!" The infamous Kwon Fire shouted as he entered with the new board game, carelessly throwing it somewhere when he spotted the food.

 

"Damn, Ji, when did you arrive?" Soonyoung asked, stuffing his mouth with all the food. Forget manners, he was hungry.

 

"Like, three minutes ago, right after that guy helped me left." Jihoon explains, throwing a hateful look at the mess Soonyoung is making. And also giving the two Chinese interns, who are also stuffing themselves, a disappointed look for letting the table get messy.

 

"Right, yeah, that guy." Soonyoung said distractedly, too busy stuffing himself. Whoever made this food are best people in the whole world. _I love them already_ , Soonyoung internally celebrated.

 

"You just missed him." Jihoon added, his best friend just nodded to what he said, clearly not paying attention, too busy slurping his noodle soup.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

 

"Hey, Min, I met the other friend again yesterday." Seokmin said to his best friend while they are waiting for their bus to arrive.

 

"I know. You gave me that look yesterday." Mingyu smirked at the other, even though he doesn't know what's the big deal with the other friend. "How does he look like?"

 

"Hot." Seungcheol does look hot, especially when he's angry or aggravated, he gets 200000x hotter.

 

Mingyu gave his partner a judging look, squinting his eyes at him, his mouth forming a slight scowl.

 

"You gotta elaborate more, Min." He wants to know more about what the other friend looks like. He's hot, Mingyu gets it, but like how?

 

"He has black hair, mostly the same height as me. He looks stupid when he smiles. The gums sticking out of his mouth every time he grins at Jihoon hyung's presence. He also looks like a camel." Seokmin describes. He's really not the best at describing a person's appearance.

 

"Are you complimenting him, or insulting him?" Mingyu scoffed. Why does his best friend suck at this kind of game. Seokmin could have at least taken a picture of the guy. Mingyu shakes his head.

 

"What's the deal with the other guy, and Jihoon hyung anyways?" Mingyu finally asks. He's been dying to know since his best friend and the disgusting couple makes a big deal out of it.

 

The shorter of the two is debating whether to tell Mingyu the reason, or not. Seokmin always tells Mingyu everything, they both do, but this is not about him. It's about Jihoon hyung, and he wants to live his life more. Thankfully, the bus arrived.

 

Saved by the bus. _Thanks you, bus._

 

Mingyu gave Seokmin that we're-not-done-with-this-yet-lets-talk-about-it-after-work-and-when-we-get-home-look.

 

They chose to sit at the fourth row of the bus, which was the only spot available for them. They ignored the looks people were giving them.

 

Arriving at their destination, they hurriedly thanked the bus driver and rushed out of the bus.

 

"Why were they looking at us?" Mingyu wondered.

 

"I don't know. Maybe it's because we are wearing the USA jersey. I told you we should have worn the Korean jersey!" Seokmin whined. Now people are gonna judge them because it might look like they don't support Korea.

 

"But... Jeonghan hyung already called dibs on that." Mingyu said, grabbing a hold of Seokmin's wrist and dragging him to the Red Trash. Mingyu doesn't have any idea why he's dragging his best friend, he just felt like it.

 

One minute he was dragging Seokmin, now both are running towards the restaurant. Seokmin just started running, so he also did. Mingyu glanced at Seokmin and saw the expression the other Min was wearing. He looks scared. Maybe some killer, or whatever are chasing them, that's why his best friend started running. Mingyu he didn't dare to look back to see, he just sprinted faster.

 

"Fuck. Run faster!" Seokmin exclaimed. He's breathing hard, sweat breaking out of his forehead.

 

They arrived inside the restaurant, trying hard to catch their breath, panting hard and sweating all over. They look like idols after a long three hours concert, except idols look more presentable and they look like...

 

Their hair all messed up and pointing at every direction, both owners sat down near the door, trying to breath normally. Hansol walked out of the kitchen with a bottle of milkshake.

 

"Woah. Talk about ugly." Hansol is really a nice dongsaeng, who doesn't know how to insult his hyungs. Mingyu and Seokmin are grateful for his lack of insulting vocabulary.

 

Jisoo came out of the kitchen with two glass of water, he walked straight to them and passed the water to them. Talk about life saver.

 

"Thanks, hyung." Mingyu managed to get out, smiling at the elder. He pumped his chest twice and glared at the person sitting beside him.

 

"Why were we running?"

 

"Well," Seokmin started, giving Mingyu a somewhat nervous grin. "Since we are wearing volleyball jerseys and you know it's an athletic sports..." He bluffs, not really knowing the answer.

 

"Omfg! Just get to point." Mingyu said with an annoyed voice, still breathing hard from running.

 

"Well, in volleyball you need stamina. So, I thought that we should at least run to make it realistic." Hansol, who is listening to their whole conversation, face palmed. His hyungs are idiots.

 

"You got a point." Seokmin smiled at his friend's response and naturally Mingyu also smiled back. Hansol just whispered 'idiots' to the side, but the two owners didn't hear nor care.

 

Finally, it's Volleyball day. All the workers are wearing different jerseys from different teams all around the world, except Jisoo. He was wearing a jersey from an anime he watched. It was a really good sports (volleyball) anime. Jisoo's wearing the protagonist's jersey, the one with the number 10 on the back, colored in orange and black.

 

Everyone looked like a real professional player, except for the fact that they all look un-athletic, and ready to pass out just from running.

 

Considering that their beautiful and professional jerseys are bought from the thrift store, they still looked good.

 

However, those three days were not as good as their jerseys. Let's just say it ended up bloody. With lots of balls flying around and accidentally hitting Jihoon.

 

That story is for another day to tell.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

"Nice bruise." Minghao complimented when Jihoon walked in and plopped himself right next to the younger. Instead of exploding like Soonyoung have imagined, the producer gave him a smirk.

 

"You should have seen my _teammates,_ they have better bruises." A slight maleficent chuckled escape the older's mouth. For some odd reason, he was wearing a light green jersey combined with white, a number 1 written on his back and matching shorts with his t-shirt.

 

"Okay," Minghao replies, not wanting to know the details. He focused his attention back to the movie. The movie playing is his favorite movie of all times, Mulan.

 

"Seungcheol," Jihoon called out to the older, who wasn't paying attention to the movie, but at him."What are you looking at?"

 

If Jihoon heard Junhui asking Soonyoung why he doesn't use honorifics to the older, he ignores it and focused on the older. Jihoon might have also been a little bit happy with Soonyoung's answer, “they're dating.” It might have been a joke, but everyone knows he likes the older, even strangers knows. Okay well, maybe some people, or 75% of the people doesn't know that.

 

"I was just wondering if that guy who helped you was the one that hit you?" Seungcheol isn't the jealous type—he is—but, he does holds grudges. Up until now, the leader doesn't understand why Jihoon didn't contact him for help.

 

Maybe it's the fact that he's a fireman and can be called any minute. But, Seungcheol ignored that fact. He also wants to know why the hell the younger was wearing a short shorts that's only covering half of his thighs, exposing his milky colored, hairless legs.

 

"Ohh, that guy! Nahh he's too nice, he actually was the one who helped me." Jihoon answers, recalling the time Seokmin helped him reduce the swelling of his bruises. He failed to notice the leader's tight grip on the remote.

 

It was always the innocent objects that gets hurt.

 

Jun and Minghao haven't seen the guy, so they have no idea who they are talking about. They didn't really care, the movie was far more important and a better gossip. Soonyoung, however, is quite confused. He wasn't sure if the guy they were talking about was the guy who tripped and laughed at himself. There could be many guys, lots of guys, it got his curiosity piqued.

 

Like, why couldn't they just refer to the guy by his real name? Not as 'that guy' because it could be anybody. Why couldn't Jihoon just tell them the name of that guy. He knows his best friend wasn't doing it on purpose, but at least give the guy a name and not just call him 'that guy'.

 

Soonyoung also didn't consider that fate wants him to be curious about that guy, and maybe meet him anytime. Maybe in the next few years, or maybe in the next few chapters of his life.

 

Why couldn't they just play another board game. It's more easier.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

"Do you think this uniform looks good enough?" Seokmin asks Mingyu, fixing his long sleeves jacket. He was panicking over his old uniform.

 

"We're wearing the same thing, of course it's good enough." Well, if Mingyu says it's good enough then, it's good enough.

 

"Why is yellow our color again?" Seokmin asked again, not wanting to have any awkward silence. He knows yellow suits him because he's a ball of sunshine. But in reality, though, he prefers the shade black. It's more like him. (Nop, not really).

 

"I don't know. Ask our old school principal." They entered the restaurant normally this time. Both are wearing their high school uniform, in a yellow jacket and pants, the collar is outlined in black. They're also wearing a blank top inside the jacket.

 

They saw that everyone was mostly there, except of course, Jeonghan. He's the main event for their routine. And Wonwoo starts coming to work early, which means Jisoo comes earlier.

 

Hansol's busy bugging Seungkwan about his bow tie, he's wearing a baby bow tie. It looks cute on him. Seungkwan's also wearing a gray pants with a white button up long sleeves inside. His jacket was in the shade of blue, the bluest of the blue.

 

As for the pastry chef, he's wearing the same as Seungkwan, but a lighter shade of blue and his name sewed at the right sleeve. His pants are colored black, and his shoes are his... bunny slippers.

 

The two Min's looked at each other when they saw the pastry chef's foot wear. Seriously, that kid has to stop wearing his night attire.

 

They held each other's gaze for minutes, silently having an argument with their eyes, no one was close to giving up. Until...

 

"Damn it. I always lost." Seokmin whines. He's always been terrible at this game.

 

He sighed. "Hey, Hansol." Seokmin gave the younger his usual big grin that is enough to scare children customers.

 

The younger gave a slight wave to the owners and turned his attention to Jisoo, who is standing patiently at the end of the door, waiting for his baby girl—boy—to show up.

 

"Hey, Josh." Hansol diverted his attention from Seungkwan to Jisoo. It made the waiter slightly irked at the attitude. First, all his attention was on him and now it's on someone else already. What a player. Seungkwan shakes his head.

 

"Hello, Vernon. What's up?" Jisoo switched to their mother language, so others wouldn't understand their conversation, but mostly to just fuck with the others mind.

 

"Why is your color so... lonely?" The chef really doesn't have any questions to ask, just wants a conversation starter.

 

Jisoo is wearing a grey pants, grey jacket and a white short sleeves buttoned up inside the jacket. His name too was sewed but not on his sleeves, it's right by the buttons on his grey jacket, but it's sewed on the white short sleeves. Instead of wearing a necktie, he's wearing an orange string tied like a bow. It's barely noticeable, that's why his uniform looks kinda sad.

 

"I don't know, but I look good, right?" The janitor wiggles his eyebrows at the younger, putting his right hand behind his head and striking a pose. Posing like one of the french girls.

 

"Narcissist." Hansol mutters to himself and walks away.

 

"Hello, Hansol." Hansol gasped a little and looks at the cashier, who now arrives early. Still, giving them quite a shock every time he talks. They're not use to the early bird cashier. They like the sloth cashier more because it doesn't scare the crap out of them.

 

"Heelllo, hyung." The younger said, still clutching his uniform. He sighs, and stares at the cashier properly. "You're the loner now." He smirked at the cashier after checking out his outfit.

 

Wonwoo is wearing a black and white stripes uniform with the black as the lines. The lines traveling up and down. He is the only one without a partner, every one was matching. Of course, even if he hasn't seen Jeonghan, he knows the waiter is matching with Joshua.

 

"Whatever, kid. Just get to position." Wonwoo dismissed, ushering Hansol to get back to his spot because Jeonghan is about to enter the restaurant.

 

The door opened loudly, the terrible bell chime they have rang, signaling that the main star had arrive at the set—restaurant. The usual morning went on without a problem. The oldest are now inside the kitchen, who knows what they are doing, and the rest of the employees clearly don't wanna know.

 

Everyone left the dining hall and went inside the black door beside the counter table. The black long wall has pictures pasted on it now. It's not plain anymore. There is about 4 pictures. It would have look good if it weren't for the fact that it's Polaroid pictures, meaning it's too small and ruins the wall.

 

Outside, Wonwoo went behind the counter and pulls out a book to read, waiting for customers to arrive. Mingyu is also left outside. He said he wants to 'interact' with their customers, but Seokmin knows better. The other Min just wants to spend quality time with his favorite hyung.

 

Mingyu followed Wonwoo, but instead of joining him behind the counter he stayed outside, standing in front of the counter for the customers.

 

Awkward.

 

That is the word Mingyu is feeling right now because both of them are not talking. Wonwoo is too busy reading his upside down book to talk, meanwhile Mingyu keeps scanning the restaurant because he doesn't wanna get caught staring at the older.

 

The taller cleared his throat loudly, catching the attention of the cashier. Mingyu cleared his throat again and opened his mouth the start a conversation.

 

"I--" A horrible truck noise interrupted what Mingyu has to say. Chan entered the restaurant with his usual cheery expression, like it's not 9am in the morning.

 

"Hello, hyung. Morning. Mingyu hyung?" Chan greets with enthusiasm but stops at the sight of the tall owner outside. He was used to him and Seokmin being inside the kitchen.

 

"Ummm... Hello San." Goddamnit, Lee San or whatever his name was. Their conversation was going great until that Chan or San interrupted them.

 

"Hahaha, hyung, you're so funny when you're mad." The younger laughs, patting Mingyu's back. Chan doesn't understand why the older is mad, but Chan really doesn't care. "Cappuccino coffee and the lunch course of Aju Nice, please, Wonwoo hyung." Chan ordered, ignoring the pout the owner is directing at him.

 

"Here you go, Chan. Just wait for Jeonghan hyung." Wonwoo passed the diamond stick. The younger grabs it while smiling. Flashing one last smile to the owner, he walked away from them and picked a table to sit on.

 

"Why?" Wonwoo asked Mingyu as soon as the younger left. He knew the owner is in a bad mood now. For some odd reasons, he was just fine a minute ago until Chan arrived.

 

"Nothing, hyung." Wonwoo was about to say more, but the truck noise rang again and their second regular walk in with his natural scowling face.

 

"What are you doing here?" And that is how Jihoon greets the owner of the place he goes to everyday. Such a nice customer he is.

 

"Umm, I own this place?" The taller replies confusedly, unsure of his answer.

 

"I know that, idiot. I mean why are you outside and wearing a school uniform?" Jihoon lets out an irritated sigh. This one year anniversary special is getting weirder and weirder. They literally look like high school students, or trying hard to look like high schoolers.

 

"I want to talk to customers, and it's our theme for the next three days." Mingyu nervously shrugged, his temples sweating a little. He's hoping that the older bought his lie, or he'll be busted.

 

"Right.” Jihoon says.”So, you just left Seokmin inside to cook all the orders? What a great owner you are." The grumpy producer says sarcastically, giving Wonwoo his usual order.

 

"Someone is on their period." Wonwoo silently whispered. He doesn't want to get involve in this kind of argument today.

 

Inside the kitchen is a sulking owner. Seokmin was too busy chopping the vegetables roughly, creating a loud smacking sound. It makes Hansol wince at the sound. Every chop, the younger flinches, also silently whimpering. He's hoping that Mingyu will return soon, and help with the kitchen.

 

He can't tell Seokmin to calm down because he values his life. Sometimes, the younger thinks that the older has a multiple personality disorder. One moment he's all smiley and creepy, then suddenly he's all scary and torturing innocent vegetables that didn't even do anything wrong, but taste bad. _Poor things_ , Hansol thought.

 

"Hansol.” The younger jumps a little from hearing his name being called. He turns towards the owner, and sends a nervous smile. "Pass me some crêpes, I need to calm down."

 

"Sure, hyung." He nodded and grabbed the mixing bowl filled with crêpe ingredients. He took a spoonful and placed it down the pan. His hyung is hot-headed at the moment, so of course, he wouldn't give the older a half-assed somewhat cold crêpe. Hansol is going to make a new one for the older.

 

After flipping the crêpe and filling the insides with mango, he passes it to the older. Wishing to at least make his mood a little bit better. He expects a little 'thank you' or at least a slight smile.

 

The sulking owner laughed out loud as soon as he saw what Hansol made for him.

 

"HAHAHAHAHHYEEEEHAHAHAAAA, omigosh. HAHAHAHAHACCKKK, ded, omfg, ahahahahajjs.." Seokmin screeched while laughing.

 

"Wtf." Hansol said, before deciding to laugh along with the insane owner.

 

The dessert Hansol made was mango crêpe, he doesn't understand why that is funny. But, Seokmin looks stupid laughing like a dying goose and he has no choice but laugh at his hyung's stupidity.

 

"Hello, Wonwoo. Who's this cutie right here? A newbie?" A new customer walked in. She looks a little taken back with the sudden appearance of a tall, good-looking guy beside the cashier.

 

"No. It's just Mingyu."

 

"Is he a worker here?" The girl said with flirty tone.

 

"I hope so, since I own part of this restaurant." Mingyu laughed at the shocked expression the customer has. He knows he looks a little young for a business owner, but Seokmin looks younger than him.

 

"Oh, wow. You look good in a yellow uniform." The customer complimented whilst giving the taller a wink. Mingyu awkwardly winked back. He doesn't understand why they are doing it, but he wants to make a good impression as an owner.

 

"So, why did the owner suddenly decide to come out and show himself?" The girl moves closer to Mingyu, looking at him with interest.

 

"I just want to talk more with the customers and ask them about our services." Good thing Mingyu listened when Jisoo was teaching 'how to respond professionally even though you don't have any idea what you're saying'. Not sleeping on that meeting really paid off.

 

She giggles at his response. It's quite obvious that the owner was bluffing. "Your services are quite nice, especially with all this attire changing."

 

"Thank you. And just for that, I'll make sure you get an extra dessert of your choice." Mingyu said with a teasing smile. The cashier scowled at the sight. Mingyu wasn't flirting, he's being a nice owner and making friends with the customers.

 

"Would your number be included in that?" Mingyu didn't get to respond to the question because Wonwoo decides he's heard enough, just wanting this to get over with.

 

"You should order now. What do you want?" Wonwoo stepped in.

 

"Breakfast course for Adore U and just a orange juice." She ordered. She's been here at least a few times, that's why she knows the secret menu.

 

"Okay. Seungkwan is your server." Wonwoo stated with a rushed voice and an irritated scowl.

 

"Awww, but I want Jeonghan oppa." She pouted.

 

"Too bad, he's busy." Wonwoo snapped at the girl. The girl just giggled in response, Wonwoo rolls his eyes at her.

 

She knows that the long haired waiter is in a relationship already. She just wanted to chat with the server a little bit. But apparently, the cashier wasn't in the mood. _Ah, young love,_ she thought as she grabs the diamond card from Mingyu. She gave one last flirting smile at the taller, and a small wave at the cashier.

 

 _They're so cute, too bad I doesn't swing that way_ , Nana internally thought while sitting on the spot she found, waiting for her girlfriend to arrive.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

"What happened to you?" Jihoon said as he saw the appearance of the janitor. He wasn't sure if it's really the janitor with his new somewhat pinkish hair. Apparently, the janitor dyed his hair peach pink, somewhat looking a little bit identical to Jihoon's hair.

 

"I'm you, but stronger." Jisoo stood tall, arms cross, and looking down on the pink haired producer with a smug look.

 

However, Lee Jihoon does not falter and he stood taller, too, trying to look intimidating as possible. He raised his right eyebrow at him and perfecting his balance, so he wouldn't fall. He gave the older the nastiest scowl he ever mustered.

 

It worked. The older falter a little and the smug look is gone from his face, then Jihoon lets out a smirk.

 

"I'm you," Jisoo however doesn't give up and thought of a way to win against the grumpy producer. "But taller." He finished with a satisfied smirk. This time he knew that he won..

 

"Gasssp. You take that back!" Jihoon exclaimed, his hands covering his mouth in shock. The Jisoo he knows doesn't go around and insulting his unique height. It'd not his fault puberty decided to be a bitch and stopped him from growing any taller.

 

"Nuh-uhhh." The janitor said childishly, even sticking his tongue out at Jihoon.

 

"I think I'm going to hit you any minute now." The producer threatened, a signal for the janitor to stay far away from him before it gets ugly.

 

"Go ahead and try, I'll just tell S.Coups about yo--"

 

"Fine." Jihoon let out an exasperated breath, trying hard not to hit the older because his secret might be exposed. "I'll let this one go."

 

"Good." Jisoo said, his smug look back again, while the younger is shooting glares at him.

 

"Great."

 

"Fine."

 

"Fine."

 

"Okay."

 

"Get out of my sight now." Jihoon grabbed his guitar case and put it beside his chair so, he can sit down and wait patiently for his food.

 

"I don't think so. I need to clean this table." Jisoo said with a firm and pompous tone, raising the spray and towel to prove that he is indeed gonna clean the table that Jihoon chose.

 

"Well, then," Jihoon huffed, picking up his notebooks and guitar case. "I guess I'm gonna have to move tables now."

 

"Well, I think you should do that." Jisoo stated firmly, still trying to look intimidating with his newly dyed hair.

 

"Fine."

 

"Fine."

 

"Good."

 

"Good."

 

"Great."

 

"Fantastic."

 

"Amazing."

 

"Astonishing."

 

The cashier who witnessed everything sighed. He knocks on the kitchen window to ask for some food, Wonwoo needs to something while watching the super rare girl fight with Jihoon and Jisoo. "Well, this is entertaining."

 

He grabs the bowl of popcorn that Seokmin passed from the window and sat down on the chair beside him and watched as the two pink haired have a sissy fight.

 

This colour day is going great right from the start. Jisoo wearing all red, camouflaging with the walls, and his newly dyed reddish pink hair looks nice. He looks even cuter for a janitor.

 

"Hyung," Wonwoo turned his attention towards the kitchen window, and saw Seokmin smiling at him inside. "How do I look with this color?" The younger asked while twirling to show his back view.

 

"Like a prisoner." Wonwoo simply stated, looking at the younger with a blank expression. The younger's color is orange. He's wearing a plain orange jumpsuit. It looks like the prison uniforms.

 

"Thanks. You're the first person who said that to me." The younger beamed at him, his smile turns wider, showing of his desirable teeth.

 

#Teeth goals.

 

"Hmm," he took the brownie that Seokmin passed him. "What about mine?" He asks while taking a small bite on the newly baked brownies.

 

"Uhhh," that got the cashier's attention. The younger wouldn't usually hesitate to answer a question, unless it was something bad. "You look blue." Seokmin said with a nervous smile.

 

"Was that a good blue or bad blue?" Wonwoo intrigued, staring at Seokmin's eyes intensely.

 

The younger gave a nervous laugh again. He scratched the back of his head and smiled awkwardly at the older.

 

"Why did you paint yourself blue, hyung?" Seokmin finally asks. The cashier is wearing a dark blue shirt and a navy blue shorts, but, his skin is also painted light blue.

 

Wonwoo stared at Seokmin. He wasn't saying anything, it made the younger uncomfortable.

 

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

For today, the regular Red Trash customers are quite disappointed that the restaurant doesn't open until 6 p.m..

 

The answer is quite simple, it's the 1st Year Anniversary Special. They have to decorate the place and cook enough food for the event, so that's why they aren't opening until 6 p.m.. They also need to make sure that their suits doesn't get ruin, or all sweaty and smelly.

 

Everyone arrived exactly the same time as usual, did their morning routine and gathered the decorations to put. The decorations are trash. But, like, recyclable trash.

 

The water bottles are mainly used as the decorations, they're everywhere. Candles are lined up on the floor at the entrance, they were inside the half cut water bottles, it's Hansol's idea. It's also a bad idea; plastic melts, but they didn't consider that fact.

 

Old newspapers or some paper are shaped into different kinds of origami flowers; daisies, roses, tulips and little cherry blossoms, whoever did that was patience as hell.

 

The creator of the hundreds of origamis was none other than Kim Mingyu and his partner, Lee Seokmin. They stayed up til 4 a.m. everyday to create all those decorations.

 

Seungkwan, Jeonghan and Jisoo were the ones who made a water battle wreath, painting it in different colors, cutting and designing it to look like a decoration.

 

There's also a white board in the stage of the restaurant (they have a stage near the washrooms, no one knows why they have a stage, they just do), written in it was 'Happy First Year of being Trash' in a neatly handwriting with a garbage truck drawing. Lots of garbage cans in it too, also a bad drawing of seven stick person. The stick wasn't even straight. All were crooked. Mingyu thinks Hansol was the one who drew it. The youngest and his terrible art skills.

 

A black and red balloons shaped in a trash can be found on every table, along with the yellow Christmas lights that Wonwoo brought. The restaurant usually looks a little dark but with the Christmas lights Wonwoo brought, it's like a silhouette of buildings at night.

 

The youngest of them all brought different kinds of hamburger wrappers (the McDonald ones, burger king, and some other fast foods), he cuts them to small square and spread it all over the floor. Making it look like a confetti, they also didn't consider the fact that Jisoo has to clean all those confetti by himself after.

 

Every table has it's own little trash can bins filled with macaroons and chocolates, also some small cupcakes shape as diamonds and trash cans. What a good match.

 

All in all the restaurant looks like one of those fancy restaurant, except theirs is a fancy garbage truck.

 

Also, they didn't plan anything. They also did it by themselves because they are a self producing restaurant, except for the ingredients they buy those. No one wants to build a farm behind the restaurant. It's too much work for them.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

Jisoo wasn't nervous about tonight's party, he really wasn't but now he is. They all forgot to invite their own parents, so none of the employee's parents are coming.

 

He keeps walking back and forth inside the kitchen, stepping on tomatoes, bumping into the five layer cake that Hansol worked hard on; you can hear the younger's cry of despair, his five layer cake is now three layers. Jisoo doesn't care, he's more worried about his mother's reaction.

 

His mom had wanted to visit Red Trash ever since he brought three sets of Healing and Drift Away towards their dinner night. Since then, his mother threatened to burn away his anime posters and throw away his full body pillow Haru if he didn't invite her at the first anniversary. And now, that's what he did, he forgot to invite his parents.

 

"Pumpkin, stop being so nervous. You're making Hansol cry."

 

"Sorry."

 

"Why are you so worried? We can just tell them that it's for private visitors only."

 

"We can't do that hyung." Mingyu cut in, almost dropping the large container of soup. "Why not?"

 

"Maybe because they own this space and they gave it to us for free."

 

"Oh."

 

"I have an idea."

 

"Will it make my cake grow back it's two layers?"

 

"No sorry." He patted the younger's back and wipe the snot on his face with Mingyu's apron.

 

"What if you invite them any day and let's all pretend it's the first year anniversary?" Seokmin suggested, wiggling his eyebrows at the older and grinning at him.

 

"Do you think that would work?" Jisoo stopped pacing back and forth. He faced Seokmin with an eager expression. The younger looks like a pedophile in Jisoo's opinion.

 

"I think so." Seokmin nodded. "Now, let's all get back to work." He said with a smile, pushing Jisoo out of the kitchen and also dragging his best friend outside.

 

They'll let Hansol finish all the sweets they needed for the night, and the rest of them will clean up outside.

 

Wonwoo is already setting up the Christmas lights for each table. Jisoo and Jeonghan are alternating between making out and decorating.

 

The two Mins are changing into their professor attire. The theme for today is black and white. Both of them are wearing black dress pants, a black unbuttoned blazer, and a black tie. They're matching except for the long sleeves inside; Seokmin is wearing black while Mingyu is wearing white.

 

Jisoo is wearing a dark blue dress pants and a tucked in white long sleeves, with a circle specs; his peach pink hair is still there. He looks like a wannabe anime teacher.

 

They heard another scream from the kitchen, everyone ignored the extra noises. They know that it's Seungkwan and Hansol fighting again for some nonsense again.

 

The rest continued arranging the paper origamis for each table. Jisoo is now sweeping the floor clean while jamming to a song that's non existent.

 

Another scream is heard inside, this time it's followed by a loud crash, and some utensils clanking.

 

"HANSOL STOPPP THAT!" Seungkwan screeched loudly, as always.

 

"NO YOU STOP THAT!" Hansol yelled back.

 

"Oh may god! LOOK IT'S NOW ON FIREEEE!"

 

"AGAINN?!"

 

"QUICKK GRAB THE FLOUR!" Since the two Mins showed the flour trick, everyone has been using that to stop the fire.

 

"Shit."

 

"GODS YOU'RE GETTING IT ON MY BLACK SLEEVES STOP IT" He _accidentally_ spilled some flour on Seungkwan's long sleeves.

 

"NOOOO! IT'S NOT HELPING"

 

Seokmin sighed at the youngsters' weird antics. They're starting a fire again. Can't they just clean in peace?

 

"HOLY SHIT IT ALMOST BURNED MY EYES!"

 

"LET'S CALL ON SEOKMIN AND MINGYU HYUNG!" They both rushed out of the kitchen, dragging the two owners inside. Naturally the rest of the workers followed too, to see another magic trick.

 

**Hong Jisoo**

 

 

Four boys can be heard sobbing over the fire station, all tissues are gone from the box, and scattered all over the floor. More sniffling, whimpering, and crying is heard throughout the station.

 

They are all gathered in front of the TV, watching as the movie played.

 

"Why is this so sad?" Minghao uses his pointing finger to flick the two teardrops falling of his eyes.

 

"Who cho.. choose this movie??" Soonyoung bawled his eyes out, screaming from the top of his lungs. He throws the tissue at the TV, hoping that it'll feel his pain.

 

"I can't," Jun's voice breaks as more tears falls from his eyes. "Poor Peter." The older grabbed more tissues to blow his nose.

 

"Why am I so stupid?" The leader of the station whispered to himself, wrapping the blankets around him and wiping the tears on his cheeks.

 

"Why did I choose this movie?" Seungcheol moves towards the end of the couch, still covered in his blankets and not so subtly regretting his decision. _We should have continued watching DiCaprio movies,_ he sadly thought.

 

Fucking Spiderman killing Gwen out of nowhere.

 

Poor Peter is gonna be all angsty about the death of his loved ones.

 

Fuck that.

 

Fuck it.

 

Fuck him.

 

Fuck Spiderman.

 

Fu---

 

His angry ranting is disturbed by the phone ringing at the corner side of the station. He groans as he stood up. He's still not ready to get up yet. He hasn't recovered from the movie.

 

"Hello," The head fireman answered after the seventh ring, his voice hoarse and raspy from the all crying he did. "This is—“

 

"Hello! Oh my gash. Is this the fire station?" The caller said, speaking in English.

 

"Yes, it is." Seungcheol sighed, it's probably another kitten rescue mission. He doesn't understand English but he knows the word 'fire'.

 

"IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T DO IT." The person on the other side screamed out loud, almost breaking his ear drums. The caller seems guilty about something. This is not a police station for Christ's sake.

 

"Sir, this is not a police station." He calmly said, still sad about the death of Gwen in Spiderman.

 

Why did they have to kill her?

 

At that thought, Seungcheol cried out loud startling the person on the other side of the phone.

 

"Oh no, why are you crying?" The person on the phone asked, ignoring all the protest from the other side.

 

"G-gwen..." He choked down a sob.

 

"From Spiderman?" The other person asked, he nodded aggressively at the question because he couldn't bear to answer that. Seungcheol forgets that the person he is talking to couldn't see him, he whispered a small 'yes' so he wouldn't look rude.

 

"I feel you, bro." Seungcheol heard a sob from the other person and an exaggerated 'ohmaygash, shut up!'

 

"HELLO! HI! CAN YOU JUST PLEASE GET OVER HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN?" A different voice said, his voice a little higher from the previous one and definitely more annoyed. He heard the first person protesting about stealing his phone out of nowhere.

 

"Umm sure? Is there a problem?" Seungcheol asked, unsure. He doesn't understand why this new person wants him to come over. He doesn't even know the guy.

 

"Is the a problem you say? I don't know! Of course there is a fucking problem!" The voice started screaming loudly at him that Seungcheol has to move it from his ear, even then he could still hear the person cursing at him. "This is a fire station right?! Why would I call a freakin' fire station if there isn't a problem. Are you kidding me? There is a fire in our kitchen and if you don't get here this instance, I swear our kitchen isn't the only one that's going to burst into flames today..." The leader dozed off in the middle of the customer's angry ranting and threatening. He doesn't have time for that, he's still mourning about Gwen's death.

 

Gwen..

 

Fire..

 

Seungcheol's eyes widen in realization. "Wait, did you say your kitchen's on fire?!" He asked eagerly, finally something they've been wanting to do all year.

 

"Woow! So genius! Finally figured it out?" If it was possible, he can definitely hear the person rolling his eyes at him. "Just get here! 17 Kwangsuh St. Or else." Then he hanged up.

 

It took a few minutes for Seungcheol to recover and when he did the biggest smile on his eyes started to creep out, making him look more like a camel than ever.

 

He hurriedly runs to where the others are, his enthusiastic voice echoing every where.

 

"Guysssss! Guyssss! Oh goshhh! Come on, stand up stand up up up up!" He ran towards everyone, grabbing their arms and dragging them towards the pink pole.

 

"Whyyyyyy?" Soonyoung whined, voicing out his frustration. They still weren't over Gwen's death and now their leader is in a good mood for no reason. It just pisses him off.

 

"Kids, gear up!" He answered grabbing all their fire suit, those heavy and thick yellow ugly suits they have to wear so they don't get injured, from the cabinet beside the pink pole.

 

"Why?" This time it's Junhui that asks.

 

"Kids, this is not a drill. I tell you this is not a drill! There's a fire nearby and they called _US_ to help them." He emphasizes the word 'us' to them, hoping it'll get them fired up like him.

 

And it worked. After his explanation, everyone's eyes widen at the sudden request, bringing them to cheers and whoots. They all rushed to get into their uniforms. After that, they slid down the pink pole and into where their firetrucks resides. They were so excited that they nearly forgot to bring the fire truck in excitement.

 

They are all laughing and joking around on the way. Finally a real rescue mission.

 

"Oh my god! I'm so excited. Will the fire be big? Has is burn down the place already?" Minghao continues to asks Soonyoung all these questions, who doesn't mind answering them. He doesn't really know the answers, but he doesn't want Minghao to feel sad for not getting his questions answered, so he's just bullshiting his answers.

 

 _17 Kwangsuh St. It's about the get hot in there_ , Soonyoung thought.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twitter [@dohunmtaeongd](https://twitter.com/dohunmtaeongd)


	7. Extra : Group Chat #2

**Hong Jisoo**

 

**_Ninja Turtles Group Chat_**

 

**WenFabulous:** **_*sends picture of him*_ **

****

**WenFabulous:** **_*another picture of him*_ **

****

**WenFabulous:** **_*pouting junhui*_ **

****

**WenFabulous:** **_*aegyo face*_ **

****

**WenFabulous:** **_*smirking junhui*_**

****

**WenFabulous:** **_*slightly exposing his stomach junhui*_ **

****

**WenFabulous:** **_*shirtless junhui*_ **

****

**WenFabulous:** **_*shirtless and seducing smile junhui*_ **

****

**KwonFire:** oh hell nah

****

**KwonFire:** you are not doing this again on the group chat

****

**WenFabulous:** i just wanted to show some people how perfect i am

****

**WenFabulous:** it's kinda sad to keep this to myself

****

**MeowHao:** no we dont need it

****

**MeowHao:** we're good not seeing this

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** i think it's nice that junhui wants to share something to us

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** and minghao we all know you like it

****

**MeowHao:** i do not

****

**KwonFire:** yeah, it would have nice, but not if he wants to share it at 1am

****

**KwonFire:** you know some people need their sleep

****

**WenFabulous:** my perfection can't wait any longer

****

**MeowHao:** why are you even up this late

****

**WenFabulous:** to take picture of myself

****

**MeowHao:** you do that most of the time at the station!!

****

**WenFabulous:** no need to get jealous hao hao

****

**MeowHao:** wtffffff

****

**MeowHao:** jealous whereeee?

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** guysss korean please

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** we don't understand mandarin

****

**KwonFire:** and no flirting

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** were they flirting?

****

**KwonFire:** i think so

****

**KwonFire:** i mean it looks like it

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** you dont even understand chinese

****

**MeowHao:** its korean tho

****

**WenFabulous:** give it up minghao

****

**WenFabulous** : why r you two awake?

****

**KwonFire:** idk, maybe bcoz my phone keeps beeping and vibrating beside me!

****

**WenFabulous:** then put it on silent mode

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** he can't

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** what if there was an emergency and his phone was on silent

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** then he couldn't pick up then a fire might start

****

**MeowHao:** then dont put it on silent

****

**KwonFire:** i dont

****

**MeowHao:** then what?

****

**KwonFire:** what?

****

**WenFabulous:** what?

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** what??

****

**KwonFire:** whatt???

****

**MeowHao:** staphh lets just change subject

****

**WenFabulous:** okay wht subject

****

**KwonFire:** why seungcheol hyung is awake

****

**WenFabulous:** k

****

**WenFabulous:** why r u awake hyung

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** glad you ask

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** i was busy planning

****

**WenFabulous:** what? Your death?

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** no and y so rude

****

**MeowHao:** then your mortgage?

****

**KwonFire:** \^o^/

****

**KwonFire:** lol

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** courting someone

****

**WenFabulous:** a what now?

****

**KwonFire:** aka how to make jihoon notice my undying love for him

****

**MeowHao:** you could hve said 'make jihoon notice me'

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** how'd you know that?!

****

**KwonFire:** someone left their notebook at the fire station

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** who??

****

**WenFabulous:** ohmaygad wat an idiot

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** who is??

****

**MeowHao:** you know for someone whose name is 'GuessWhoChampion'

****

**MeowHao:** you really aren't that much of a champion

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** for someone who can't speak korean very well

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** you sure do talk a lot

****

**WenFabulous:** you know for someone who has the title leader

****

**WenFabulous:** you really are dumb

****

**KwonFire:** you know for someone who has me as friends

****

**KwonFire:** you guys are really leaving me out of the conversation

****

**WenFabulous:** its not like we really care

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** i mean its not really ur place to join in soonyoung

****

**MeowHao:** maybe try again next time

****_  
  
_

**_KwonFire is feeling betrayed and left the group chat._ **

****_  
  
_

**WenFabulous:** now thats done

****

**WenFabulous:** why isnt jihoon part of this group chat hyung?

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** well..

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** i meann like

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** why should he be

****

**MeonHao:** beecuz we like him

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** WHAT?!

****

**MeowHao:** not like that hyung

****

**MeowHao:** you gotta chill sometimes

****

**WenFabulous:** maybe i do like him like that

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** WHAT?!!

****

**MeowHao:** ??!

****

**KwonFire:** holy shit

****

**KwonFire:** plot twist

****

**WenFabulous:** why r u here again

****

**WenFabulous:** i thought you left

****

**KwonFire:** cute story

****

**KwonFire:** i fucking created this group chat bitch

****

**WenFabulous:** language

****

**GuessWhoChampion:** oh yeah you did create this

****

**MeowHao:** its not like we really care or anything

****

**KwonFire:** ouch

****

**WenFabulous:** did you hurt your knees from falling to seokmin

****

**KwonFire:** what?!

**_  
**GuessWhoChampion:** whoot whoot _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally updated after i have no idea ^^; 
> 
> hmu on twitter [@dohunmtaeongd](https://twitter.com/dohunmtaeongd)

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically, me and doLphin_pandas (she doesn't have an ao3 account) planned this story, it was actually her idea to write about this and I just helped her along the way. She didn't want to post it on her account, so it's in my account instead. This story was supposed to be soonseok and a sane one, but our weirdness just turned the whole planning into crack. So, expect a lot of nonsense in this story, like really a lot of nonsense. Also, prepare for grammatical errors, cause you know, English is not our first language and so on, so yeah.
> 
> It's also mixed with romance, so expect some soonseok, meanie, jicheol, jihan, boonon, and junhao. Chan is still a baby, so Jeonghan doesn't want him to date yet. Once again, expect a lot of nonsense. You can already see in the bg and cover that it's going to crack, so yeah, good luck. Your sanity might be replaced with insanity after reading this story.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoy.


End file.
